


Organized Lightning

by luckandillusions



Series: Organized Lightning [1]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Original Character, Post-Apocalypse, The Georgia Federation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 80,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckandillusions/pseuds/luckandillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciara Jackson had a relatively easy life as the daughter of the president of the Georgia Federation. Then one day everything changes. She finds herself in the Monroe Republic fighting to survive, with the future of the Federation quite possibly entirely up to her. As her life spins out of control she begins to question whether she can save the world or herself until she meets someone who changes her outlook drastically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dad, no," I said. "You can't make me go."

"Ciara, we've been over this. We don't have a choice." He shook his head.

"Send someone from the Plains Nation? You're telling me not one of the war clans has a daughter?" I asked skeptically.

"You know as well as I do, our alliance with the Plains Nation is tentative. This is our battle, not theirs."

"Give it a few years, I'm sure the Republic will be knocking on their door soon enough," I mumbled. "

Jonathan shook his head. "Trust me, Ciara. I wouldn't be sending you to the Republic unless I thought it was absolutely necessary."

"I don't even know what you think I'm going to be able to accomplish. I'm going to marry a guy I've never met, and somehow save the world?"

"Despite what the nation thinks, we don't want to go to war with the Republic. But, at this rate, we'll be at war by Christmas."

"Then make an alliance with Texas. Nobody messes with Texas," I said dryly.

"My sources confirm this man is an upstanding citizen," he said, ignoring me. "His father is one of General Monroe's most trusted majors."

"In the Republic "upstanding citizen" probably means he murders kittens for fun."

"Ciara Jackson," he paused. "You know the story of General John Jackson don't you?"

I fought back an eye roll, knowing exactly where this was going. "No, I've never heard of him," I said sarcastically.

"Well over a century ago he fought for these states. He would be proud to see his Confederate dreams realized, albeit under different circumstances. His stories were passed through our family for generations. It's because of him I got into politics. It's in my blood, and it's in yours."

"It's a presidency, not a monarchy," I reminded him. Though we all knew, this new world played by its own rules. Everyone knew I was tapped to succeed my father as President of the Georgia Federation one day.

"I know you'll do the right thing here, Ciara," he said, patting my shoulder. "You'll do what's best for this country."

* * *

 

The following morning, I left without a word to my father. He was right, I knew what was best for Georgia and I knew my obligation to my country. That didn't mean I was happy to do it.

A small group of Federation soldiers had been hand picked to accompany me. They would remain with me in Philadelphia indefinitely. The trip was to take two weeks, with supply stops. I was considering just how many supply stops I could take. Maybe if I dragged my feet, they'd just forget I was even supposed to be coming.

We left Savannah early in the morning, and began our trek across South Carolina. I complained about everything. I knew I was being obnoxious, but I just couldn't stop myself. I was sure my soldiers were already plotting my demise by the time we arrived in Charleston, our first stop.

The youngest of my three soldiers, Garrett, offered me a hand to climb from the wagon. He barely looked at me. Yeah, they'd definitely had enough of me. I followed him into into the Governor's mansion. I'd been here a million times, it looked just like every other Governor's mansion. Each state in the Federation had their capitals situated by the water. Trade was a huge part of our economy, and we had an extensive network of ships. We even traded with England.

"Ah, there she is," a bubbly man said with a smile. He stood in the open doorway with open arms. I let him pull me into a hug.

"Good to see you again, Governor Braxton."

"Psh, call me Charles, I've told you." He let me go and guided me into the foyer. Charles Braxton was the youngest of the Federation's Governors. He'd been a friend of my father's for as long as I could remember. "I'm sure you're tired, I'll have someone show you to your room."

I thanked him, and then followed a maid upstairs. As soon as the door was closed behind me, I collapsed into bed. It'd only been a day, but my back already hurt from sleeping in the wagon. Just as I was getting comfortable, there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I called half-heartedly.

The door opened just a smidgen, and a small blonde head popped in. "Cici!"

My mood changed almost immediately. "Sarah, come in!" I sat up and motioned her over. She practically ran at me, and engulfed me in a huge hug. Sarah Braxton was the Governor's ten year old daughter. For years, before I was old enough to attend my father's meetings, I was a glorified baby sitter. But, I had never minded watching Sarah. It had been nearly a year since she and her father had been to Savannah, and I hadn't seen her since.

She flopped down on my bed. "Are you so excited?"

"About what?" I asked.

"About going to the Republic!" She said as if it were obvious. "Did you know Philadelphia was the capital of the United States before Washington DC? I bet it's so pretty. Don't they have a big bell?"

I nodded. "They do, I'll probably see it when I'm there. Maybe I'll draw it for you. Have you started learning American history?"

Sarah nodded excitedly. "It's so cool! You've got to draw me lots of pictures, I love your drawings. I hang them up in my room." She looked sheepish to admit it. "You better write lots!"

I smiled sadly. "I'll try." I didn't want to lie, but I doubted Monroe was going to let me send letters.

She folded her legs underneath her. "Tell me about the guy you're going to marry."

I shrugged. "I don't know much about him. I think he's a lieutenant or something."

She looked unimpressed. "What's his name?" She prodded.

I sighed. "Jason."

Sarah nodded, making her judgements. "That's a nice name. What's the Republic like?"

"I don't know, I've never been."

"Do they have schools and ships?"

"I don't think so. Well, I'm not sure about the ships. Maybe a few, not like ours though. There's not public schooling there, they don't teach American history either."

Her eyes widened. "Why don't they teach history?"

"General Monroe thinks it's the best way to keep his people in line. If they don't know about revolutions, they can't be revolutionaries."

"I love ships, they're pretty. Tell them they need ships."

I smiled at the suggestion. "I'll bring it up," I promised. "But that's going to be a lot harder than building a few boats. Their trading is quite limited. They don't have the infrastructure we do, no private companies trading. They burn boats if you're trading illegally." _And people_ , I added silently. Sarah looked nervous. I shook my head and gave her a reasuring smile. "I'm tough, I'll be fine. You should get some rest, I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

 

The next morning we started a two day journey to Wilmington, then from there a three day trip to Richmond. "I feel like this just gets longer and longer," I murmured.

"Because it does," Garrett said.

I frowned at him. "I wasn't talking to you."

"Talking to yourself? That doesn't sound healthy."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm did not need the commentary, thank you very much."

"You spoke out loud, that was just begging for me to comment."

I sighed exasperated. "Fine, I'll just keep my mouth shut."

He laughed. "I'm just kidding! You political types are so sensitive."

"I am not," I said. He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, shut up."

He was quiet for a while and I thought I'd won. "What do think about this?" He asked finally. "About being sent to the Republic?"

"I think it's an awful idea. There's nothing I can do here, no matter what my dad thinks. The only thing that can get through to Monroe is all out war. We know he's scared, he never would've agreed to this if he wasn't. This is the time to strike, his nation is week."

"So you're for the war?" He asked.

"Obviously."

He shook his head. "You don't know what war is like."

"And you do? You're what, a couple of years older than me? It's not like you remember the world before the blackout any better than I do."

"I might not remember it well, but I've heard stories from people who do. War isn't pretty. Innocent people are sent to kill other innocent people in the name of an idea they might not even support. They fight and die for countries who can easily replace them, they're expendable. Thousands die every day, and for what? Peace? Doesn't that seem counterintuitive? You could never understand. You won't know the people fighting in your war. You'll be sitting at home, letting people die for your right to sit on your ass."

"We aren't sitting on our asses," I protested. "We're doing whatever it takes to protect our people. Every day the Monroe Militia crosses our borders, and our people die trying to defend their homes. I've been to those towns, I've seen the destruction left behind. People lose their livelihoods, their families, and for what? Nothing. Those people are innocent too." I shook my head. "At least in war people die fighting for something."

Garrett was quiet for a minute, taking in my side. "That's why you're doing this, you're just trying to stop all of it."

I looked down. "Yeah, but I don't think I can."

* * *

 

After what felt like ages, we made it to Richmond. It was the largest, and thus most disputed, border city. They had their own army to defend themselves against the Militia. Smaller cities weren't so lucky. "Ready to cross the border?" Garrett asked, as he helped me out of the wagon. We were making one last supply stop in the Federation.

I shook my head. "Not particularly." We stocked up on food and water. As we walked through the marketplace, I noticed someone selling weapons. "I want a gun," I told Garrett.

"The three of us have guns," he told me, as he paid a woman for two apples.

"I want one of my own. I know how to use them."

"Not going to happen. Want an apple?" He asked. I waved him away and he shrugged before biting into one."

"We're crossing the border into the Monroe Republic. These people are not well known for their hospitality. I don't expect to be welcomed with fruit baskets and smiles."

"We have an official order from General Monroe that extends protection to you." He took another bite.

I stared at him blankly. "That doesn't exactly make me feel better."

"You're never going to win an argument with me, Jackson. Don't waste your breath."

* * *

We crossed into the Monroe Republic without incident. It was hours before we saw another person. "Maybe someone blew up the entire country," I muttered. "That'd be a relief."

Garrett shushed me. "Do you hear that?" I listened closely, in the distance I could hear rustling in the trees. "Get down!" I dropped to my stomach, so I was hidden.

"Stop where you are!" I heard a voice shout. I tried to look up, but Garrett put his foot on my shoulder and pushed me back down. "Do you men have a permit for those guns you're carrying?" The voice asked.

"We are soldiers from the Georgia Federation. I have an official notice from General Monroe to secure us passage to Philadelphia." Garrett placed his gun in the cart next to my head. I reached out and touched it. For a second I contemplated grabbing it and shooting the Militia soldiers. I'd been doing target practice since I could hold a gun, I knew I'd be okay. But, I didn't know how many soldiers were out there. The last thing I wanted to do was get my people killed. There was silence and the ruffling of paper.

"Miss Jackson?" The voice asked, closer this time. Garrett took his foot off my shoulder, I pushed myself to my feet. Since the Militia soldiers were on the ground, I towered over them. "Welcome to the Monroe Republic." He didn't smile or offer me a fruit basket, but he also didn't shoot me on the spot, which was always a win in my book.

"Well then, if you'll excuse us," Garrett said. "We're expected in Philadelphia soon, no time to waste."

"Well, I can't let you go without offering you an escort. The more the merrier, right?" The man smiled. Ss soon as he had, I wished he hadn't. His smile was forced and creepy, almost like it had been carved into his face. I glanced at Garrett and tried to shake my head subtly.

"That would be great," Garrett told the man. I stepped on his foot as hard as I could manage.

"We'll send Sergeant Mason with you," the Militia solider said, motioning to one of his men. I was glad I hadn't done anything rash. There were too many Militia soldiers here. I sat back down in the cart while my men discussed for a moment. Before I knew it, we were moving again.

"Philly is only a few more days ride from here," Mason said. "We can stop in Baltimore tonight and rest at the base there before moving on." I nodded and sank back against the side of the cart.

* * *

As we neared Baltimore, there was movement in the trees. I crouched, without Garrett saying anything. Mason got out of the wagon, expecting another Militia patrol. "Sergeant Mason of the Monroe Militia," he stated. I watched as an arrow flew from the trees and hit him in the chest. I dropped to my stomach.

"Rebels!" One of my soldiers shouted. I had heard stories about rebels, mostly from Federation traders. These rebels used the American flag as their symbol. Maybe we could talk to them, make an alliance. I wouldn't have to go to Philadelphia after all. I heard the sound of arrows whizzing by, followed by the sound of bodies hitting the ground. Garrett dropped down next to me, his face pale.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Don't they know we're from Georgia?"

He shook his head. "All they know is that we were with someone from the Militia and we have guns."

"What do we do?"

"When I say run, you take off for the trees as fast as you can. Run until your legs give out. I'll shoot as many as I can, buy you some time."

"What? No. Come with me."

"If we both run, neither of us will get away. Promise me you'll run. If you die, their deaths will be for nothing."

I nodded, though it made my stomach churn. "Do I still go to Philly?"

He nodded. "You'll be safe there." He reached for my pack and slid it to me. He tucked General Monroe's order in the front, then grabbed something by his leg. "Take this, you might need it." He pressed a gun into my hand and I looked at him.

"Ready?" I shook my head but he was already crouched and ready to go. "Run!" He yelled. I shot from the wagon like a bullet. Arrows flew past, but I didn't stop. Behind me I heard gun shots, one right after the other. I wondered how many rebels were out there. Suddenly the shots stopped, not enough bullets to empty his gun. I pushed myself to run faster, and tried not to think about what the silence meant.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran until I couldn't run anymore, and then I fell. Of course, with my luck, I fell down a hill. I slid face first over the bumpy ground. When I reached the bottom, I lay there. I was too trained to move. After I finally caught my breath, and managed to wiggle my pack off and pull out my water. I guzzled it down and then collapsed again. I lay there for a long time, until I finally thought I could get up without my legs giving out. I pushed myself up and stumbled on shaky legs. I had no way of knowing where I was, but I figured I had to eventually run into a road or someone who could give me directions.

By the time night fell, I still hadn't found a road. I decided to make camp, and take care of my cuts. I followed the sound of running water to a stream, and used it to fill my bottle and wash my wounds. Then I hid myself the best I could, and fell asleep. I passed out within minutes.

The next morning, I woke to the sun shinning brightly in my face. From its position in the sky, I knew I must have slept till at least noon, but I felt so much better. I took the time to sit and eat some of the bread Garrett had bought in Richmond, before I headed out again. I knew I'd wasted daylight, but it had been worth it. I kept walking until I heard movement. Two days ago, I would have thought it was an animal, but now I knew better. My hand went for my gun.

"Come out!" I called. "I have a gun!" There was more rustling. Finally a guy appeared from the trees. He looked to be about my age. I squeezed the gun tighter. It dug into the cuts on my hands, making them bleed again, but I ignored the pain.

"Are you hurt?" He asked. I didn't say anything. "I'm Nate."

"Are you a rebel?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Just a regular guy, who happens to have a first aid kit, if you need it." I stared at him. He reached for his gun and I tensed again. "Just sitting it down here." He held it up and made a show of sitting it down on the ground. I did the same, hesitantly. 

Nate walked toward me slowly, and motioned for me to sit. I did, and he sat next to me. He opened his pack and pulled out a first aid kit. "Give me your hands." He took each one gently, and cleaned them. I hadn't done a great job of washing them in the stream. It stung, but I didn't make a noise. He reached up and dabbed at my chin. I hadn't even realized I had a cut there. "What happened to you?"

"I fell," I said.

"Are you traveling alone?"

I wasn't sure I trusted him, but I nodded anyway. What did I have to lose? "I was traveling with others, but they were killed by rebels."

"That's why you asked if I was one of them." I nodded. "Were they your friends?"

"I hadn't known them very long." I thought about Garrett, we should've become friends.

"Where are you going?"

I hesitated. "Up north. Maine," I said coming up with the first state that came to mind. "I have family up there."

"I'm going to Chicago. I have to walk north for a while if you want to walk with me," he suggested.

"You're not afraid I'm going to kill you in your sleep or something?" I asked surprised.

"I don't know, are you?" His eyes sparkled when he smiled.

"Probably not," I said smiling back.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Elizabeth," I said without having to think. It had been my mother's name.

"Nice to meet you, Elizabeth." He had a nice voice. Part of me wished I'd told him my real name, just to hear him say it. "We're you planning to make camp here, or were you still going?"

"I got a bit of a late start today. I was planning on walking a little more, if that's ok with you." He nodded and we both retrieved our weapons. "What happened to your wrist?" I asked when I noticed he had a make shift brace on.

"Just a sprain, I'm clumsy too."

"Hey, who said I was clumsy?" I asked offended.

He looked at me out of the corner of his eyes. "Those cuts."

I glanced at my arms. I had done a pretty good job of scraping up every bit of exposed skin. "That doesn't make me clumsy," I protested. "I just wasn't paying attention. I was tired."

"Clumsy," he repeated.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked.

"Outside of Winchester, Virginia. I can walk with you up to Lancaster, that's about a day's walk from Philadelphia."

"Isn't that out of your way?" I asked.

"A little, but I don't want to make you travel alone."

I glanced down at my feet. "Thanks."

OoOoO

The next morning I woke up to a delicious smell. "What is that?" I asked.

"I caught a rabbit. Here, have some," Nate said. I walked over and sat by him and the fire. He pulled a piece of freshly cooked meat off the bone and fed it to me.

"God, that's amazing! What'd you put on it?"

"A chef never reveals his secrets. Want some more?" I nodded and he pulled another piece off. I laughed as he tried to feed it to me, causing him to smoosh it into my cheek. He rubbed his thumb across my cheek to get the oiliness off. He lingered a little longer than was necessary.

"Do you want some bread?" I asked suddenly. "It's pretty much all I was able to grab before I ran." I pulled out a piece of the flat bread and ripped it in half. Now it was my turn for my fingers to linger a bit too long on his as I passed the bread to him. 

Later that day, we managed to finally find our way back onto the road. It seemed like a good thing to me, but Nate was on edge. I heard something the trees, we both looked toward it but neither of us moved. "Stay here," he told me. Nate walked into the woods, leaving me in the open. I drew my gun just in case. Suddenly hands wrapped around my arms. My pack fell off my shoulder and hit the ground. 

"Scream and I'll slit your throat," a gruff voice said in my ear. I watched as another man picked up my bag and started going through it. He glanced at me and snatched the gun from my hand. "Nice gun."

"What's a nice little girl like you doing with a gun like this?" The first man asked over my shoulder. In the woods I could hear shouting.

"We weren't sure if your little boyfriend was going to fall for the distraction. Unfortunately for you, he did."

The guy with my pack unzipped the front pocket and pulled out the letter from General Monroe. "Look at this, boss. From General Sebastian Monroe himself. She's from Georgia. Wonder how much we could trade her for? I bet Monroe would pay a lot." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement. I glanced to the trees and saw Nate. He put his finger to his lips.

"Normally we'd just rob you, maybe kill you. But you might just be too pretty to pass up," the man said as he grabbed my chin. He tilted my head back to look at him. I glanced back toward the trees, but Nate was gone. My stomach dropped. I considered my options. If Nate had left me, there wasn't much I could do. Then a shot rang out and the man with my bag dropped dead. The one who'd been holding me, threw me to the ground. My head bashed against the asphalt. Another shot was fired and then Nate was crouching down beside me.

"Are you ok?" He asked. He helped me up to sitting position.

"Yeah, my head hurts a little. Are you okay?" I reached up to touch a gash across his forehead, blood ran down into his eyebrow. There were bruises already forming on his arms. 

"I ran into some of the other looters, but I'm fine. You should see the other guy." He started to smile, but winced as it stretched his cuts. "We should go, there could be more of them." I turned to grab my things. I saw him reach for the piece of paper from Monroe, but I swept it up with my jacket and water bottle. I stuffed it all in my bag. Nate took my hand and pulled me to my feet. We were so close together, I could almost feel his breath on my face.

"Thanks, for saving me, and feeing me, and bandaging my cuts." I smiled. "You're a regular prince charming." I leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, but stopped when I remembered how beat up he was. I pulled back, but as I did he leaned in and kissed me. I leaned into him for just a moment, then he stepped away. He didn't say anything, just started down the road. It happened so fast, I wondered if I'd imagined the whole thing. Then he hooked his fingers through mine and pulled me alongside him.

OoOoO

"Only a day or two from here," Nate said when we passed an old sign that said Welcome to Waynesboro. "We might be able to make it to York today."

I didn't say anything, but I was hoping that we wouldn't make it that far. I wasn't ready to split up yet. Part of me wanted to say "screw it," and follow him to Chicago. Who cares about General Monroe? Who cares about politics? Not me. I never wanted to be here anyway. I didn't want to go to Philadelphia, I didn't want to get married. I was twenty five years old, I had my whole life ahead of me. "What if-" The sudden though of Garrett made the words die in my throat. 

Garrett and those other soldiers had died for this. Not to mention how much my father was counting on me. And then there was little Sarah who was so convinced the world was good, I couldn't let that hope be dashed. I couldn't be selfish. I shook my head. "Never mind."

"You ok?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." We were both quiet for a while.

"What are you thinking about?"

"To whom much is given, much is expected," I said. Nate looked off into the distance. I wondered, not for the first time, what his story was. After a while I decided to break the silence. "Do you have any family?"

"My parents live in Philly," he told me. I wondered if his dad was in the Militia, it would explain why Nate had a gun.

"Why are you going to Chicago?"

"I'm looking for someone, but I don't know if I'll be able to find them."

"Sorry I got you so off track," I said.

"Sometimes getting off track is a good thing," he said smiling at me. "Plus if it wasn't for me, you'd probably still be wondering around lost in the Virginia forest." I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed. "You know, I normally prefer traveling alone, but you're alright."

"Just alright? I'm offended." He laughed and our hands brushed together. 

"Maybe a little more than alright, but only a little."

OoOoO

We reached York the next day, from there it was less than a day's walk to Lancaster. It was almost time for us to split up. "I bet your family in Maine is excited to see you," Nate said.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I said.

"Maybe I'll visit Maine sometime. I've never been before."

I smile sadly. I wished I could go to Maine. But I had to remind myself that I wasn't here for me, I was here for Georgia. I was here to make peace and if I ran away now, I could jeopardize everything. Maybe I'd see Nate in Philly, but it wouldn't be the same.

For the rest of the day, I didn't know what to talk about. I was afraid if we talked too much, I'd reveal how much I wanted to go to Chicago. Then do something stupid like actually go. We arrived in Lancaster late that night. I traded my leftover rations for a room at an inn. I'd had enough sleeping on the ground, and I wasn't going to need the food once I got to Philly.

I debated washing my clothes in the bathroom. They were pretty gross from days of walking through the woods. It had been less than a week since I'd been riding in that wagon, making fun of Garrett. But that felt like eons ago now. I decided against washing my clothes. I didn't have anything else to change into, and they wouldn't dry before morning.

But they were gross, so I peeled off my shirt and jeans. I was left with a tank top that was only a little dirty. I remembered that Sarah had sent me with one of her mother's old dresses. She wanted me to look nice when I arrived in Philadelphia. I felt bad that I'd left the dress behind, and would never be able to return it. I didn't even know if I'd ever see Sarah and her father again.

I stepped out of the bathroom and looked around. The room was dark, lit only by the moon and a single candle. There was only one bed. The innkeeper hadn't offered any other options, probably assuming we were a couple. I wouldn't have been able to afford anything bigger anyway.

I slid into bed. A week of restless nights suddenly caught up with me. I didn't even realize how exhausted I was until my head hit the pillow. Nate blew out the candle and got into bed next to me. I rolled over, letting him put his arm around me. I was too tired to even say goodnight, but I was awake enough to feel him kiss the side of my head. Then I fell asleep.

OoOoO

When I woke up the next morning, Nate was gone. I sighed, unsurprised but dissapointed nonetheless. I jumped when the door opened, and Nate came in with a glass of water. He smiled at me. "Good morning."

As I got dressed he dug through his bag. He handed me something in a shinny wrapper. "What's this?"

"Granola bar," he said, as he packed the rest of his stuff up.

"Is it even still good, don't these things expire?" I asked staring at it. I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen packaged food.

He shrugged. "I still eat them, they haven't killed me yet." He pulled several more out of his bag. "Here take these too."

"Oh, no, I couldn't. You don't have much food left."

"I can hunt, you can't. You traded what little food you had, you aren't going to make it to Maine without something to eat."

I looked down. I felt terrible about lying to him, he was trying to look out for me. "Thank you," I said finally, when I realized he wasn't going to give up.

"I should get going. I need to make it out to Chicago as soon as I can."

"I hope you find who you're looking for," I said.

He hugged me. "Be careful, it's dangerous out there." He stepped away from me and walked out the door. I watched until the door closed behind him, then I started packing my things. I pulled the paper from my bag and folded it into a square, which I tucked into my jeans pocket.

Next stop Philadelphia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let you all know that I started a Tumblr where I post/reblog inspiration for all my stories so if you want to check that out head over to "stories-inspire" and click on the link to Organized Lightning!

I walked all day without stopping. The streets weren't busy, and no one bothered me. Finally I found what I was looking for. I walked up to a group of Militia soldiers. I pulled the folded square from my pocket. "I need you to take me to General Monroe."

The soldiers laughed. "Why would we do that?" One of them asked. I held out the paper, he took it looking amused. As he read it, his condescending smirk fell away. It was my turn to smirk. "Come with us, Miss Jackson." I was quickly ushered into a wagon.

I must have dozed off, because when I looked up we were pulling to a stop. I glanced around, not one civilian to be seen. It was more like a military base than a town. "Welcome to Philadelphia," another soldier said helping me down.

The farther into the base we walked the more nervous I got. I began to rethink my decision to come here. I had no idea what Monroe really had planned. For all I knew, he could be planning to kill me, or use me as leverage against Georgia. I glanced over my shoulder, I was flanked by several soldiers. It was a little too late to go back now. I was led into a building, and up to the second floor. I waited outside until a soldier came into the hall and waved the soldiers away. "General Monroe will see you now." As I entered the office, my eyes swept the room. Finally I focused on the man standing behind the desk. He was younger than I expected, and he was smiling. His smile wasn't creepy like the soldier's in Virginia. Monroe's smile looked genuine.

"You're alive," he said. "We thought you'd been killed by the rebels."

I saw then what I'd guessed at before, Monroe was scared. If I had died there would be nothing stopping Georgia from going to war with the Republic. "I'm a bit surprised I'm still alive too." I said with a shrug.

He laughed softly. "You'll have to tell me the whole story. Sit down," he motioned to one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Would you like a drink?" He asked going over and pouring himself a glass of some brown alcohol.

"I don't drink," I refused politely.

He turned around and looked at me as he walked back to his chair. "You look so much like your mother."

"You knew my mother?" I asked caught off guard.

He nodded. "Your father and I were friends before the blackout," he said. This was the first I was hearing of it. "We were in the Marines together."

"Oh." That made a little more sense then. My dad hardly ever talked about his time in the Marines.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your mother. I want you to know that the man who killed her was punished severely. Our soldiers are not supposed to cross the border, though sometimes we can't keep tabs on them."

I furrowed my brow. "My mother was killed on a hunting trip, by looters."

His eyes widened a bit betraying his surprise, and then he dropped back into his casual look. "Julia should be waiting for you downstairs to take you home."

"Julia?" I asked, still a little dazed from what I'd just learned.

"Julia Neville, Jason's mother. You'll be living with her until Jason get's back from Chicago." Monroe was looking at me with something I couldn't quite read. 

"Thank you, General Monroe."

"Please, call me Bass."

I walked out of the room and downstairs. One conversation had already shaken my entire world. I had never really understood my father's reason for going to war with the Republic. He'd said it was because they stole from our border towns, and treated their citizens like animals. But now I realized that wasn't it. We could defend our borders better, Richmond was a perfect example. And, while vile, the way the Republic citizens were treated, wasn't our business. For my dad, this was personal. He wanted revenge on them for killing his wife.

I took my time walking down down the stairs. I wasn't sure what to do with this new information. I couldn't exactly confront my dad, and I wasn't sure it made any difference anyway. Finally, I made it to the first floor. A woman stood looking out the window, she was wearing a nice dress and heels. Her outfit reminded me of attending countless political dinners and meetings with representatives. "Julia?" I asked hesitantly.

She turned around with a smile. She looked at me for a moment. "You're gorgeous," she sounded relieved.

I laughed. "I've been running through the woods for a week, I need a bath."

"I'll have a bath drawn up for you," she said nodding. "Then we can work out your wardrobe." She smiled. Never in my life had I been so happy at the thought of new clothes. "Unfortunately my husband and my son are both out of town of business, but that gives us plenty of girl time."

I smiled. "Of course," I said.

"After dinner, we can take a walk around the compound so you can get a feel for things. I'm sure Bass will want to give you an official tour later, but that will be all business. I'll show you where the fun happens."

"Sounds like a plan." I liked Julia already. Maybe I'd been wrong, maybe I could be happy here.

When we got to the Nevilles' house, Julia showed me up to my room. The window looked out over the whole compound."Is that the Liberty Bell?" I asked.

She looked surprised. "I forgot they teach American history in the Federation. Yes, it is."

"I know a girl who wanted to see it," I said wistfully.

"You should write her a letter, I'll make sure stationary is sent up." I tried not to betray my surprise. From my dad's stories, I had expected to be treated like a prisoner here. Maybe his judgement had been clouded by what had happened to my mother. "You shouldn't talk about stuff like that to anyone around here. I'm sure you know Republic policy on history education." Then again, maybe my dad hadn't been too far off. "I do have a few books you might like. Just a few things I saved from before the blackout." She looked unsure about offering them to me, I wondered if they were banned.

"That would be great," I said smiling.

"Your bath should be ready. I'll go look and see if I have anything you can wear, I think we're about the same size." She left and I turned to the bathroom, where a maid was coming out with an empty bucket. I was used to being waited on. After running through the woods, I was even more grateful for my privileged lifestyle.

I peeled off my clothes and kicked them into the corner. I'd be perfectly fine with throwing them into the fire. I stepped into the bath, which was the perfect temperature, and leaned back. For the first time in weeks I actually felt relaxed. 

OoOoO

After my bath, I went into my room to find a small stack of clothes on the foot of my bed. I dried off and looked through the pile. I settled on a pair of jeans and a green top that complimented my red hair. There was a knock on the door, and Julia stuck her head in. "Bass had something come up, he had to cancel dinner." 

I wondered if something had really come up, or if he was just giving me time to mull over what I'd learned. "I had them send up some food. I wasn't sure what you'd want, so I got a bit of everything." She looked nervous. I could tell she was trying her hardest to make sure I was happy.

"I'm not that picky," I told her. She looked relieved and we walked downstairs. She wasn't kidding about having everything sent up. I was hungry, but not hungry enough to make even the smallest dent in the huge spread.

"I went a bit overboard didn't I?" She asked.

"Maybe a little," I said laughing.

"It's just a little nerve wracking. You're the President's daughter. You must be used to lavish meals." I wanted to tell her we were actually more content with sweet tea and barbecue, but I didn't want to make her feel bad. We served ourselves and then took a seat. "I know Bass will ask about it tomorrow, but if you don't mind telling me too, what happened out there?"

I sighed. "I was with my soldiers, and someone from the Militia. We were stopped by rebels, almost everyone was killed right away. But Garrett distracted them long enough for me to escape. He saved my life." I looked up to see if Julia wanted me to continue. She looked sad, but nodded encouragingly. "I ran until I couldn't anymore. I fell and got pretty banged up." I held out my arms, which were healing nicely thanks to Nate. "But I met this guy who helped me get here safely. He walked me most of the way here. If it weren't for him, I probably would've gotten lost in the woods, or been killed by looters."

"That must have been awful, I can't imagine going through all that. I'm sure you weren't too thrilled to come here in the first place, and then for it to turn out so badly."

"I'm ok," I said. She stood up and motioned for someone to clear the table. I hadn't eaten much, but after retelling my story I wasn't all that hungry. Julia walked me up to my room.

"When I was a teenager, I used to have sleepovers with my friends. We'd watch chick flicks and make popcorn and braid each other's hair. That was such a long time ago. So much has changed since then."

"We don't need electricity to braid hair," I reminded her. She smiled and sat down next to me.

"Turn around," she instructed me. She began combing my hair with her fingers and braided it into two braids. It was relaxing and I soon found myself dozing off. "Goodnight, Ciara."

OoOoO

The following afternoon, Julia gave me a tour. There was an old tennis court, though they didn't really have the equipment to play. There was a lake too, where people went swimming in the summer. We ended in the pub, where soldiers were playing pool and drinking. Julia and I found a seat at the bar.

We hadn't been talking long, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see General Monroe. "You two look lovely today," he said with a smile. "Good to see you all washed up, Ciara. You were looking pretty rough last I saw you." He laughed. "Join me, will you?"

Julia took the hint, and stood up. "I'll see you at dinner, Ciara." I waved at her as she left.

"Can I get you a drink?" He asked.

"I still don't drink," I reminded him.

"Everyone drinks eventually." I wondered what happened to make him drink so much, but I was afraid to ask. "We have other things besides alcohol, like lemonade." I couldn't help but smile, I was a sucker for lemonade. He laughed. "We get lemons imported from the California Commonwealth, they're delicious." He turned to the bar tender. "I'll have a scotch and soda, and a glass of lemonade for the lady." The bar tender made our drinks and handed them over.

I took a sip of my lemonade. "You're right, it is good," I agreed. "We get lemons from Florida, my mom used to make the best lemonade. Her sweet tea was really good too. But, Savannah sweet tea is always the best."

"Did you have some time to think about what I told you, about your mother?" He asked. "I'm sorry, I assumed you knew."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I asked.

"I wouldn't lie to you about something like that. In fact, I won't lie to you ever." I raised an eyebrow, I doubted that was true. "I promise." I shrugged, still skeptical.

"Is that why my dad hates you?" I asked.

"He blames me for your mother's death." He nodded. "While it was at the hands of my men, I was not behind the attack. I have enough trouble with foreign affairs without my men getting themselves into messes."

I laughed. "Foreign affairs, you make it sound like you're dealing with China or something. We're all Americans."

He raised an eyebrow. "That's a word you don't hear very often anymore."

"We learn American history in Georgia," I said. 

He glanced out the window. "I should go, I'm late to a meeting. I just noticed you inside, and had to check in. See you soon." He left, leaving me a bit confused.

I headed back to Julia's, only getting turned around twice. When I came in she was sitting in the kitchen. She grinned when she saw me and motioned me over to a dish. "What's that?" I asked. 

She pealed back the cover on the dish and smiled. "Apple pie."

"Are you serious?"I asked. She laughed and grabbed some plates. She cut two slices and handed one to me. I took a bite. "Don't tell my dad, but this is even better than his apple pie."

"I thought you'd like it. We'll finish it before they boys come home, too bad for them." We both laughed. I didn't know what my future here would be like, but for now it was looking pretty good.

OoOoO

I'd been in Philadelphia for almost three weeks. I had finally gotten the feel of things, and while it didn't feel like home, it felt familiar. Monroe had told me that Tom and Jason were expected home as soon as tomorrow.

I wanted to fit one last day of freedom in, before I met my husband to be. So, I left early in the morning. There was hardly anyone out at this hour, which was perfect for me. The building I was interested in was right next to Monroe's office. It was easy to get inside without being spotted. I slipped right in the front door while the guard was drinking his coffee.

This building was just as nice as all the others, but I almost never saw anyone go inside. Two of the windows on the second floor had the curtains open. I'd asked around at the bar, and had heard whispers that a very important prisoner was being kept there. I wasn't trying to be a spy, but if I happened on something Georgia could use, I wouldn't be disappointed.

The second floor was empty at first glance. I was beginning to think I had been wrong, there wasn't anything interesting here. Then I went into the room with the open windows. A blonde woman sat on a couch looking out the window. She was far enough back that she couldn't be seen from below.

"Hello?" I tried. She turned around.

"Oh, you weren't who I was expecting. I thought you were Monroe."

"You're expecting Monroe?" I asked, instantly worried that he'd catch me up here.

"You aren't supposed to be here are you?" She asked with a smile. "Don't worry Monroe doesn't normally come until later. What's your name?"

"Ciara," I said. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Rachel Matheson."

I tilted my head, recognizing the name. "Are you related to Miles?"

"He's my brother in law."

"He was friends with my father. He used to visit before the blackout."

"Who's your father?" Rachel asked. "I might know him."

"Robert Jackson, President of the Georgia Federation."

"Ah, so you're the girl Bass keeps going on about. He really thinks you're going to bring peace with Georgia."

I shrugged. "Maybe I will. What'd you do to get locked in a house by yourself? People said you were a prisoner."

"I am," she said nodding. She didn't provide any explanation. She glanced out the window. "You should go, my guard is about to bring up my breakfast. Go out the back."

I nodded and headed into the hall. I could hear footsteps on the stairs, and ducked into the next room until the guard was inside with Rachel. Then I hurried downstairs and out the back door. Some last day of freedom that was. I was even more confused now, than I had been in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked back to Julia's, wondering the whole time about Rachel Matheson. Julia had already gone out. I walked into the kitchen, hoping there was leftover pie. Instead I found a bottle of lemonade on top of a note. "Enjoy -Bass" I sat it back down and leaned against the counter. 

Finally I headed back out, if I sat in the house all day I'd go crazy. I needed answers. I walked in the directions I had just come from. I glanced at the building housing Rachel, but kept walking to Monroe's office building. The guards let me pass. "Did you get the lemonade?" He asked, glancing up from his desk.

"Who's the woman next door?" I asked.

He looked up. "How did you get in there?" He didn't seem particularly upset, just curious.

"The guard was more interested in his coffee than watching the door." I shrugged. "So, who is she?"

"Someone who's very important."

I rolled my eyes. I'd gathered that much without even talking to Rachel. "But why is she so important?" He shook his head and looked around on his desk. I thought he was going to ignore me, but finally he handed me a drawing.

"Ever seen one of these?"

"Yeah, on a necklace." He looked surprised, and I realized his question had been rhetorical. Whatever these necklaces were, they were important. I covered my tracks. "Can't remember where, it was a while ago." I remembered exactly. Mary Louise Braxton had one, Sarah had gotten it after her mother passed away. She hardly ever took it off. "What does it do?"

"These pendants are the key to turning the lights back on," he said. 

I looked up from the paper suddenly. "You're lying."

"I told you, I'll always tell you the truth."

I shook my head, still not quite believing. "If you can turn the power back on, you don't need me. You'd be unstoppable."

"I don't want a war, even one that I know I could win. Think of it as insurance. But, you're plan A."

"So Rachel is here to help you with this?" I waved the drawing. "And she's cooperating?"

"More or less."

I tilted my head. "Why do I feel like that's not the entire story?"

"It's a long story. I'm telling you what's important." He smiled. "I like you, Ciara. It's a shame I'm wasting you on a lieutenant. We could always change the deal. Maybe you don't have to marry Jason Neville."

For the briefest moment I let myself think about Nate. "What do you have in mind?"

"Marry me instead." 

I stared at him blankly. "You're kidding, right?"

"You'd be in a position to oversee what happens in the Republic. I know you've been talking about education, and a more extensive trading network. We'd have electricity, we could do whatever we wanted."

"As fun as these past few weeks have been-" he smirked. I fought back another eye roll. "I'm really not interested."

"Suit yourself," he said. He smiled as if this whole thing had been a joke. "See you tomorrow, Ciara."

I left Monroe's office and returned to Julia's house. She was sitting on the the sofa reading, when I walked in. "Oh, there you are! You were up so early this morning. Did you see Bass sent over some lemonade? I love lemonade too." I nodded. "Are you alright, Ciara?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired. I'm going to go lay down for a bit."

"Okay, feel better. I'll be here if you need anything."

OoOoO

My nap turned into sleeping straight through till morning. I looked outside, I could see people heading toward the harbor. "Shit," I whispered. Tom and Jason would be here any moment. I turned back around and noticed a note on my vanity. I walked over to read it. "Didn't want to wake you! Be back with the boys in an hour, hopefully you're up by then! -Julia"

I sighed in relief. I hadn't been keen on seeing Monroe today anyway. I headed to my closet and looked for something to wear. Julia had stocked it with a variety of choices. It seemed more overwhelming than my wardrobe at home. I wasn't the type to get dressed up, unless I had something official to attend. If I was just in the office with my dad, he didn't care what I wore. I decided on a dress, just because I knew Julia would be wearing one. Then I braided my hair loosely.  

I headed downstairs, no one was home yet. I went into the kitchen and ate an apple, outside I could see people coming and going. The bottle of lemonade still sat on the sill. I pushed open the window and poured the bottle out into the garden. I could get my own lemonade, thank you very much. For a while I stood, expecting them home any minute.

I gave up and went to check my appearance in the mirror one last time. I fiddled with my hair, and eventually decided against the braid. The longer it took the Nevilles to come home, the more nervous I got. Julia had promised me I'd like Jason, but I still didn't know much about him. I twisted a piece of hair around my fingers absentmindedly. 

The door opening downstairs scared me half to death. I froze. "Ciara?" Julia called up the stairs.

"Coming!" I replied. But for another moment I just stared at my reflection in the mirror. Finally I turned and headed to the stairs. I could hear voices coming from the foyer below. 

"Mom, listen-"

Julia shushed him. "All I've heard come out of your mouth was some nonsense about Maine. Drop it, Jason. Now isn't the time, be nice." I headed down the stairs, without looking over at Julia and her son. I was afraid if I looked, I'd lose my balance and make a fool out of myself.

I heard a sharp intake of breath and then, "Elizabeth?" I glanced up quickly. 

My eyes were probably the size of saucers. "Nate?" I didn't even make it down the last two steps, I just fell right into him. He hugged me. I'd been so scared, and it was just Nate. "Wait, you're Jason?" I leaned back, but still held onto his arms.

"And you're Ciara." He smiled. "And you aren't in Maine."

I laughed quietly. "I guess we both have some explaining to do." I glanced over at Julia, who was standing next to a man I assumed was Tom. 

"Maybe we should all go sit down," Julia suggested. We followed her into the living room. I sat next to Jason on the couch. 

Tom stopped, and held out his hand. I shook it. "Tom Neville, nice to meet you." He joined Julia on the couch.

"So..." Julia started. "How do you two know each other?"

"I told you about finding someone in the woods, right? That was Nate- I mean, Jason. I never would have made it here without him." 

"All that and you never mentioned who you really were," Jason said.

"Well, you didn't exactly tell me everything either."

"You told me you were going to _Maine_. I pretty much told you everything."

"You conveniently left out the part about being in the Militia." I eyed his wrist, the brace was gone. In it's place I could just see the Militia brand above his sleeve. He pulled it down self consciously.

"I told you I lived in Philly," he pointed out. He was right, he had pretty much told me the truth. 

"In my defense, I'd only just met you, _and_ someone had already tried to kill me once."

He smiled. "This is insane." I nodded.

"So, Jason, you wanted to go to Maine because of this girl Elizabeth. But, it actually turned out to be Ciara. So the Maine business is sorted?"

I laughed. "You were going to follow me to Maine?" I asked. He nodded sheepishly. "That's kinda cute."

Julia and Tom still looked bewildered, but Julia gave us a huge smile. "Well, I don't think this could've turned out any better."

OoOoO

The rest of the day was spent with the Nevilles just talking. Julia pulled out an old photo album and showed me pictures of baby Jason. "Wasn't he just the cutest?" Julia said grinning. Jason looked embarrassed. I laced my fingers through his and he smiled at me.

"I wish we had some of your baby albums, Ciara!" Julia said.

"Oh boy, I haven't seen those in years." I shook my head. I knew exactly where they were, shoved in the back of the attic. I'd hid them years ago, so my mom couldn't show them off when dad's friends were in town.

"Food's ready!" Tom called, saving Jason from any more photos. We all ate dinner together. The conversation steered toward Tom and Jason's mission. Jason pointedly never made eye contact with his dad. After diner, Tom and Julia retired to their rooms. 

Jason and I moved back into the living room. "What happened out there with your dad? I noticed how tense things got when he started talking about the mission."

"I disobeyed a direct order," Jason explained. "Monroe won't be happy."

"What'd you do?" I asked, folding my legs underneath me.

"Saved a girl's life."

"Someone they wanted you to kill?"

"I was supposed to bring her in." He shook his head. "I don't know, I don't like the way things are run here."

"Neither do I." For a few minutes we fell into comfortable silence. I looked up at him and smiled.

"What?" He asked, cracking a smile of his own.

"It's just, I never expected things would turn out like this. You know?"

He nodded. "You were really just going to come here and marry some guy you'd never met?"

"Don't give yourself too much credit. I have a job to do for my country, I wasn't giving that up for some guy I met in the woods," I teased. "Have you talked to Monroe yet?"

He shook his head. "We're supposed to giving him a report on what happened in the morning."

"What do you think he'll do?"

"If I'm lucky, send me to California. If I'm not..."

I remembered my conversation with Monroe yesterday, and quickly pushed it out of my head. "Nothing's going to happen, it'll be fine. You'll stay here. Otherwise, I'd just have to follow you to California."

The idea was just crazy enough to make him smile. We both knew I couldn't leave the Republic and still work for Georgia. But, for one night, we could let ourselves pretend.


	5. Chapter 5

Julia and I waited nervously at home while Tom and Jason met with Monroe. I had been on the same page of Thomas Paine's Rights of Man for hours. It was one of the banned books Julia had given to me. It was interesting, but nothing could distract me from my worries.

There was a light knock on my door. "Ciara? Are you up?"

"Yeah, just reading," I called. Julia came inside. "Any word yet?" She shook her head. "I'm sure they'll be back soon. They were gone for a while, they probably have lots to talk about." She looked unconvinced, but just then I heard the door open. We both sighed in relief when their voices floated up from downstairs. 

Jason appeared in my open doorway. Julia hugged him before going downstairs to see Tom. I patted my bed, next to me, and Jason joined me. "So, how'd it go?"

"General Monroe pardoned me. No firing squad or California. I'm in the clear."

"Why do I get the feeling there's a "but" coming?" 

"The girl I saved is in danger. She's been reassigned to one of the most ruthless Militia soldiers of all time. I'm worried about her. I should've just brought her in, at least then I'd know she and her friends were alive. I thought I was helping."

"Do you save damsels in distress everyday, or should I be worried?"

"She reminded me of you," he admitted. 

"If she's in trouble, maybe you should help her. If it's the right thing to do."

"Monroe-"

"Screw Monroe. I'll deal with him, okay? He doesn't want a war with Georgia, and I can make sure that doesn't happen."

"I know I just got back, but I think I need to do this."

I nodded. "Do what you have to do." He put his hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes for a moment, then smiled just a bit. I leaned in and kissed him. "Be careful."

"You too. It's just as dangerous here as it is out there."

OoOoO

Two weeks passed without word from Jason, I was beginning to worry. He'd been sure it wouldn't take long, that he'd be able to find her and get back quickly. But if one of the Militia soldiers had caught him...Well then Monroe would know where he was.

I found Monroe in his office drinking, as per usual. I walked up and leaned on the desk. "Where's Jason?"

He glanced up from his work. "Ciara, I was wondering when you'd stop in. You haven't been around much since Jason got back."

"Where is he?" I repeated.

He shrugged. "He isn't out on a job for me. He's on temporary leave."

"He's missing."

"And you assume I have something to do with that? Maybe he just got cold feet."

I shook my head. "Listen, I'm here as an emissary of Georgia, and it's really up to me how policy goes between our countries. So either you tell me what you've done to Jason, or I leave."

He laughed. "I'd like to see you try." He took another sip from his cup. "How about this, I'll tell you where Jason is, if you tell me about Georgia, seem fair?"

"I am a bargaining piece, not a spy."

"I'm curious about how Georgia works," he continued. "We have laws and militias to keep our citizens in line."

"So do we, but we don't use them to terrorize people. Our citizens love Georgia. They choose to live in the Federation because we treat them well. That's the foundation of a strong society, trust between people and their government. Something you clearly do not have here." I took a breath. "You know, I could help with that. You've lost a lot of infrastructure since the blackout, but we could rebuild. It might take time to rehabilitate your image, but people would eventually come around. You could have an actual republic."

"As opposed to?"

"The definition of a republic is a state in which the power resides in the people's elected representatives. Last time I checked, you didn't hold elections."

"And you have in Georgia?"

I groaned. "We don't claim to be a republic, now do we? We have state representatives, they all work with President Jackson. You should know all this already." I shook my head. "Anyway, I answered your question, now answer mine. Where's Jason?"

OoOoO

I found Tom back at the house. "Hey, I need your help. I think Jason's in trouble." Tom followed me to the place Jason had been detained. Through the window, I could see him tied to a chair. I pushed open the door and hurried over to his side. Tom was close behind me.

Jason looked bad, his head hung down and he was covered in cuts and bruises. I wasn't even sure he was conscious. "Jason?" I whispered. I reached up and touched his cheek. He made a pained noise.

"We need to get him back to the house," Tom told me. The two of us picked Jason up as delicately as we could. We supported him as we made our way back home. We almost tripped over Julia on our way down the hall. She gasped when she saw the state her son was in. 

The three of us got Jason situated in a guest room on the first floor, so we didn't have to carry him upstairs. "Is he going to be alright?" Julia asked concerned. 

"I think he'll be okay," Told told her.

"What the fuck was Monroe thinking?" I snapped.

"Jason must have done something to really piss him off this time."

"Oh god, this is all my fault," I whispered. "He went after that girl, I told him to save her because it was the right thing to do. I said I'd take care of Monroe, I didn't think-"

"He went after Charlie Matheson?" Tom asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know, the same girl he saved before." I paused. "Matheson as in Miles?"

Tom furrowed his brow. "How do you know Miles?"

"Old family friend," I explained. "Doesn't Monroe still have Rachel? How many Mathesons does he need? Why that family?"

"Miles was Monroe's right hand man up until a few years ago. Miles abandoned him."

"Oh. Well that sheds some light on things."

OoOoO

I hardly left Jason's side while he recovered. He was mostly unconscious, and when he was awake he wasn't very lucid thanks to the painkillers. But I was determined to be there if he needed me. 

Several days after we rescued Jason, Monroe stopped by. I could hear the conversation from down the hall. "I gave your son a second chance after what happened last time. No one else would have had the chance to make a second mistake, but I let it slide for you, Tom. But he's left me with no choice. Either he reports immediately to the California Commonwealth, or he faces execution for treason. 

"Crossing the Plains Nation is as good as a death sentence."

"At least he'll get the chance to fight for his life."

"And Ciara?" Julia asked.

"She'll stay. I can't imagine President Jackson would be pleased if I sent his daughter to California. I'm sure we can find a more suitable match for her." After that they moved farther away, and I couldn't make out the conversation anymore. I knew what Tom would chose though, California was better than death. But either way, I wasn't ready to part with Jason so soon after finding him.

OoOoO

Over the next few days I sat about gathering the maids. I knew from my time in Savannah, the maids always knew everyone's business. I hand picked three to bring by the house. I brought them right into the guest room, and stood them at the foot of Jason's bed. "I know you three work for some of the most influential people in the Militia. I brought you here because we need help." I motioned at Jason. The girls looked sympathetic. "I need dirt so good that Monroe will trade for Jason's life."

"We don't gossip," Casey told me. She was a small mousey girl with white blonde hair.   
"Of course, but a woman also knows what's best for herself," I told her.

Anna Beth, a taller girl with black hair, raised an eyebrow. "What would be in it for us?"

"Protection from Monroe if he finds out you've been spying. I'm untouchable," I told them. "And if this all goes my way, I'll make sure you have a little extra to fill your pockets." Anna Beth and Casey quietly discussed with Molly the youngest. Finally they nodded and dispersed. All I could do now, was wait.

It couldn't have been three hours before Molly returned. "I have something Ms. Jackson."

"Oh, God, please don't call me that. I'm twenty five, not sixty five." Her face turned bright red, embarrassed. "It's okay. What'd you find?"

"I overheard Colonel Faber and his wife talking about their son. He's been missing for quite a while, you see, and most people presumed he was dead. But Anita told John she wanted to see her son, no matter the consequences." 

"Consequences?" I pressed.

"Their son is a rebel, she said it herself," Molly said confidently. "They're family will be under tremendous investigation. It always happens after a security breach like this. The General will have no choice but to exile the family. You never know who could be a rebel spy."

"And naturally, whoever gives Monroe this information will be greatly appreciated," I continued. "I suppose he might even be inclined to grant a favor to that person."

Molly nodded. "Very likely." She smiled conspiratorially. "You should tell him before anyone else finds out." 

"Thank you, Molly. You've been a tremendous help."

OoOoO

I waited outside Monroe's office for almost an hour before his meeting let out. Finally the doors opened and several officers walked out. I pushed past them and through the doors. One man was still talking to Monroe, and I stepped between them. "Excuse me, officer. General Monroe and I have pressing matters to discuss. Life and death, you understand." I shooed the man out, and closed the door behind him.

Monroe looked amused. "What's so important you couldn't wait five minutes?" He offered me a seat, but I shook my head.

"I have information you might be interested in," I told him. "A possible rebel spy in your midst."

He looked skeptical. "I'm listening."

"As you know, rebels killed three of my soldiers on the way here. I know how dangerous and unpredictable they can be. So I've been keeping an ear open for any information," I told him. "My sources tell me one of your Colonels has a rebel for a son. I think they may be meeting in secret. There's no telling what sort of information they're passing."

"I suppose you want something in exchange for his name?" Monroe asked.

"Only for Jason to remain in the Republic, all his mistakes forgiven, nothing much."

He nodded. "As long as you keep in line yourself, I think that request is simple enough."

"Perfect."

OoOoO

Julia put her hand on my shoulder, startling me. I looked up from Jason to her. She took a seat next to me. "Monroe needs to be dealt with." I closed my book and sat it down beside me. "I know you see it. He's crazy. You need to be careful, Ciara. He's been cordial so far, but he could turn on you at any moment."

"Monroe and I have an understanding."

"I'm not the only one who thinks Monroe is unfit for his position. There are more would turn on him if given the chance," she explained. "Tom could replace him. Once you and Jason are married, we could start working toward uniting the country."

"You cannot repeat that to anyone," I told her.

"You know it's true."

"Julia, what you're saying is treason, true or not." Since exposing the Fabers, I was keenly aware of how many ears were really listening in. I didn't want anything to happen to Julia.

After a moment she nodded curtly. "Of course, you're right."

She was right too. Monroe wasn't fit to lead a country. The Republic would be much better off with someone else in charge. As much as I wanted to agree with Julia, I couldn't. Monroe held all the cards. If he turned the power back on, Georgia would be in danger. I would be the only person stopping him from destroying my home.


	6. Chapter 6

One afternoon, I tailed some soldiers to the building where Rachel worked. It wasn't hard to find her, all I had to do was follow the music. When I pushed open the door, Rachel's off key singing voice drifted out. She stopped suddenly when she noticed me. "Oh, Ciara."

"Music," I whispered.

She looked positively giddy. "I finally got it working."

"I can see that." I walked toward her. "I haven't heard music like this in ages."

"How old are you?" She asked.

"Twenty-six a month from tomorrow," I answered.

"So you would've been ten then. You probably remember music better than my kids."

"I could probably still sing just about any song they played on the radio then."

She laughed. "You never can seem to forget song lyrics, can you?"

I hopped up on the counter next to her and swung my legs. She went back to fiddling with the box. I could see the silver pendant inside it. This was how she could turn the power on. "What do you think Monroe is going to do with it?"

"New tech for the Militia probably. Whatever he's planning won't be good for Georgia, or the Plains."

"Have you been to the Plains Nation?" I asked curiously.

"Not since the blackout," she told me. "I used to go to Colorado a lot, for business. It was beautiful there."

"I'd like to go one day. It feels strange to know the facts on paper, but not be able to see it for myself." I tilted my head and rattled off the facts I'd been taught. "They're divided into thirteen self-governing regions, composed of nomadic settlements, and war clans. I can't imagine living like that. I like my house on Forsyth Park just fine." I sighed. "I miss Georgia."

"I don't blame you." Rachel adjusted the pendant on the amplifier. I suddenly remembered Sarah's pendant.

"Do you know Charles and Mary Louise Braxton?" I asked.

She looked surprised. "Mary Louise designed the-" She paused. "Yes, I knew her."

"Her daughter has a pendant just like that one. I figured she was a part of whatever you did."

Rachel nodded. "Maybe I'll tell you about it one day." I heard footsteps in the hall and quickly hopped off the counter. "Hide in that closest. I know you're Bass's new favorite plaything, but he doesn't want you involved in this." I wanted to protest, but I let her usher me into a closet instead.

Through grate in the door, I could see Monroe walk in. He and Rachel discussed how soon the amplifiers would be ready. Then he left, looking quite annoyed. Once he was gone, Rachel unlocked the closet and let me out. "He's getting impatient," I noted.

She nodded, looking a little worried. "Something is happening soon. You should probably be getting home."

OoOoO

One night I was reading in my room when I head a huge crash from below. I tossed my book on the table, and headed out into the hall. "Julia?" I called down the stairs.

"Ciara, stay up there!" She yelled back, sounding scared. My first assumption was that there was another mouse in the kitchen. When I neared the bottom of the stairs, I realized that wasn't the case. 

"Look, Miles, I don't know how to help you," Tom said, holding up his hands in surrender.

"You're going to find them, and I'll stay here with Julia," Miles told him. He nodded toward the door. "Hurry up, I don't have all day." Tom left, without even noticing me on the stairs. I took the last few steps into the living room. Miles turned around, his eyes widened when he saw me. "Ciara Jackson?"

"Hey, Miles. Nice weather we're having."

"What in hell are you doing in the Monroe Republic?"

"Arranged marriage, preventing a war, you know the usual." I shrugged. He laughed and gave me a hug.

"You were a little rebellious pre-teen last I saw you, I can see growing up did nothing to change that."

I smiled. "Now, let's talk about why you have a gun pointed at my future mother-in-law."

"Technically, I'm not pointing the gun at her." He waved it around to prove his point.

I rolled my eyes. "Why are you here, Miles? Unfinished business with Monroe? I heard all about that one. My dad never told me you went full dark side, how fun."

"Monroe took some of my friends, I'm here to get them back."

"Oh, Rachel."

"Rachel?" He repeated blankly.

"You know, your sister-in-law? She's Monroe's not so willing helper in turning the power back on." I paused when I realized how confused he looked. "You didn't know?"

"I didn't even know she was still alive."

"Oh, well, surprise. Hope it's a good one?"

"Yeah, wow. That's crazy. Charlie is going to be really happy." He shook his head. "Do you know where they're keeping Danny?"

"I don't know a Danny. But Charlie I've heard of. My fiancé saved her life, from what I hear. Almost got him killed too." I shrugged. "Anyway, you want Rachel back? I can help with that."

"You know where she is?"

I nodded. "I'm resourceful."

We waited for Tom to return. He brought two of Miles' friends with him, a man and a woman. "Where's Charlie?" 

Tom shook his head. "She wasn't with the others. This is the best I can do, Miles. I'm done helping you. The rest is up to you."

"There's a chance Charlie is with Rachel," I told Miles. "We should go."

"Ciara, wait!" Julia called after me.

I shook my head. "I can't let any more innocent people die to fuel Monroe's quest for power," I told her. "I'll be back, don't worry."

She nodded, but still looked worried. "Be careful."

"We need to hurry," the woman said. I nodded toward the door and the three followed me out.

"Ciara, this is Nora and Aaron," Miles said. "Nora and Aaron, the future President of Georgia."

"Oh hush." I shook my head. "There's a factory building a few miles from here. Usually I hitch a ride with some soldiers, but clearly I can't take three fugitives along with me. So, I guess we'll have to walk."

"Monroe just gives you free rein of the place?" Nora asked.

I shrugged. "Well, he hasn't stopped me. So until then..."

"Bass is going soft," Miles said, shaking his head. Nora gave him a look that disagreed.

"Come on, more walking less talking. We've got a ways to go."

OoOoO

When we finally made it to the factory building, I motioned for everyone to take cover. "The place is covered," Nora said, peeking out. "How're we supposed to get in?"

Aaron shook his head. "There are too many guards." 

While the three discussed, I stood up. "Ciara, what are you doing?" Miles hissed.

"I'm distracting the guards so you can get closer," I said, as if it were obvious. "Figure out how to get inside, I'll be waiting." I walked up to the doors confidently. The soldiers looked at me. I crossed my arms impatiently. "Well, aren't you going to open the door?"

"Miss Jackson, sorry, we didn't recognize you from afar," one of them told me. I had a hard time believing that, considering my red hair sort of stood out. "Did you walk here?"

"I couldn't find a ride, and I needed to see Monroe. He is here isn't he?" I asked. "I'm going to be so pissed if I walked all the way out here for no reason. He told me he was going to include me in important matters, and then he just up and left, I'm so-"

"He's upstairs," the soldier cut me off.

"Perfect, then if you could just get these doors open, I'll be out of your way." I waved my hand at the door and the soldier nodded. One of the other men opened the doors for me. I spared a glance at Miles' hiding place. They'd managed to get away while I was talking. I patted the soldier on the shoulder. "Thanks a ton."

I weaved through the halls and took the stairs to the third floor. I found Monroe in the old foreman's office. "Ciara, I was wondering if you'd turn up today."

"You've been keeping things from me, I thought you promised to never lie?"

"Keeping things quiet, and lying aren't the same thing," he noted. "But you've done a good job of figuring things out for yourself."

"I know you're building amplifiers to turn the power back on. And I know that's going to make the Republic incredibly dangerous. What I don't know is what sort of tricks you have up your sleeve. Didn't we talk about working together, what happened to that?"

He smirked. "I'll give you a tour."

We'd barely made it down the hall when one of the soldiers from downstairs appeared. "Excuse me, sir. Miles Matheson has been spotted in the building."

I saw Monroe's jaw clench. "Find him, and bring him to me," he dispatched the soldier. To me he said, "You should wait in the office."

"No chance in hell."

He sighed. "Fine, but stay close. You don't have a gun."

I followed him down the hall. I was seriously hoping that Miles had found Rachel and Charlie. Maybe they were already outside and on their way to safety. But of course, that would be too easy. We turned a corner and came face to face with Rachel and Miles. The first thing Monroe did, was to push me behind him protectively. "Run."

"Monroe, he's-"

"Please," he added. He pushed me back the direction we'd come. I relented and slipped back around the corner, but I stopped as soon as I was out of sight. I knew Miles wouldn't hurt me, but Monroe didn't. I leaned back against the wall, my head swimming. I didn't know why he'd been so insistent on saving me, he didn't need me with the amplifiers done. I shook my head, maybe I'd been too quick to judge him.

I tried to listen in to the conversation. Rachel must have gone too, because I could only make out two voices. "Why are you here, Miles?" Monroe asked.

"Rachel is my family," Miles said.

"I'm your family," he told Miles. "Not Rachel, not those kids you barely know. _Me_." I had never heard Monroe sound so genuine. "Come back to the Militia, your family can go free."

For a moment, Miles didn't say anything. I didn't know what his plan was, sacrifice himself for his family maybe. Then I heard someone drop their gun in surrender, and I knew what he was doing. Miles was going to kill Monroe. "You're too far gone, Bass. The person I used to know is gone."

I heard the impact of a punch, I cringed. My whole body was screaming at me to get out of there, but I couldn't. Instead I surprised myself by going back around the corner. Miles and Monroe both looked up at me. I stood still like a deer in the headlights. I couldn't let Miles kill Monroe, and I didn't even know why. I told myself it was so I didn't owe him anything, for trying to protect me. 

My distraction allowed Miles to climb out the window. I sighed in relief, no one was dead. Monroe look calmly out the window. "He was going to kill you," I said quietly. He nodded, but didn't say anything. I could tell how genuinely upset he was that his former friend had betrayed him once again.

"It doesn't matter," he said finally. "It doesn't matter that he got away." He motioned for me to follow him. We stepped outside onto a balcony. He pointed toward the ground.

"Is that a helicopter?" I asked. The loudest noise I'd ever heard drowned out his reply. I watched as the helicopter rose off the ground. My stomach churned. "Oh my god."


	7. Chapter 7

Having access to electricity changed everything, just as I knew it would. Monroe wasn't content to hold it, and use it only as "insurance." Every day reports came in of rebel camps being wiped off the map. I didn't protest, rebels had killed Garrett. The rebels didn't deserve my help any more than Monroe did. In fact, I stayed away from him too. Instead, I kept Julia company at home, while the boys were busy in the field.

I found Julia staring out the window in the kitchen. "You're a better person than I am," she said quietly. "I would've let Miles kill him."

I walked over. "People are dying because of me, I don't think that makes me a good person."

She shrugged. "If it weren't Monroe, it would be someone else. That's the way of the world now, it's kill or be killed."

"Tom and Jason will be home soon," I told her. "Then things will go back to normal." She looked at me unconvinced. I wasn't sure I even believed myself.

OoOoO

I was summoned to Monroe's office one afternoon. I had been trying to take a nap, and was none too pleased to be woken up. I shoved through the door, hoping to convey my frustration. My mood changed suddenly when I saw Tom. He looked distraught. "What happened?"

For a second no one spoke. I looked between Tom and Monroe. Even Monroe looked somber. "It's Jason," Tom said finally. "We were doing recon after an airstrike. A group of rebels attacked and he was shot right in front of me."

I stared at him for a moment. "He's dead?" I asked. Tom nodded, he reached out for me but I backed away. I walked straight back to the door and into the hallway. 

"Ciara, wait!" Tom called after me. I ignored him and jogged down the stairs. Once I was out of the building, I didn't know where to go. So I just walked, afraid that if I stopped I'd break down. But when I finally did drop down under a tree, I couldn't even cry. I just felt numb.

The rebels were supposed to be on the right side. They were anti-Monroe, and pro-America. They weren't supposed kill innocent people. But, twice, they had taken people from me who didn't deserve it. I was so tired of the politics of war. Neither side cared who lived or died, they only cared that they came out on top. The ends justify the means. I leaned back against the tree.

Garrett was right. People were expendable in war.

OoOoO

That night I dreamt about Georgia. I was at a table next to Sarah Braxton. Charles and Mary Louise stood across the room. I knew it was a dream, because Mary Louise had died over a decade ago. I recognized the room, but only vaguely, it wasn't in Savannah. Sarah stabbed me in the arm with her fork. I glanced over at her and she giggled.

"Miss Jackson," a familiar voice said from behind me. I turned to see Garrett. "I need you to come with me." I nodded and stood up. I ruffled Sarah's hair as I left, and she made a face.

As soon as Garrett opened the doors, the scene changed. I knew this place well, Forsyth Park in Savannah. I knew if I turned around, I'd see we were standing on my own porch. Garrett pointed forward, and I continued on. Leaning against one of the Spanish moss covered trees, was Jason. 

I glanced back at Garrett. "What's he doing here?"

He pointed again, more forcefully. I turned back. Jason was bleeding from several bullet wounds in his chest. I turned back to Garrett, unable to look any longer. I screamed. It wasn't Garrett anymore, it was his rotting corpse. "You could have stopped this," he said.

"Stop, stop!" I backed away as he walked toward me. I tripped over Jason and hit the ground with a thump. I woke up tangled in my sheets. 

I sat up for a moment, taking deep breaths. I got out of bed and went down to the living room. There was no way I was getting any more sleep after that. I lit a candle and picked a random book from the shelf. For hours, I sat there looking at the pages, not really comprehending. Eventually I gave up and just sat.

That was how Julia found me in the morning. Sitting with my knees drawn up to my chest, and staring out the window. She sat next to me, and put her arm around my shoulder. I lay my head on her, and ended up dozing off. But I awoke with a jolt, afraid I would have another nightmare. Julia rubbed my back.

Tom put a hand on my shoulder, startling me. I must have dozed off again. "Monroe would like to see you in his office, if you're up to it."

I stared at him for a moment, and then nodded. "I need to change clothes." I reached up and touched my hair, I could tell it was a tangled mess.

"I'll comb your hair," Julia offered. She stood up and offered me a hand. I let her lead me up to my room, and she picked out a clean outfit. I sat patiently as she combed through my tangles, and then braided it out of my face. "There, much better." Julia took me back downstairs and handed me over to Tom.

We walked in silence to Monroe's office. I didn't speak until we were almost there. "What happens to me now?"

Tom shook his head. "You're going to be okay."

He sounded confident, but I'd learned Tom was an expert bullshitter. He motioned me inside, and I took the stairs up to the office. I listened to the creaks of the old wood as I went. With each step, the pit in my stomach grew. Monroe didn't need me anymore, I was expendable. 

Whether he killed me now, or sent me home didn't matter much. I knew the airstrikes would come for Georgia eventually. Sending me home was just another death sentence. I stood right outside the office door for what felt like an hour. When I was finally composed, I pushed it open. "You asked to see me?" I said casually. Pretending that I hadn't just pictured my death a hundred ways in the hall.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Monroe said quietly.

"Sure." I nodded. I never knew what the appropriate response was to someone offering their condolences. Thanks sounded too optimistic. Me too sounded too selfish, it wasn't just my loss.

"How are you holding up?"

"Fine," I said strongly. But as soon as the word left my mouth, I felt my chin wobble. The façade I was trying to build collapsed. Once the tears started, I couldn't make them stop. I expected Monroe to ignore them, but instead he stepped around the desk and hugged me. I latched onto his arms tightly, not realizing until then how desperately I needed a hug. He didn't move away. It was the most human thing I'd ever seen him do, and it only made me cry more. 

Finally, after who knows how long, I stopped crying. Monroe stepped back to look at me, but he didn't take his hands off my arms.

"You're safe," he told me. "I promise nothing is going to happen to you." He wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"Can I go home?" I whispered. "Back to Georgia." I decided it didn't matter if I didn't have long left before the Federation was attacked. If I died, at least I would die at home.

He hesitated. "I want to maintain the peace between the Republic and the Federation. I still want you to marry into the Republic."

"But Jason is dead."

"Marry me instead." I started to open my mouth, but he continued before I got the chance. "I can guarantee your safety here. You could have whatever you want. I'll give you your own amplifier if you want it. You said yourself, you want to help the Republic. Stay here and do that. We could have a good life, even if you never love me."

I didn't know what to say. The last time he proposed, I laughed in his face. But this time was different, it felt genuine. "Can I think about it?" I asked. He nodded and took his hand off my arm. I turned toward the door and took a few steps away. Then I stopped, standing in the middle of his office. I turned back around. Monroe didn't say anything, he just watched me. "Do you love me?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter," he said, without missing a beat. I nodded, he was right. I hadn't been expecting to marry for love anyway. I wondered if Monroe loved anyone, maybe he'd been a monster for so long he'd forgotten how. But I had seen softness in him too. Maybe he just wanted everyone to think he was a monster. You can't be hurt if you don't feel anything. 

I nodded. "Ok, I'll marry you."

OoOoO

The following afternoon, Julia and I had several wives of officers over for tea. We hadn't had much of a choice, they arrived with gifts and we had to let them in. I was suddenly the talk of the town. The First daughter of Georgia, and I was marrying General Monroe. I sat uncomfortably as the women gossiped. I hated that Julia was expected to put up with this so soon after the death of her only son. Though, I noted, she was an expert at pretending she was fine. She almost had me fooled.

"You know," one of the women started. "I've always thought General Monroe was incredibly handsome." Her name was Katherine, she had a nasally voice. "But of course, I'd never say that in front of my husband." The other women laughed quietly and nodded their agreement.

It took all my strength not to roll my eyes. "I suppose he isn't hideous," I said. Julia shot me a look. The other women laughed, as if I'd just told the funniest joke.

"You're just the luckiest woman in the Monroe Republic," Katherine told me.

The door opened, saving me from responding. Tom stood in the doorway, he looked anxious. "Excuse me," Julia said to the women. "I'm going to have to ask you all to leave."

"Please do, and quickly," I mumbled. One of the women overheard and gave me an annoyed look. Once they were gone, I felt loads better.

"What is it, Tom? Julia asked.

"We need to leave immediately," Tom told her. Julia nodded as if she knew this was coming.

"Leave?" I repeated.

"We have to get out of the Republic, we're going to Georgia," Tom told me. "You've got to make a choice."

"Come with us," Julia pleaded. "I know this isn't the life you wanted."

I nodded decisively. "The two of you should leave during dinner. I'll make sure Monroe is busy, he won't know you've gone till the morning. You'll have a head start."

"Ciara-" Julia started.

"You need to pack, there isn't much time."


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning I was woken up by a soldier banging on my front door. I was barely given time to change out of my pajamas before I was being dragged to Monroe's office. "What, miss me already? Last night was fun but-"

"Tom didn't show up for his patrol, Julia hasn't been seen either," Monroe informed me. "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

I shrugged. "Maybe they went on vacation."

"Come on, Ciara. You know where they went."

"I had no idea they were leaving," I lied. "I thought we trusted each other." I tilted my head. "More or less."

"How do you expect me to trust you, when you're clearly lying to me?"

"I don't know where they are," I repeated, enunciating each word.

"Flynn," Monroe called. Randall Flynn, a skinny balding man, appeared in the doorway. He looked like a lizard, and he made my skin crawl. He was Monroe's newest expert on the pendants, now that Rachel was gone. "How are the nukes coming?"

"Ready for action, General," Randall answered.

"Send one to Atlanta, immediately," Monroe told him.

Randall looked smug. "Of course." 

"Bass, no!" I shouted. Flynn slipped out of the room. I grabbed his arm, one of the soldiers started to pull me back but Monroe waved him away. "There are thousands of innocents there, you can't just kill them all."

"They'll have a choice. Issue a proclamation of peace, or I blow Atlanta off the map."

"Let me go," I begged. "I can talk to President Jackson. I'll make sure he agrees. No one has to die, not because of me. Please."

He thought for a moment, then finally nodded. "Fine, but I'm sending men with you."

"Fine," I repeated. I turned and walked out. 

The first thing I did when I got back to the house, was pry up a floorboard in Tom's room. Before leaving, he'd told me he was leaving weapons for me, just in case. I grabbed what I could hide, a few knives and a pistol.

The knock on my door startled me. I stashed the weapons and ran back to my room to grab my bag. I shouted down the stairs as I ran by. "Be down in a minute!"

OoOoO

We made good time getting to Georgia. The three soldiers Monroe had chosen hadn't spoken to me the entire time. I didn't try to make conversation either, I was too busy planning. As soon as we crossed the border, I clutched my stomach and groaned. "What's wrong?" One of the soldiers asked, pulling up beside me.

"My stomach, I think I'm going to be sick. I must have caught a bug." I stumbled from my horse and onto the ground. Once I was on my knees I stuck my hands in my pockets and waited. Two soldiers came over to check on me. I withdrew the knives from my pockets and stabbed them both in the stomach. I grabbed the pistol from my waistband and shot the third soldier. I quickly climbed back on my horse and gave it a swift kick. I still had a lot of ground to cover before I made it to Atlanta.

When I neared the city limits, I pulled a baseball hat out of my backpack and put my hair up inside it. I didn't want to be recognized before I got to the government building, I couldn't afford to be stopped. As I weaved through the alleys, I considered where Monroe could be hiding a nuke. 

Finally I emerged onto a busy street, just a few blocks from city hall. A small group of soldiers were escorting a man just ahead of me. As I neared them, I realized it was Miles. I tossed my hat, and approached them. "Excuse me," I called. The men turned. Miles looked relieved. 

One of the soldiers pushed forward. "Ciara?"

I gasped. "Garrett?"

"Take him inside," Garrett ordered the others. "We'll be right there." As soon as the others had turned around, he picked me up and spun me.

"I thought you were dead!" 

"I should be, I don't know how I didn't get hit. I managed to convince the rebels I wasn't with the Milia."

"And they just let you go?" I asked.

"Well, no. They questioned me for a few days. But eventually, they believed me and sent me home. Did you make it to Philly?" I nodded. "Did you run away?"

"Not exactly." I shook my head. "Listen, I'll explain it all later. There's a nuke in Atlanta. Monroe is going to detonate if my dad doesn't make an official declaration of peace."

"The President is in Atlanta this week, fortunately. He's inside, that's where I was taking Matheson."

"We don't have any time to waste, let's go."

We headed upstairs to my dad's office. It wasn't as nice as the one in Savannah, but it was familiar. The soldiers outside let us in. Inside my dad was talking to Miles. They both looked up when I came in.

"Ciara?" He walked over. "My God, how did you get here?"

"Hey, dad. Miss me?" He hugged me, for a long time. 

"What's going on? Why are you here?"

"It's a long story, but there's a nuke in the city. It's my fault."

"You conveniently left out that part," Garrett said.

"It doesn't matter why. We just need to find it," my dad told him.

"We could use Miles," I said. "And his friends if they're in town." My dad glanced at Miles, who was still handcuffed.

"I was going to tell you about the nuke, right before your daughter walked in," Miles told him. "That's why I'm here."

"Dad, he isn't in the Militia anymore. But he does know everything there is to know about them, that could be really helpful right now."

Jonathan finally nodded. "I'll release him, on your word." He nodded for Garrett to unlock his cuffs.

"The kid who has the nuke, Alec, I know him. I trained him back when I was in the Militia. He's extremely violent and unpredictable. But, I can help," he assured us. To me he added, "Nora and Charlie are already looking for him."

"Who are these friends?" My dad asked suspiciously.

"My niece, and a friend."

"Garrett's on my patrol," I told my dad. He was momentarily distracted from interrogating Miles anymore.

"Your patrol?" My dad asked.

"You need as many eyes out there as you can get. I'll take a patrol, let Garrett pick them."

"You need to get out of the city," he protested.

"This is my fault, and I intend on fixing it."

My dad sighed but nodded. "King, choose a few of your best men." Garrett nodded.

"Garrett, choose a few of your best men."

"Your daughter is safe with me, Mr. President," Garrett assured him.

"Enough talking," I said, pulling Garrett toward the door. "We have to move."

OoOoO

"This kid, Alec, do you know him?" Garrett asked, as we scoured the streets. I shook my head. "So, you want to tell me how you got back to Georgia?"

I sighed. "I asked to negotiate with my dad."

"Monroe trusts you?" He asked.

"Yeah, at least he did. Then I messed up." I stopped. "Ugh, I mean, I didn't mess up. I did the right thing. Except it turned into this huge mess."

"What happened?"

"I helped my should have been in-laws escape the Republic."

"Should have been?"

I nodded. "Jason, the guy I was supposed to marry was killed."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said uncomfortably.

"He was a good person. He didn't deserve to die."

We met up with our other men. "The nuke isn't here." 

They all discussed where we should go next, then it hit me. "He already moved it." Everyone turned to look at me. "Dad started the evacuation procedures, so Alec followed them. He's in the safe zone."

"There's an abandoned building on the edge of the safe zone," Garrett realized. "It closed for construction and never reopened."

"He has to be in there, no one would notice him or a nuke." I let Garrett lead the way, and we all ran toward the building. "We should split up," I ordered. "Garett and I will come up from the back, the rest of you go through the front."

Everyone nodded and dispersed. Garrett and I headed up the stairs, checking each floor. A few floors up, Garrett grabbed my arm. "Hear that?" He whispered. I shook my head. He held up a finger, telling me to wait. Then I heard it, footsteps. Someone was pacing. 

Garrett pointed me toward the wall, and I walked against it, until I reached the corner. I motioned for him to go around to the other stairwell, so he could catch Alec off guard.

A static noise came over the radio in Alec's arms, and then Monroe's voice. "Detonation is a go, Alec." 

Alec took a few steps away, and bent down over the nuke. I took my chance and ran at him, knocking him to the ground. The radio flew out of his hands. I scooped it up, while Garrett pulled Alec away from me. I fumbled with the receiver, unused to this technology. "This is Ciara Jackson. No one is blowing anyone up today."

"Ciara?" Monroe asked. 

"Yes, Bass. It's me," I said. "You almost blew me up, thanks for that."

"The soldiers I sent you with were under strict orders to keep you a safe distance from the city. They weren't to let you inside."

"They didn't _let_ me do anything," I told him. "They're dead."

"You killed all three of them?" He asked, I could hear the surprise in his voice.

"Yes." 

"I promise that I couldn't have ordered the detonation if I'd known you were in the fallout zone."

"Oh, so, I was going to live. But you were going to level Atlanta, that makes me feel better." I flipped the radio off before he could reply. 

Footsteps on the stairs got my attention, Miles appeared with my other soldiers. "Oh, you found him."

I nodded. "He's all yours." I pulled Garrett down the stairs. I gave him a hug. "It was really nice seeing you, Garrett."

"Why does this feel like goodbye?" He asked. "Wait, you aren't seriously thinking about going back after that stunt Monroe just pulled?"

"I have to, if I don't Bass will just keep coming for us. I've got to finish what I started." 

I headed down the alley, but my dad surprised me. His own patrol stood behind him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I've got to go back, you know I do. It's the only way to avoid war."

He shook his head. "It was wrong of me to send you there. You were right all along. We're declaring war on the Monroe Republic."

"Dad, that's crazy. You can't go to war with the Republic. They have electricity, and helicopters, and nukes. Who knows what else Monroe has planned. We can't fight that."

"We can sure as hell try."

OoOoO

Back at City Hall it was decided that the rebels, led by Miles, would join Georgia in the war against the Republic. Letters had already been sent to the Plains Nation, but it would be some time before we received a response.

"Our forces out number his," Garrett told me, over dinner. "Not to mention, we have a navy and he doesn't."

I held up my hands in surrender. "Alright, alright, I get it. I'm already staying, I don't need the sales pitch." He laughed and took another drink. 

"Why do you look like someone kicked your puppy?" He asked.

I laughed. "I'm fine, promise." In the back of my mind, I could see Monroe looking out the window when Miles left him. And Monroe letting me cry in his arms after Jason died. I hadn't seen it often, but I knew there was more to him than a power-hungry sociopath. I wanted to explain to Garrett, but knew he would never understand. So instead, I just laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

It had taken some convincing, but my dad had finally allowed me to be on the front lines with Miles and Garrett. I wasn't fighting, but I there for tactical support. I was also helping Miles with some secret recon on the sides. I met his spies across the Republic borders and brought the messages back.

I handed Miles a new letter. He looked it over, then looked up at me. "This one is unopened, I'm surprised."

"There was never anything interesting," I told him. He shrugged and sat it down on the table. "That one came from a Militia soldier," I told him. I tapped my foot impatiently.

"You can go," he told me.

"Miles, come on. Open it."

"Should've done it yourself."

"You just want me to be annoying, don't you?" I groaned. "It could be important, come on!" He laughed, but picked up the letter. As he read it, his face fell. "What?"

"He's gone back to our hometown."

"You're from Jasper, aren't you? You grew up with my mom."

"Your mom's quite a bit older than me, but yeah. We all lived in the same town. Mostly, I spent time with Emma."

"Oh, Aunt Emma, I haven't seen her since I was a kid." I remembered my aunt. She and my mom had almost looked like twins, despite the age difference. "Were you two close?"

"We were engaged."

"Engaged," I repeated. "How did I not know that?"

"Bass wants me to lure her out," he continued. "He's going to kill her if I don't go to Jasper."

I waited a beat, but he didn't say anything else. "I know it's playing into his hands, but we have to go. I'm going with you, so don't even bother."

"I wasn't going to argue," he said. "We can't tell anyone, they'll insist on coming. The letter says to come alone, but I'm sure Bass won't object to you."

OoOoO

We left as quickly as possible, without telling anyone where we were going. It was going to take a few days, which meant Miles and I had a lot of quality time together.

"So," he said glancing over. "You and Bass were friends."

"I'm not sure Bass has friends."

"You kept me from killing him," Miles reminded me.

"Yeah, I don't know why."

"So, you want him dead?"

"I didn't say that," I said. Miles just nodded like he understood it all perfectly. "I just think, maybe you were wrong about him. At least a in part."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really, now?"

"You said he was too far gone, but I don't know if that's true. I've seen him act, I don't know, like he has a heart."

"Care to elaborate?"

I thought about it for a moment and then shook my head. "You're just going to have to take my word for it."

"You aren't making a strong case."

I shrugged. "Fine, don't believe me. Hell, I'm not even sure if I believe me."

OoOoO

Miles and I ducked into an alley, out of view. I had never been to Jasper before. I wondered what it had been like when my mom was growing up here. "What now?" I asked Miles.

"We find Bass."

I glanced around the corner. "Looks like they're herding people into the church, maybe check there?"

He nodded. "Okay, let's make a plan. You go around-" I jumped up and headed into the square. I fell in with the others going inside. I did a lap around the ground floor, but Bass and Emma were no where to be seen. I hoped that I would still recognize Emma after all these years.

Finally I found a soldier I recognized. "Carlson, where's Monroe?" I asked quietly. He looked at me surprised. Carlson used to give me rides to Rachel's workspace back in Philly.

"Ciara, what are you doing here?"

I shook my head. "I don't have time for this," I told him. "Where's Bass?" I thought he was going to tell me to scram, but finally pointed upstairs. "Perfect. And, if you could, keep this a secret for now, okay?"

I headed up the stairs into the loft. I could hear voices coming through the door. I leaned on the wall outside to listen in. "Bass, I know you. This isn't who you are." I didn't recognize the woman's voice, but I assumed it much be Emma. There was a long pause. I looked through the cracked open door, and gasped as Emma kissed Bass. I slammed my hand over my mouth, hoping the noise hadn't been loud enough for them to hear. I backed into the hallway.

"I want to be the man you knew, but he's dead," Bass told her. I could hear his footsteps coming toward me, and panicked. I searched for an escape route that didn't exist. Fortunately, he didn't even look in my direction as he made his way down the stairs. As soon as his back was to me, I slipped into the room.

"Aunt Emma?" When she turned, I knew for sure it was my aunt. She still looked just like my mother.

"Ciara, is that really you?" I nodded and she opened her arms to hug me. "You've grown up so much." She held me at arms length to look at me. "You look so much like your mom did when she was your age."

"Thanks," I said quietly

"Is she here too?" She asked, glancing around.

I shook my head. "She was killed about seven years ago."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I haven't seen any of you in such a long time. What happened?"

"I wasn't there, I don't know exactly." I ran my fingers through my hair. "I came looking for you. Miles said you were in trouble."

"Miles is here?"

I nodded. "He told me you used to be engaged? I never knew about that." I glanced back at the door. "But I guess you and Bass had history too?"

She sighed. "Bass and I were complicated. Before they joined the military, we had a brief fling."

My eyes grew wide. "Connor, he's- He's Monroe's son, isn't he?" She bit her lip and nodded. "Oh my god."

"How do you know Bass?"

I sighed. "My dad is President of Georgia, and I ended up in the Republic for this arranged marriage. But my fiancé was killed. After that..." I trailed off, bouncing on my heels uncomfortably. "I agreed to marry Bass."

Now it was her turn to be surprised. "You're a president's daughter, and you're engaged to Bass."

"The same Bass who happens to be your ex, and the father of the cousin I haven't seen in sixteen years."

"Small world," she said, with a weak laugh.

I shook my head. "I can't believe he knew I was your niece the entire time, and never said anything. I was stupid to think he might actually care about me, but he really just wanted you."

"Ciara, if something happens to me, I need you to find-"

I cut her off. "Emma, nothing is going to happen to you. Miles and I came here to rescue you, and that's exactly what we're going to do. Okay?" She nodded, but didn't look convinced. "Alright, we need to get out of here."

As we descended the stairs, it was clear everything had gone into chaos. People were shrieking and running down the hall, toward the door. "They're going to burn us alive!" Someone shouted.

I looked out the window. "Oh god, they're torching the building."

Emma stood next to me, looking out into the square. "They've blocked the front entrance. We can go out the back, there's another exit through the kitchen." I followed her through the sanctuary. Smoke had already filled the building, and it was getting hard to see. We pushed through the masses clambering for the main doors. I heard a creak, and looked to see a flaming ceiling beam falling. I pulled Emma back just in time. The pews in front of us burst into flames.

"We can't go this way!" I yelled over the chaos.

"Then we have to go back!" She shouted. "Go upstairs, there's a door at the end of the hall, it opens to the bell tower. You can't get down from there, but maybe you can get Bass's attention. He knew I was in here, and he still set the place on fire. You, he didn't know about. I think you're wrong, he doesn't love me anymore. If he did, he would've come home a long time ago."

I shook my head. "I'm not going to leave you, Emma." She opened her mouth to protest, but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward the door. We ran right into Miles, who grabbed us both. 

"This is the second time you have run away before we could make a plan," Miles said gruffly. "That's not how this works."

"I had a plan, run inside and find Emma." I motioned toward her. "I found her."

He shot me a look as we turned down another hall. "One day, you're going to get yourself killed."

"Is that day going to be today?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Not if I can help it."

The entryway was crowded, but I could tell people were getting out. When I looked closer, I realized why. Carlson and the other soldier were dead. "I think Charlie and Nora must have followed us here."

Gunfire sounded from outside. Miles pushed Emma and me toward the doors. I could see the Georgian army, interspersed with rebels. With their distraction, people were escaping the burning church. I lost Emma and Miles in the rush.

"Miles, turn yourself over, or I'll kill her!" I heard Bass yell. The square went silent. The crowd had dispersed when they realized there was a battle going on. I snuck along the backside of the square, toward the Militia. If I could just get close to Monroe, I could talk him down. At the very least, I could get Emma out of there. He continued yelling for Miles, to my surprise Miles didn't reveal himself. 

"I want to see my son," Emma said quietly. I was close enough now to hear, also close enough to shoot. I grabbed my gun.

"Your son?"

Emma nodded. "You're his father." Before she could say anything else, there was a gunshot from the Georgian side. Emma and Bass both hit the ground. I screamed and ran toward them, unsure at first who'd been hit. Then Bass sat up, covered in blood. Emma didn't move. I grabbed Emma's hand, I could tell she wasn't going to make it. "Find him, Ciara. He'll trust you."

"Wait, Emma, I don't know where to look." Her eyes drifted close. I gave her a gentle shake. "Emma, where is he?" She was silent. "Please, please, don't die." I felt someone's hands under my arms. I was being lifted up and away from my aunt. I kicked and screamed and tried to get away.

"She's dead," the soldier told me. He lifted me into the helicopter as I continued to fight him off. Despite my flailing, I was somehow still strapped into a seat next to Bass. The doors closed and like a switch, my energy depleted. I fell limp into my seat. Slowly the tears ran down my face, until they turned into full blown sobs. I pressed my face into Monroe's shoulder. For a moment it didn't matter he might have me killed tomorrow. Nothing mattered anymore. No matter what side I was on, someone I loved was always going to get hurt.


	10. Chapter 10

**GarrettPOV**

I only saw Ciara for a moment before they whisked her onto the helicopter. She had been kicking and screaming. Her aunt had been killed, and she was being abducted, of course she was unwilling to go. I spent the last week thinking about her, I wanted to go after her, but Miles shot down the idea. Getting in and out of Philly was extremely dangerous. Ciara could fend for herself, he said. Even President Jackson, her own father, took Mile's side. 

I sat outside with several other soldiers. I knocked back another shot and the rebel soldier sitting next to me laughed. “You might want to slow down, unless you want a bad headache tomorrow,” he cautioned.

“Don’t care,” I muttered.

“What’s got you so upset?” He asked.

"Militia abducted a friend of mine during that confrontation in Jasper. I couldn't stop them."

“Your girlfriend?” He asked.

I shook my head. “No, just a friend. I lost her to the Republic once already, now she's gone again. I don't think they'll let her go so easily this time."

"She's already escaped once? She must have luck on her side."

I shook my head. "I wouldn't call her lucky. Her mom died before she turned 18, and her fiancé died a few months back. Her aunt was killed in Jasper." I shook my head. "But you'd never know it by talking to her. She's on glorious quest to rebuild the United States. Thinks she can single handedly unite the Federation and the Republic."

The rebel laughed. “I knew a girl like that once.”

“Knew?” I asked, happy to change the subject.

"I met a girl, on accident. She was running from rebels, ironically enough. I helped her. I never thought I would see her again, but she wasn't who I thought she was. I used to be in the Militia. My father was important enough to warrant a political marriage for his son. Lucky for me, I was engaged to the girl in the woods."

“If anyone around here has luck on their side it appears to be you,” I said patting him on the shoulder. “What happened to her?”

"I had to leave the Militia, and I left her behind. I don't know what happened to her. She could be dead for all I know. Maybe they told her I just abandoned her. She might hate me now."

I handed him the bottle I was drinking. “I think you could use a drink too.” He laughed quietly and took a swig. “What was she like?”

“Besides having crazy dreams about rebuilding the country? She was nice to everyone, in her own way. But she could have an attitude too. The was hardly a moment when she wasn't holding a book, or drawing." He stopped and laughed. "Either that or she was eating pie, and drinking lemonade."

I laughed. "That reminds me of Ciara. When I was escorting her to Philadelphia we passed these kids selling lemonade. She made us stop for a glass. It was so good she bought the entire pitcher."

His head snapped up quickly. “What did you say?”

“She bought a lot of lemonade?”

“No, her name, what was it?” He asked urgently.

“Ciara Jackson, the President’s daughter.”

“That’s the girl who was just abducted?” He asked. I nodded not sure where he was going with this. “She was the girl from the woods, the one I was supposed to marry."

I blinked. "Wait, you're Jason?"

He nodded. “I can’t believe she got out of the Republic.”

“She helped your parents escape, almost got Atlanta blown up because of it. She thought you were dead.”

“So that’s what they told her. I was forced to leave. If I went back, they would've killed me. I thought my best bet was to come here, and hopefully get her back one day."

"I've been looking for a team to go to Philly with me, if you're interested," I told him. I held out my hand, and he shook it. "Garrett King, nice to meet you." 

He looked surprised. "You're the friend who was killed by rebels."

"Turns out, I'm very much alive. Apparently people in Ciara's life don't stay dead."

“Maybe I was right, maybe she is the one with all the luck.”

**CiaraPOV**

I had been in Monroe's office all night. His gunshot wound had been bandaged, and the doctor had left us with the request that we both get rest. We hadn't. Bass hadn't said a word to anyone. I'd only talked to Molly when she came in to ask if I needed anything.

Monroe was pacing, it was making me nervous. Pacing meant thinking, and thinking meant he could be deciding my fate. Finally he glanced over at me. He looked a bit surprised, as if he hadn't realized I was still there. "You can leave," he said simply.

“What?” I asked, standing quickly, positive I had misheard.

“You can go back. I’m letting you go.”

“Why?” I asked cautiously.

“I don’t want to hurt you. I’ll tell my men to let you leave and not to bother you should they ever cross paths with you again."

“You can’t be serious.”

"You're welcome to stay here too, if you want." He frowned. "But I thought you'd be happy to leave."

I frowned too. I didn't know what I felt. "I don't know, I should be happy. You've almost killed me twice now, without even meaning to. But you aren't the one who killed Emma, they did." It felt odd to set my own army as the "other." But thinking of them as my people felt wrong too.

“It was my fault,” he said. It was the first time I had heard the emotion slip out since last night. He was as upset as I was about Emma’s death, maybe even more so.

“You didn’t mean for her to die. I don’t think you would have pulled the trigger if it came down to it. There are some lines even you wouldn’t cross. I saw how you looked at her, when she told you about your son.”

“You knew about him?”

"I knew she had a son, but I didn't know he was yours. I didn't even know you knew Emma till yesterday." I sighed. "But you loved her, and you got me instead."

He looked at me for a long moment. "I wanted you for you." I sat back down. "Are you going back?" He asked, when it was clear I wasn't going to respond.

"I don't know. Yes, probably. I mean, I should." I nodded, then shook my head, changing my mind. Finally I just leaned back against the couch. "I don't think I can chose sides here. My goal isn't confined to the Federation or the Republic. I want to unite the country, the United States of America. I've got to focus on that, regardless of how this war ends."

“I admire your will to stay devoted your cause, no matter what,” Bass said.

"It's the only thing I can do now. It's a better cause than either side of this war are fighting for. I'm looking at the bigger picture, focusing on the future." I shrugged. "I'm going to fight for this country, and the people I love. I won't let anyone or anything stand in my way."

"What if someone you love is what's standing in your way?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I guess, I have to decide which is more important." He grabbed a bottle and poured himself a drink, then he offered me a glass. To his surprised I took it, and knocked it back. "You said everyone needs a drink eventually, I guess I'm there."

**GPOV**

“Did you hear?” Jason asked, sitting by me at dinner. “Miles is getting a boat together to go up to Philadelphia.”

“For Ciara?” I asked.

He shook his head. “They’re kidnapping a scientist. But, if we volunteer we’ll be right there. We can go in and get her ourselves,” he explained.

I nodded. “That doesn’t sound like a bad plan.”

He frowned. “My father is going to be there too.”

“On the boat?”

He nodded. “President Jackson recruited him to join the army.”

“Why would he come to Georgia?”

“He lives off revenge. He probably just jumped at the first opportunity to take down Monroe. Maybe he thinks he owes something to Ciara for saving his life."

"You think he'll help us rescue her?"

“There’s no way we’re getting him back in Philly.”

“Some way of paying her back then."

OoOoO

The next day we took a boat to Philly. We were posing as a group of fishermen. Charlie had expressed her dislike of Tom Neville, but Miles was adamant he was coming with us. Ciara hadn't been fond of Miles' niece when they met, and now I could see why. They were a lot alike. 

Miles chose to bring Tom along because he knew the Republic better than any of us, save Miles. “Stay on deck, watch for Militia patrols in the area. They’ll recognize me,” Miles told me. I headed out of deck, grateful to get out of the stuffy cabin.

I took a walk around the deck. When I came to the bow, I saw Tom and Jason talking intensely. I kept out of sight so I wouldn't interrupt. "I don't care what side you're on," Jason told him. "You're only here because, for the time being, they're kissing your ass."

“I am here because you are a traitor. Your mother and I did not have a choice. She almost died because of you. Atlanta was almost bombed because Ciara helped us escape. She stayed behind to protect us. You think Monroe is treating her like a guest anymore? She didn’t ask for any of this but she helped us anyway. If your former fiancée can do that, I should think you would be able to deal with me being here.” They stared each other down before Jason gave in. He turned down my side of the boat and brushed right past me without a word.

**CPOV**

“I’m going back to Georgia,” I told Bass.

“Chose your side?”

“No, but I thought I could talk to them, maybe work something out. This war is just going to cause even bigger rifts in this country.”

“Miles isn’t going to let Emma’s death go.”

“Neither will I, but its as much Georgia’s fault as it is yours,” I said. I narrowed my eyes. “But we both know this isn’t about Georgia. This is about Miles. How many more people are you both going to let die, before you just get over it?"

“I was on the verge of war with Georgia before Miles joined their side.”

“And now all your problems are in one place.”

"If you can convince Georgia to end this, do it," he said, changing the subject.

I shook my head. "On it."

“I can change,” he said quietly looking down. I wasn’t sure if he even meant for me to hear it.

“Miles doesn’t think you can,” I told him. He looked up. “Luckily, I’m not Miles.”

**GPOV**

Miles wouldn’t let Jason or me off the boat. He knew what our plan was. So, we were stuck on a boat, because of mission we hadn't even wanted to go on. "You think she's okay?" Jason asked.

“Yeah, Ciara’s tough, she’ll be alright,” I said. Though I wasn’t sure if I believed it myself.

“She helped my parents escape, Monroe might have killed her already.”

I shook my head, not wanting to hear that. “I don’t think he’d do it, she’s too important.”

“Important to what? Georgia already declared war, there's nothing left for her to do."

“She’s important to _him_ ,” I clarified. “After you died she agreed to marry him.”

“She did?”

I shrugged. “She probably didn’t have much of a choice. She was pretty quiet about the whole thing after she escaped to Georgia." I remembered how sad she'd looked after she'd decided to stay with us.

“What?" Jason asked.

I shook my head. "It's probably nothing. I'm sure it was just weird being back."

“Probably."

OoOoO

When everyone got back, Dr. Camp was locked up below deck. Neville told us he and his men had captured Camp’s family. They threatened the man, saying if he didn’t start working for Georgia they would kill his family. “Did you know about this?” I asked Jason.

“No, of course not.”

“That sounds like something Monroe would do, not us.” I glanced out over the water. “Is that a Militia ship?” I asked pointing behind us. Jason nodded that it was. I didn’t waste a second getting everyone prepared for them to stop us. We slowed to let them catch up with us; we didn’t want to seem suspicious.

“Can we see your fishing license?” One of the soldiers said. I nodded and pulled the forged license from my pocket. They nodded and handed it back. “We’re going to need to search your ship.”

“You saw our license, we’re good,” I said.

“We’ve had a few fishermen come through here smuggling goods. Its procedure,” the soldier. I nodded for Jason to go below deck and warn the others. I took them around the ship. We passed a few of Neville’s men and Nora. Miles stepped out on deck. “What’s this about men?”

“Just a routine check,” one of the soldiers said. I tried to shoo Miles away before any of the soldiers had the chance to recognize him, but he shook his head. What was the point of telling me they’d recognize him, if he didn’t care anyway. We took them below deck, where we only found Jason. I didn’t know how he’d hidden the others, but it worked. The soldiers returned to their boat and left us alone.

Jason and I returned above deck. “Where did you hide Camp?”

“Charlie found a secret compartment.”

Charlie came upstairs. “This has gone too far,” she said to us. “We have to stop this. I’ll talk to Miles about getting rid of Neville, but if he says no we have to take control of this operation. Threatening a man’s family is not us.”

Jason and I both nodded. “Alright.”

“Be ready,” Charlie said. She went below deck to find Miles.

“He’ll say no. I’ll take out Tom, you tie up Captain Lucas. Lucas knows where Camp’s family is.”

**CPOV**

As soon as I reached the Rebel-GA base I went looking for Garrett, because I knew he’d be worried. I opened the flap on his tent and peeked in. “Garrett?” I called. No answer. I sighed and turned around, figuring he might be at dinner. I ran right into him.

“Ciara?” He said surprised. He was carrying a backpack and his gun.

“Been somewhere?” I asked.

“Up in the Republic, we wanted to look for you but Miles wouldn’t let us,” he told me. “How did you escape?”

“That’s the thing, I didn’t escape. He let me leave.”

“General Monroe of the Monroe Republic let you walk right out of town?” He asked skeptically.

“He told his men that if they laid a hand on me, ever, he’d kill them.”

“Why would he do that? You aren’t useful anymore,” he reminded me.

“I might be. I want to work out a treaty, negotiate, I don’t know, do _something_ to end this,” I told him. “But that’s not why he let me go. He told me I could leave before I told him all that.”

“Are you sure we’re talking about the same person?” He asked.

I sighed. “Forget it, I’m back. That’s all that matters, right?”

“Yeah.” He hugged me and ruffled my hair. I laughed and pushed him away. “Oh! I almost forgot. There’s something I need to tell you.”

The tent flap opened and I turned. The light outside blinded me for a moment but as soon as it closed I could see the person standing in front of me. “Oh my god, Jason, you’re alive.”


	11. Chapter 11

"I'll leave you two alone," Garrett told us.

As soon as he was gone I threw myself into Jason's arms. He kissed the top of my head. "Ciara, you're ok."

" _I'm_ ok? You're the one who was supposedly dead!"

He let go of me and we sat down. "Tom sent me away, he knew I was turning on the Militia."

"He wanted me to escape with them, he must have known you cameh here here."

"I thought if I could get here, I'd find someone to help me rescue you. I didn't know what they told you. I thought they might have turned you against me, said I wanted to leave you."

"I probably would've believed them, I really belived you were dead."

"I guess that's what my dad wanted Monroe to think too. If he told them I ran away, Monroe could have accused my parents of being traitors."

"Bass didn't know you were alive either," I said quietly. For some reason the thought made me feel better. Monroe had promised not to lie to me, and it seemed he hadn't.

"But my parents ran anyway."

I nodded. "I helped them."

XxXxX

_I knocked on Monroe's office door. He opened it, for once he wasn't in uniform. He looked more relaxed, it suited him. "You look beautiful," he told me._

_"Oh, thanks," I said. I twirled my hair, unsure what to do with myself._

_"Come in, there's food." I nodded and he held the door open for me. The scene was just like my first afternoon with Julia. "I didn't know what you'd like."_

_"You could have asked. You're as bad as Julia." A look of panic flashed across my face. Leave it to me to bring up the very person I was trying to distract him from. Hopefully he'd chalk it up to weirdness about bringing up my former fiancé's family._

_"I do have lemonade though." He smiled and grabbed the bottle. The idea of fresh lemonade did sound good._

_"I haven't had any since that first week," I remembered. "I, um, poured the bottle you sent me out."_

_He laughed for a moment. When I didn't say anything, he realized I was serious. "Why?"_

_"I didn't appreciate the gift at the time. I wouldn't say I was exactly thrilled to be here."_

_"And now?" He asked._

_I shrugged. "I guess I've gotten used to it."_

_"I'm sorry about-"_

_I cut him off. "Jason's gone. I don't want to talk about it." It felt like a tiny dagger in my stomach to say that. But, I had to move forward._

_He leaned against the couch. "Do you want something to eat?"_

_"I'm not that hungry, I just wanted to talk to you."_

_"Well, you are."_

_I nodded and took a step towards him. "Honestly, I just want to..." I acted before I could think about it. I put my hands around his neck and pressed my lips to his. It took him a moment to respond, I'd definitely caught him off guard._

_"Ciara-"_

_"Shut up and kiss me."_

XxXxX

"I thought you were dead," I said quietly. He raised my face to his and kissed me lightly. I felt guilty, even though I hadn't done anything wrong.

"You aren't getting rid of me that easily," he said.

"You know I have to go back up there eventually," I told him. "I've got to end this."

"Is there anything I can say to stop you?"

I shook my head. "He listens to me."

"Promise me you won't go alone. I can't go back, but Garrett can."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll take him with me."

OoOoO

I woke up in the morning to go for a walk, early like usual. Everyone around me walked with purpose on their way to strategy meetings, or breakfast. No one noticed me. It felt nice to be invisible. I had heard the whispers behind me back. People calling me a coward or a traitor. I couldn't blame them. I knew it looked like that from the outside.

I turned down an alley, and heard voices. Jason and Tom talked in heated whispers. When I was in earshot, Tom glanced at me. He nodded once before turning away. "What was that about?" I asked.

"He's disappointed in me, what's new?"

"Your parents were worried about you," I told him.

"You sure it wasn't just Julia?" He asked.

"They were both upset. It was more obvious with Julia, she cried. But Tom cared too, just less noticeably. He doesn't want anything bad to happen to you, you're his son."

"I'm sure he wishes he could trade me in for you," he joked.

I laughed. "I'm a handful."

"That's true enough." He put his arm around my waist and hugged me to his side.

"You'll work things out with your dad," I assured him. "Look at me and mine, we worked out our differences. You can do it too."

OoOoO

Back in my tent, there was a clicking noise from my bag. I had wrapped it in blankets and stuffed it in the corner and it took me a moment to dig it out. The radio was foreign to me, but Monroe had showed me how to use it before I'd left. I didn't have a pendant or amplifier, so I knew I wasn't the one causing the old thing to turn on. I turned the dial to tune it to the correct channel.

"Bass?" I whispered. The soldiers outside would be busy, but I couldn't risk being overheard.

"Ciara, can you hear me?"

I nodded. Then realized he obviously couldn't see me. "Yeah. What's going on?"

"I wish you had gone back to Savannah," he mumbled. I wasn't sure he'd meant to say it into the mic.

"Well, I didn't."

"There are bombers closing in on your camp, if you're getting a signal they must be close. You need to get out while you still can."

"Yeah, ok," I said. My wheels were already turning, spinning an evacuation plan for as many people as I could. I stuffed the radio in my backpack and ran out of the tent. I almost ran Charlie over in my haste to reach Miles.

"Ciara, are you ok?" She asked.

I grabbed her arms. "There are bombers coming, we need to get everyone out."

"How much time do we have?" She asked.

"Minutes."

"We can get to the watch tower and put up the warning flag." We both took off running towards the tower at a sprint. We didn't say it, but we both knew we wouldn't make it in time. The bomb hit before we even made it up the first flight of stairs.

OoOoO

"Ciara!" A voice called. "Ciara, wake up!" I tried to speak, but I couldn't hear myself over the ringing in my ears. "Ciara, if you don't wake up we're both going to die."

That got my attention. I struggled to pry my eyes open. "Charlie?"

She sighed. "I thought you were dead."

"What happened?"

"The bomb hit. Not close enough to kill us, but close enough for the tower to be damaged. The east wall fell in and you hit your head on the rail and passed out."

"So much for warning the others." I mumbled. I tried to move but there wasn't much place to move to. The rail, which I'd hit, had kept the walls from crushing us but we'd been trapped in a small space. There was just enough light for me to see Charlie a few feet away and my backpack wedged under part of the wall.

"I yelled for help. If there's anyone around, they aren't coming or they're already dead." Her eyes landed on my backpack. "Anything in there that will help?" I shrugged. She twisted her shoulders to reach for it. "Its stuck but I think I can get it open." She untied the top and my water rolled out. She knocked it over to me. "Drink it, you need it more than I do."

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"What's this?" She asked pulling on the radio. I reached for it but she pulled it free before I could get to her. "Is this a radio?"

"Obviously."

"Why do you have it?"

"I found it," I lied.

There was enough light that I could see her roll her eyes. "He gave it to you, didn't he. Do you have an amplifier too?"

"No, but those guys out there with the bombs do."

"That's how you knew they were coming. You were running when you found me, weren't you? God, you're as bad as everyone says. You don't care about anyone but yourself. I'm not surprised, you've been pampered your whole life. Why should anyone else matter to you?"

"You don't know anything about me," I told her calmly. "And for your information, I was looking for Miles. Unlike you, your uncle actually knows what he's doing."

She messed with the radio until the light flickered on. She started hitting buttons, calling different channels. "Hello? Is anyone out there? We need help."

"It's not working," I told her. "There isn't anyone listening."

"There's someone on the other end of this thing!" She snapped.

"There was a brick on top of it, Charlie. It's probably broken."

"It has to work otherwise we're both going to die!"

I closed my eyes, but she kept going. I tolerated her yelling until I just couldn't take it anymore. "Shut up!" I snapped. "Just let me die in peace." After a few more weak tries, Charlie finally fell silent.

I tried to roll over and when I did my foot connected with a brick behind me. It slid away exposing my ankle to the outside air. I shuffled a little more and another one pushed. "Charlie, come here."

"I thought you wanted to die in peace," she said.

"The bricks are loose over here, if you can help me I might be able to push this big block out of the way and get out."

"Or you could upset the whole pile and we'll be crushed."

"Would you rather slowly starve to death?" I asked. She shook her head and slid into the space beside me. "There's a brick right there, can you feel it?" I asked pushing her leg to the right. She nodded. "If you can push that one out, I should be able to get enough leverage to kick the bigger one off. Then we can slide out the back."

"Ok, yeah, I think it's loose enough."

"On the count of three, ok?" I got ready pushing my legs as far out of the hole as I could against the diagonal slab. "One, two, three!"

There was a scraping noise and then I could feel the air on my legs. "Did it work?" She asked.

"Yeah, hold on." I slid out and then pushed another block out of her way so she could do the same.

"Thanks," she said. "You could have just left me there, I wouldn't have blamed you."

I shook my head. "You don't know me as well as you think you do."

OoOoO

I looked between Jason and Garrett, waiting for one of them to laugh and tell me they were kidding. "Are you crazy?" I asked finally.

"It isn't safe for you here anymore," Garrett said.

"There are boats leaving from Savannah every day," Jason reminded me. "Georgia is allies with England, you'll be safe there until this blows over."

"I'm not running away!"

"Ciara, you were almost killed today."

"Really? I wouldn't know. It isn't like I had to fight my way out of a collapsed building or anything."

"I understand why you're upset-" Garrett started.

"I am not upset, I am offended. How could either of you think I would leave my people when they need me the most?" I asked. "I've heard the gossip. I might be a traitor, under some definitions. But a coward is something I'll never be."

"You're going to get yourself killed," he said.

"It isn't safe for me here, I know that. But you haven't mentioned the other option."

"Philadelphia," Jason said.

"No, absolutely not," Garrett interjected. "You've escaped that maniac more than enough times. You don't have nine lives, Ciara. How many more times to you think he'll give you the benefit of the doubt?"

"You don't know him," I snapped.

"Neither do you."

"Both of you stop," Jason said. "Ciara is right. Its safer for her up north."

I crossed my arms. "See?"

"But, you're not going alone," Jason said. "You have to take Garrett, you agreed to it already."

I sighed. "Fine, if he'll go with me, I'll take him."

Garrett nodded. "If this is the only way, I guess I'm in."


	12. Chapter 12

Garrett was less than thrilled with my decision to return to the Republic. We barely talked on the ride back. It seemed like ages ago that we had made this trip together the first time. "Ever been to Philadelphia?" I asked, though I knew the answer. He shook his head. "Well, we're here."

When we got into town, I explained who Garrett was. Thankfully I'd convinced him to wear something other than his uniform. Someone escorted us to Monroe's office, even though I still knew the way.

As we crossed the lawn, he looked around. "So, this is where you lived." He looked like he was trying very hard to look uninterested, but it wasn't working.

"Yeah, its not so bad, right?"

He shrugged, but I could tell he thought it was nice. While it was no Savannah, Philly had grown on me. We stopped outside Monroe's building. Garrett reached for the door. "Oh no, I'm going up alone," I told him.

"Like hell you are."

"I don't trust your self restraint, I can't have you killing him."

"I don't trust him."

"If either of us honestly believed Monroe was going to kill me, we wouldn't be here right now." I shook my head. "I'll be fine." 

I went inside, and took the stairs to the second floor. I didn't bother knocking. Bass was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. I had planned to dramatically burst in and reprimand him for almost killing me a third time. But he looked so defeated, I couldn't manage it. "What happened?"

"I had Jeremy killed."

I took me a second to place the name. "He was your friend, wasn't he?" I sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"There was an assassination attempt, I thought he was behind it. But it was someone from Georgia." He finally looked up at me. "Why did you come back?"

"I thought it would be safer for me here. I was almost killed by those bombs, that's the third time I got in the way." 

"No one is safe anymore." He stood up and walked toward the window.

"Clearly," I mumbled. I was beginning to rethink my decision to come here. If Bass could kill his last friend, where did that leave me. I wasn't even sure we were friends.

"I don't know who I'm supposed to trust anymore."

"You can trust me," I told him. "My bodyguard I'm not so sure about."

"Tell him you're under my protection. He doesn't have to worry about you here."

"I don't know anything about Georgia's plans, I made sure they didn't tell me. Just in case."

He shook his head. "We don't have to talk about the war. I won't ask if you don't."

I nodded. I knew Garrett would want me to spy while I was here, but I was just done. It seemed naïve, even to me, but I just wanted to pretend the war didn't exist. "Alright."

OoOoO

"I don't trust him," Garrett told me, for what felt like the millionth time.

"But I do, he won't lie to me."

"He also won't tell you what he plans on doing to Georgia. He could be planning to send an assassin after President Jackson tomorrow, for all you know!"

"But he won't."

"But he could. Isn't that just as bad? It's like if your government could kill you at any moment for disagreeing, but they wouldn't because they're nice. That was what life was like before the blackout, Ciara. You like to think America was some perfect place, but it wasn't. Georgia is a hell of a lot better than the way things used to be."

"No one said I wanted to take us back to that time. You're right, Georgia does work. That's the foundation we use."

"Who's we? You and me or you and Monroe?" He asked. I shook my head. "You want to be in charge, you'll force it until it fits. You claim you want democracy and freedom. But you're no better than anyone else."

"They need someone, we all do. Who says it can't be me?"

"Your dad was elected. He worked with his fellow governors, he made a plan. They elected him because he had the best ideas."

"I want that, but I'm doing the best I can now! I'm not a Governor, I'm just me. I'm not forcing anyone to follow me."

"You're just as crazy as Monroe." 

"Do not compare me to him." The words were venom loaded, even though I hadn't intended for them to be.

Garrett laughed. "And there it is, you hate him. You pretend you don't, but deep down you're scared of him. You know how rotten he is. Julius had Brutus, and Monroe has you."

I shook my head, appalled by the thought. "I wouldn't- I'm not-"

"Then you're a coward. You know what needs to be done, but you can't do it." He shook his head. "You'll let this world burn before you build it back up. Just make sure you don't burn with it." He turned and walked out, leaving me alone in the Neville's house once again.

OoOoO

Weeks passed and I didn't speak to Garrett. If he wanted to be upset with me for not spying for Georgia, or worse, he had his own issues to work through. Maybe he thought he could put ideas in my head. But I was determined to find away that didn't mean violence.

I spent a lot of time in Bass's office, even when he wasn't around. I knew this would be the last place Garrett would come. Bass had tons of books, most I'd never heard of before. He had a library of banned books behind his office. He'd given me the key on day three of me sitting quietly by the window.

When I wasn't reading, I was drawing. I had tried, unsuccessfully, to sketch the Liberty Bell for Sarah. But so far, none of the drawings had turned out. I groaned and tossed drawing number seven on the floor with the others. "Going well, I see." I just groaned in response. "Maybe it would help if you got closer, it is on the other side of the lawn."

"And risk Garrett wanting to talk? I don't think so."

"This is the same soldier you were mourning when you got here, the one who saved you from rebels?" He asked. I nodded. "What'd he do to make you so mad?"

I sighed. "I'm not mad. He just said a lot of things I didn't agree with. He's upset I'm not trying to get information out of you."

"What's so wrong with that?"

"He thinks it's cowardly. If I could do something that didn't mean killing, I'd do it."

"You've killed people before, three of my best men."

"I don't want to kill anyone else, especially not you."

He smirked. "That's good to hear." He motioned me over. I reluctantly left my chair and went to his desk. He handed me a folder. "Look at this. Randall gave it to me."

I flipped through it, but it didn't mean much to me. It was full of diagrams, maps, and technobabble. "I don't get it. What does this mean?"

"He says it's the center of all this. The place where the power can be turned back on."

"And you believe him?" I asked.

"What reason would he have to lie?"

"Maybe he's just misinformed," I suggested.

"The least we can do is try," Bass said.

"We meaning who?"

"You and me, if you're interested." He shrugged. "Unless you'd rather stay behind."

"Oh no, I'm very interested." I considered what Garrett would think, but quickly decided I didn't care. He could stay here, we'd talk when I got back.

He smiled. "Good, we're leaving in the morning." 

OoOoO

The next day I was in a helicopter bound for the Plains Nation. I'd never been, despite their alliance with Georgia. As we passed over the mountains in Colorado, I pressed my nose to the window for a better look. When I glanced back over my shoulder, Bass was smiling at me. I pressed the mic button on my headset. "What?"

"You've never seen mountains before?"

I shook my head. "I mean, not with snow on them." I turned back to the window. "It's pretty."

"So are-" I turned back around as he spoke, but he was interrupted by the pilot.

"Preparing for landing."

"We're here," I said excitedly. No one else said anything until we landed and the doors opened. I could see the tower from the picture at the other end of the clearing. "What's inside that could really turn the power back on?" I asked as I hopped down.

"Who knows," Bass said stepping down beside me.

"Are we going in now?" I asked. The other helicopters were landing around us. Militia soldiers were dutifully unloading supplies and beginning to set up camp.

"We can try."

As we walked towards the tower, Randall joined us. He and Monroe discussed the tower and their future plans. Neither of them seemed to mind that I could hear everything they were saying. I knew I could give this information to Georgia, but I didn't know if I would. I hadn't told them I was going to the tower, I hadn't even told Garrett.

I wasn't surprised that there was a light on the building. If this place really was the key to turning the power back on, obviously it would have it's own electricity. When we reached the doors Randall stepped forwards to type a code into the keypad. There was a buzz, and the doors didn't budge. Randall tried again, and once more the same thing happened. "Why isn't it working?" I asked.

Randall laughed uncomfortably. "Must be broken after all this time."

"You should hope that's all it is," Bass said, he was calm but Randall and I both recognized his words as a threat.

"Its late, we can figure this out in the morning," I told them both. I steered Bass away from the building and we walked back to camp. His tent was closest to the tower and mine was right beside it. He motioned for me to join him inside.

"I can criticize a lot of things about your soldiers, but efficiency is not one of them." The tent was fully set up, equipped with all the things Bass had deemed important enough to bring along.

"Want a drink?" He asked. I nodded and he poured me a glass. I leaned against the table and after a moment he spoke again. "We don't know what we're going to find in there."

"Hopefully a light switch," I quipped. "What's going to happen once the power comes back on?"

"I don't know," he said. "There are a lot of people who want me dead, not just in Georgia. Some of my own men would turn on me if given a chance." I wasn't going to argue with that. I knew how some of his soldier's felt about him. He took a step towards me. "I want you to take over, once I'm gone. You're the one with the vision."

"I don't have a vision, I'm a deranged little girl who can't do anything right," I said backing into the table.

"You're letting Garrett get to you," Bass noted. He touched my arm. "If you were in charge of the Republic you would make it better, people would listen to you. You already have Georgia, and the Plains Nation comes with that. You've reunited half the country just by being in charge of this one."

"I don't know how to run a country."

"You'd figure it out."

"I guess we'll never know, because you aren't going to die any time soon," I told him. I stood up straight trying to look sure of my words. He ran his hand from my arm to my neck and slid his fingers into my hair. I took a tiny step towards him.

"You're naïve if you believe that," he said quietly. He kissed me and I put my hand on his back.

"Would you blame me for hoping?" I whispered.

"I don't know why you care."

I laughed and put my other hand on his neck. "Neither do I." I kissed him and pushed his jacket off his shoulder. He shook it off both his arms. I slid my hands under his shirt. He pulled it over his head and tossed it to the ground, only breaking contact with me for a moment. With my feet, I wiggled the laces on my boots loose and kicked them off. He put his hands on my hips under my top. "Easy tiger, let me take my jacket off first or I'm going to end up tangled in my sweater."

I crossed the tent tossing my jacket and sweater to the floor as I walked. Bass followed and I smirked at him over my shoulder. He pushed me back onto the pop up cot. "I didn't think anything could be less comfortable than your couch," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry I forgot to pack the memory foam mattress, your highness." He kissed my neck and I laughed quietly. "Spoiled southern girls."


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up in the middle of the night to a crash. "Ciara, get down!" Bass yelled. I sat up quickly causing me to tumble off the cot, taking the blanket with me. Bass stood in front of me protectively. I finally came to enough to realize what was going on. Rachel Matheson stood in the entryway with a live grenade. Militia soldiers grabbed her and pulled her away, they threw the grenade outside. The explosion still made my ears ring.

Bass knelt down beside me. "Ciara, are you okay?" He grabbed my shoulders, making me look at him.

It took me a second to respond, but I nodded. "Just surprised." He helped me up, keeping the blanket wrapped around my shoulders.

"I have to talk to Rachel. You should get dressed. Slow down your breathing, you're going to hyperventilate."

I hadn't even realized I was greedily sucking in air to the point where I wasn't actually getting any oxygen. I held my breath to calm myself down. Bass handed me my sweater and nodded, as if assuring himself I was going to be ok before he left. I dressed and started to leave the tent, but at last minute turned and grabbed a bottle of bourbon off the counter. I took a swig, I still wasn't used to the taste, and I cringed as I swallowed. I hoped it would calm my nerves, but I didn't have much faith.

I found Bass with Randall and Rachel. He was walking with purpose, and Rachel was being practically dragged by two soldiers. I jogged to catch up. "You think she can open the door?" I asked.

"That's what we hope," Randall answered. I frowned at him. Something about him rubbed me the wrong way. I preferred to pretend he wasn't there.

Rachel was messing with the control panel, while the soldiers looked over her shoulder. I walked up to her and waved the men away. "How's it coming?"

"The old passcodes aren't working," she informed me.

"You've been here before?" I asked.

She nodded. "This is where I used to work." She pressed more numbers and groaned. "Ciara, I'm sorry about what happened back there. I didn't know you were in there."

"Would it have stopped you if you had?" She looked at me regretfully for a moment before shaking her head. "Just collateral damage, right?"

"I like you, Ciara. I think you have potential to be a good leader, like you father. I would have regretted killing you."

"But killing Monroe is more important than saving me, I get it."

She shrugged. "No promises that you'll be safe if you stick with him."

"There's no guarantee I'll be safe anywhere."

The door slid open and Rachel and I both turned surprised. "I guess it worked after all."

"Follow me," Randall told us. I felt like a kid on a field trip as I weaved around to get in the front, I wanted to be the first person to see everything. Randall explained things as we passed, but most of it was tech speak that I didn't understand. "Ciara, I think this next room will be your favorite." He opened a door to an observation room. Through the glass there were lots of computer screens showing places I'd only ever seen in books.

"Are those live?" I asked.

Randall nodded. "The US Government has cameras all around the world."

"There are millions of people out there," I said staring at the live feeds. "Can you imagine what it'll be like after the power comes back on? We'll be able to reconnect with these people, we can rebuild airplanes, and-"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself," Randall said cutting me off. "We need to reach Level 12 first."

"What's on Level 12?" I asked.

"The light switch."

OoOoO

As the four of us rode up the elevator in silence, I thought about where I would want to travel first. Once I'd read a book about Japanese art. There were these vases that had been broken, but repaired with melted gold. The finished product was even more beautiful than the original. Much like those vases, the world had been cracked. But in the end, it would be more beautiful for enduring this.

The elevator prematurely stopped on the 11th floor and interrupted my thoughts. We stepped out of the elevator cautiously and glanced around. Rachel grabbed my arm and pulled me down another hallway, just as the first shot was fired. She pushed me into a room in front of her and I stumbled forwards. When I turned she was quickly closing the door behind us. "Rachel, wait!" The moment it took for Rachel to look at me, gave Bass enough time to catch up with us. Rachel tried to close the door on him, but I pushed her out of the way. As soon as Bass was in the room, I slammed the door closed and sank to the ground.

In Rachel's fall, her knife had fallen out of her pocket and landed in the middle of the room. She and I noticed it at the same time and we both lunged for it. My fingers clasped around the handle but her foot collided with my ribs causing me to loosen my grip. She grabbed the knife and came for me. She held the knife above me, but I grabbed her hands pushing the knife away from my face. I kneed her in the stomach knocking the air out of her. This gave me enough time to snatch the knife and get to a stable standing position. I held up the knife, showing her I had no intentions of using it. "No one is hurting anyone, ok?"

"Fine," Rachel said.

"Now that that's settled, who just tried to kill us out there?" I asked. Rachel shrugged and I groaned. "Fine, if you don't want to answer that question...how do we get in the cabinet?" I gestured towards the glass case full of rifles.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because we're on the same side!"

Rachel looked at Bass, who was searching the office, then back at me. "Clearly we aren't. What do you see in him?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"It doesn't, but if you answer my question I might answer yours."

"Even if I did know how to explain it, you wouldn't understand."

"Fair enough. Those people that attacked us? They were involved in the blackout, same as me."

"Only they were put in charge of this place and you were put in charge of a pendant?" I clarified.

"More or less."

Bass finally gave up and sat down next to me. "You know how to open it?" he asked Rachel.

"Why would I help the man who killed my son?" She asked.

"I have a son, too," Bass said after a moment. That caught Rachel off guard and she stopped looking angry for the first time since we'd gotten in this room. "I don't know where he is, but I'm going to find him. I have to." Rachel still didn't look convinced. "I've done so many horrible things and there isn't a lot I can do to fix them. I don't even know if I'd fix them if I could. But Ciara and my son? They're all I have left. I'm going to find him, and I'm going to protect her."

Rachel looked at him. I could almost see her remembering this morning when Bass had tried to shield me from her. "Even if it means sacrificing yourself?" He didn't respond, but Rachel and I both knew the answer. Rachel shook her head looking utterly baffled.

"I told you, you wouldn't understand." I walked towards the back wall where two screens showed a series of security cameras. Two familiar faces walked past one camera. "Rachel, come here." She joined me. A few moments later Charlie and Miles appeared on the second screen.

"What are they doing here?" She mumbled.

"I promise that if you help us get out of here, Charlie won't be hurt," Bass said. Rachel looked at him and then at me and nodded. I could tell this was her way of apologizing to me for the grenade. Rachel went forward to open the cabinet while Bass and I continued to watch Miles and Charlie on the screens.

"Bass," I said quietly. He glanced at me. "Let Miles go. If you kill him, you'll regret it. You know I'm right."

"Do you want one of these or not?" Rachel asked, gesturing to the open gun cabinet. Bass and I each grabbed a rifle and then we gathered by the door. "I haven't seen any of them on the cameras, they know how to avoid them. Be careful, be quiet, and don't get shot," she told me, never looking at Monroe once. She opened the door and the three of us stepped into the hall. "I'll get you to the elevator, but then you're on your own."

We ran down the hall towards the elevator but before we could reach it I heard shouting. "Charlie!" Rachel called, running after the voice. When we reached the end of the hall, I saw some of the men who'd shot at us before pointing guns at Charlie and Aaron. Charlie and Aaron were incredibly out numbered and it was good we arrived when we had. I shot one of the men in the back, before he could even turn around.

I ran towards Charlie and got her out of the way. "Is Jason with you?" I asked.

She shook her head. "He and Neville got stuck outside."

Panic alarms went off in my head. "Outside with the Militia?"

Bass grabbed my arm. "Time to go." I nodded and took off the way we'd come.

The first thing I noticed when we got back into the main hall, was how close we were to the elevator. The second thing I noticed was that Miles was even closer to us. Bass and I stopped running. I had gotten ahead of Bass so I was stopped between him and Miles. Miles pointed his gun at me. I was surprised until I realized it wasn't me he was pointing at. "Step aside, Ciara."

"I don't want either of you dead," I said calmly.

"Ciara, get out of the way," Bass said behind me. I whirled to face him.

"If you want to kill him, you'll have to kill me," I said to Bass. Then turned to face Miles and nodded to let him know that applied to him as well. Before either of them could react another bullet was fired at me. It barely missed me and I leapt towards Miles, in the direction of the elevator. I hit the button, but nothing happened.

"The stairs, come on!" Miles yelled at us, yanking me towards the door. The three of us ran down until the stairs ran out. I could hear footsteps behind us fading, as our pursuers realized we were getting too far out of their reach. We burst through the last door and into what looked like an indoor river. "Jump!"

I started to take a running start, but one of the men shot at me and I lost balance trying to get out of the way. I crashed into the water and went under. I sucked in mouthfuls of water and struggled to fight the rushing current. Suddenly there were arms around me pulling me above water and I gasped for breath. "Ciara, breathe!" Bass ordered. I clung to him, but not long after I blacked out.

OoOoO

When I woke up I was on the bank of a river and Miles and Bass were at each other's throats again. I stood up and vomited, getting their attention. "Another reason, I didn't want to go to England," I mumbled, "I get severely seasick." A shot hit the tree behind me and I screamed, surprised that there were still people shooting at us. "I am really fucking tired of getting shot at!" I yelled.

The lone man standing at the edge of the trees shooting was wearing a militia uniform. "That's one of my men," Bass said. "This is General Monroe, I order you to hold your fire!" He shot again as he ran back into the trees.

"What was that about?" I asked, but quickly realized Bass and Miles had resumed yelling at each other.

"I have more important problems than dealing with you and your hurt feelings."

"You started this," Bass reminded him. "You tried to kill me!"

"Because you murdered so many innocent people!"

"They were a threat! I did it for you," Bass insisted. "I was trying to protect you."

"You're a maniac," Miles said.

"I didn't want any of this." Bass gestured around and as if to illustrate his point, one of his helicopters flew overhead. The helicopter opened fire on us. I didn't have time to run and was caught in the fire. A bullet hit me in the leg. I cried out in pain as I fell to the ground. I tried to push myself up but, the pain was too much. I hardly notice Bass pulling me up.

"No, Bass, go!" I said through clenched teeth. "They're after you not me."

"I'm not leaving you here," he told me. He wrapped my arm around his neck.

"I'm just going to slow you down! Please, Bass." He didn't say anything he just carried me as best he could.

We were slow, and it didn't take long for Militia soldiers to catch up. I knew Bass's army was turning on him, but I hadn't expected it to be quite so abrupt. One of the soldiers pulled me away from Bass, and I cried out as I stumbled. "Put the girl down," another man ordered. "We were under orders to find Monroe, not hurt Miss Jackson."

"Under orders from who?" Bass asked.

"If she was more comfortable as she was, then return her to that position." The officer ignored Bass's question. I was slammed back to the ground, but I refused to give the soldier the satisfaction of hearing me cry out again. I put my arm back around Bass's neck, and we continued on.

Two of the soldiers held us at gunpoint. "In case you were unaware, Ciara's been shot. I find it highly unlikely she's going to escape, Franklin," Bass addressed the man to his right.

"She might not, but you could," Franklin answered. Bass clenched my waist tighter, as if trying to show the soldier he wasn't going anywhere.


	14. Chapter 14

Due to my injury, it took forever to return to the camp. We were taken into Bass's tent. There to greet us was Tom Neville. He smiled when he saw Monroe, helpless. But when he turned to me, the smile vanished. "I specifically told you to let no harm come to her," he snapped at one of the soldiers.

"The helicopters weren't able to aim correctly, General."

"Tell them to learn how to aim, or we're leaving them in the Plains Nation."

"General?" Bass asked.

Tom grinned. "There's been a change in command." He motioned to one of his men. "Get her medical attention, immediately."

OoOoO

They must have given me something to knock me out while the worked on my leg. When I woke up I was groggy and disoriented. "Neville wants you brought back to him," a soldier told me. I recognized him from Philadelphia. He'd been friends with Tom. He helped me stand and I realized my leg didn't hurt as much anymore. "They gave you something for the pain," he explained. I nodded relieved. "Your lucky that went through your calf and not your shin, you'd be in a lot more pain if it shattered the bone." I frowned.

I realized we were in my tent, which was just steps from where Neville was holding Bass. "I need to change, my clothes are disgusting," I told him. He nodded and stepped outside. I grabbed a new sweater and jeans, putting the jeans on hurt all over again. Lastly, I grabbed a pistol and stashed it in the waistband of my jeans and hid it under my sweater. Apparently no one considered that I might have a gun hidden.

When I exited my tent I could hear the Nevilles arguing in the tent next door. "I can't believe you let her get shot!" Jason yelled.

"She was the one running through the woods with him," Tom said calmly. "My men had orders to only shoot Monroe."

"Well they missed."

"Clearly," I mumbled, when I walked in. Bass struggled against his restraints.

"Ciara, you're ok," Jason said. He hugged me and I hugged him back uncomfortably.

"It was just my leg," I told him. "I'll be back in tip top shape soon." I turned to address Tom. "I know you and Bass haven't seen eye to eye in a long time."

He frowned at me. "That's putting it lightly."

"He's done a lot of terrible things, but killing him doesn't solve anything."

"He threatened Julia," Tom told me. It was my turn to frown, this time it was directed at Bass, who looked like he could care less.

"I know that President Jackson wouldn't kill him."

Tom looked skeptical. "Is that really what your father would do? Or that what you would do? You aren't president of anything yet, Ciara."

"Neither are you."

"In case you haven't noticed, I've taken over here."

"How many men are at this camp?" I asked. "A hundred? Go back to the capital and tell me how that goes for you. People think you're a traitor. Sure, they may not like Bass, but they don't like you either. You were his right hand man, do you think they'll really accept you back with open arms. Let Bass go and maybe we can work something out." I paused. "With me in charge."

Tom looked at me seriously for a moment before laughing. "My how you've grown up from the scared little girl who just did what she had to do to survive." I resented that description. "I always thought you were a little deluded. I never thought you would have the ambition to accomplish anything, maybe I was wrong."

I was running out of things to say, I hadn't expected our discussion to get this far. Tom wasn't handing over the reins willingly. That left me with one more option, shoot Tom. I really didn't want to do that, especially not in front of Jason. I just wanted to get Bass and leave. We could escape to Georgia, or somewhere entirely new, and start over. We just had to get out of here.

"Sir, there is something going on in the tower," a soldier said stepping into the tent.

"Just a moment," Tom said. He stepped towards me. "Then again, maybe I was right about you. I know you have a gun. You could shoot me, but you won't. You aren't trying to overthrow anyone, you're trying to save someone. Only this time, it isn't yourself." My eyes flicked to Bass for a second, before meeting Tom's eyes again. "Be smart about this, Ciara. The Republic is mine. You and Jason are free to be together again. This is what you wanted."

I hesitated, looking back at Jason. He seemed totally oblivious to what his father must know about Bass and me. "I can't."

"Because you love him," Tom said barely glancing at Bass, like he was dirt. I opened my mouth, but I didn't have anything to say. I looked at Jason, he looked at me, waiting for me to argue. Tom looked smug. "Tie her up," he ordered a soldier. Tom steered Jason out of the tent. I didn't even struggle as they tied me next to Bass.

We were quiet until the soldier left. "You knew Jason was alive," Bass said. It wasn't a question, but I nodded. "How long?"

"Not until I went back to Georgia."

"And you still chose me over him."

"Yeah, I guess I did."

OoOoO

We sat in silence for at least an hour. Outside the sun had set. I was exhausted. I was crossing my fingers that I still got painkillers, even though I pissed off Neville. The tent flap opened, I looked up expecting a soldier, instead it was Miles. "Jesus, Ciara, I thought you'd be out of here by now."

"I may have gotten on Tom's bad side."

"Don't be a dumbass," Miles told me.

I rolled my eyes. He cut me free, and I stood up, forgetting momentarily I'd been shot in the leg. When I stepped onto my right foot, pain shot up my leg and I drew a sharp breath. "Okay, crutch. I need a crutch." I looked around the tent, but came up with nothing. I tried to tune out Bass and Miles' conversation.

Miles cut Bass free and then before we even had a chance to get out of the tent yelled "Monroe is escaping!"

"Go!" I yelled at Bass when he hesitated. "I'll catch up." He disappeared into the dark outside.

"Come on, we can get back into the tower while everyone is distracted," Miles told me.

"I'm not going with you," I told him.

"You're hurt, you can't just run through the woods in the middle of the night. You literally cannot, because you can't run."

"Miles, I have to."

He shook his head. "I told your dad I'd take care of you."

"It's not like you've been doing a stellar job with that so far."

He sighed. "Be careful, kid." I hugged him quickly and then limped off in the same direction Bass had gone. Despite what Miles had said I pushed myself to run, even though my leg was screaming at me.

I avoided the search party that was weaving through the woods. Something moved in the shadows up ahead. "Bass?" I whispered.

"Stay there, you're making too much noise." He came towards me and wrapped my arm around his shoulders, in the same position as earlier, so I could keep going.

After what felt like an hour, but was probably twenty minutes, we emerged in a clearing. "I think we lost them," I told him. "I need to rest." He nodded and helped me sit down. There was a lightning strike not far away. I sighed, the only thing that could make this worse would be a huge thunderstorm. Then, a short distance from the first, there was another strike. It multiplied until as far as I could see there was lightning. I'm not even sure how I hopped back to my feet by myself, but I did.

"What's happening?" Bass asked quietly.

There was only one explanation I could think of for the unnatural storm. "I think the power is back on." I found myself grinning despite the seriousness of our situation. "What do we do now?" I asked. Before he could say anything, I answered my own question. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.


	15. Chapter 15

"Have you heard anything?" I asked after we'd been sitting in the grass for at least twenty minutes. I was starting to get itchy and wanted to move.

"Not for a while," he said. "Ready to go?"

"I should go first," I told him. "They're after you, not me."

"You took a bullet to the leg, I'm not sure you're in any position to be the scout."

I made a face. "I can walk. Give me ten minutes." He looked like he wanted to argue, but didn't say anything. I walked toward the tree line listening for the search party. I didn't really think there was anyone still out here, but I wanted to be careful. I wasn't sure I'd be able to take another surprise attack on this leg.

Just when I was about to circle around and head back to the clearing I heard something and saw a flash of light. "Shit." I backed away slowly. The group was between the clearing and me. There was no way to warn Bass. The light disappeared and I started heading diagonally, hoping to avoid them. I collided with something and the something made an "oof" noise.

"Ciara?" A familiar voice asked.

"Miles?"

"What are you doing out here, where's Bass?" He asked.

I frowned. "Did you see that light?"

Someone cleared their throat behind me and I turned to see Rachel, Charlie and Aaron. "That was us," Charlie said holding a lantern.

"What happened in the tower? Where's Nora?" I asked turning back to Miles.

"Nora is dead," Miles told me. "Ciara, there's something you should know." I stared at him waiting for him to continue. "Randall Flynn had ulterior motives, he was a Patriot." Miles spat out patriot like it had a bitter taste.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"He blew up Philadelphia, Ciara," Charlie told me. "And Atlanta."

"No," I shook my head. "I don't believe you."

Miles grabbed my shoulders and made me look at him. "I'm sorry, we tried to stop him."

"I left them," I mumbled. "My dad, and Garrett, I left them."

"If you hadn't, you'd be dead too."

"What's the point?" I asked. He hugged me tightly. At first I refused to cry, but then it hit me that this time I wasn't going to get another lucky break. My dad was dead. Garrett was dead, for real this time. I started sobbing. Miles stood there, hugging me, letting me cry on his shoulder for a long time

"We should keep moving," Charlie said quietly. When I turned around I met her eyes and I knew she understood, she'd lost people too. Miles put his arm around my shoulder and let me lean on him to keep my weight off my leg.

"Where are we going?" I asked after a long stretch of silence.

I wasn't sure anyone was going to answer, but finally Rachel spoke. "Texas."

**Two Months Later**

"Well, I think you're about ready to get back out there," Dr. Porter told me.

"Thank God, I have been out of commission for way too long," I said. When we arrived in Willoughby, Rachel's dad had taken a look at my leg. He said  it had been well taken care of originally, but I'd messed up more on the way to Texas. I'd basically been on house arrest for the last two months. 

"Just because your leg is all healed up, doesn't mean that you should just run out there head first. This place has been a mess since the bombs. Refugees spreading out everywhere. Not to mention the ankle you sprained is going to be weak, maybe for the rest of your life. I wouldn't run on it any more than you need to." I'd almost forgotten about my ankle, which I'd apparently sprained at some point on the way to Texas. It was easy to ignore his warning when I was just lounging around the house. But, I knew that he was right about it being weak.

"I'm not your granddaughter, try lecturing Charlie, she's leaving too," I told him.

He looked surprised. "Charlie is leaving?"

"She can't be around Rachel while she's like this." Truthfully I didn't want to be around Rachel either. It wasn't that I blamed Rachel for the bombs, but she definitely blamed herself. She could hardly stand to be around me. I was a living reminder.

He shook his head. "I'm going to have to talk to Charlotte about that."

"You do that." I was positive there was nothing he could say to stop her. "Thanks for the help, Doc."

"Take care, kid."

OoOoO

While I was packing up my things, Miles came in my room. "Where do you think you're going, Ciara?"

I sighed. "I don't know, Miles. Anywhere, nowhere, does it matter?"

"You won't be able to find him."

"You don't know that."

"There are millions of people out there, do you even know where to start?"

I shrugged. "Miles, what choice do I have, he's family."

"You met him once, you don't know what he looks like now, and you don't have any leads."

"Then I'll go back to Indiana and find a lead," I told him. "And I'll find Bass too. Unless something drastic happened, I still know what he looks like."

"I was beginning to think you forgot about him."

"Never."

"For all you know, Bass was killed by the Militia, maybe in that same field you left him in."

"If that's what I find, and I don't think it will be, then so be it. But I need closure, and I need to find my cousin."

"Do you even remember his name? How old were you when Emma brought him to visit? Four?" Miles asked.

"Connor."

"Connor?"

"I know my cousin's name, Miles," I said, annoyed.

"You didn't tell Bass."

"I didn't trust Bass. Even when I trusted Bass, I didn't trust him."

"I know that feeling," he mumbled.

"Anyway, doesn't matter, you're right, I don't have a lead. My first priority is to find Bass."

"Why?"

"Because I abandoned him in the middle of a forest in Colorado."

"You wouldn't have done that if you really cared about him," Miles said.

"And you wouldn't have spared his life, on multiple occasions, if you cared as little as you pretend to." I shook my head "Look, you aren't changing my mind about any of this."

"The least you can do is go with Charlie. Two sets of eyes are better than one out there. You'll make a good team."

"That's a bad idea."

He grabbed my bag. "No, it's not, now come on."

**Four Months Later**

As much as it pained me to admit it, Miles was right. There were no late night campfire chats, or teary bonding moments. Charlie and I weren't suddenly best friends, but we worked well together.

We didn't spend long in Texas before we crossed the border back into the Plains Nation. We moved around, from little town to little town. We'd been in the same place for a few weeks, and already we'd become regular at a local bar. I liked it because they had an old crank record player, and people would play good music. It was very much my scene. Charlie liked it because they had cheap drinks. Ever since the tower, she'd been giving Bass's drinking problem a run for it's money. Not that I didn't drink, because I did. But I didn't make a habit of waking up hammered in someone else's bed.

Tonight, Charlie was chatting with a few people at the counter. A few people were telling her their experiences during the few minutes the power had been on. You could hardly go anywhere without hearing about the temporary flash of lights. Someone started up the record player again, drowning out the conversation. The next time I looked in Charlie's direction, she'd left. No surprise there.

OoOoO

I woke up to something hitting me in the stomach. I cracked an eye open to see it was my bag. "Get up," Charlie said. "I got a lead on Monroe."

"Did you pack my stuff?" I asked. I pushed myself up on my elbows and looked at my bag.

"I thought you might appreciate a few extra moments of sleep. Plus I didn't want you to ask questions here, too many ears." When I didn't move, she rolled her eyes. "Do you want to find Monroe or not? I'm going with or without you."

I nodded and got out of bed. "Where is he?" I asked.

She shot me a look. "Too many ears. Come on."

She didn't speak again until we had gotten a significant distance from town. "You're being a little paranoid, don't you think?"

"I can guarantee you that we aren't the only people looking for Monroe." She sighed. "The bartender –"

"Last night's hook up?" I asked. She glared at me again. I held my hands up in surrender. "I'm not judging, just asking."

"Anyway, he saw my Militia brand and told me that he saw Monroe a few weeks ago."

"Where?"

"A place called New Vegas, it's not far from here."

"New Vegas," I repeated. "Why is that not even a little surprising?"

"Maybe because your boyfriend is a self destructive alcoholic?"

"And you aren't?" I countered. "And he isn't my boyfriend."

"Well, not anymore," she mumbled. "I ask this, not because I approve, but because I'm genuinely curious. If you liked him so much, why'd you leave him?"

"Well, I'd say finding out my father and my only friend were murdered had me in a fragile emotional state. I made a lot of decisions I wouldn't have made otherwise. Like going anywhere you were going."

"I'm realizing why we don't talk."

"Let's just agree to not do that until we get there," I suggested.

"Fine by me."

OoOoO

"I think we're close," Charlie said. The silence had held, more or less for an entire day.

"Well we've walked by at least seven prostitutes, and two guys trading fake diamonds. I'd say we're right on track."

It wasn't long before the sign came into view. New Vegas didn't look like a town, it looked like a traveling carnival. The very lowest rung on the totem pole. It was packed with every sort of lowlife you could imagine. "Well, we aren't in Kansas anymore," I muttered.

"Actually we might be," Charlie responded. I wasn't sure if she was joking or if she was seriously too young to get my reference.

"Where do we start?"

"That tent over there looks popular," she suggested. She pointed toward the largest tent where a steady stream of people were flowing in.

I shrugged. "As good a place as any." We pushed our way through the crowd. I tried to tell myself how unlikely it was that we'd actually find Bass here. I didn't doubt that bartender had seen him here a few weeks ago. But a few weeks was a long time, the best I could hope for was another lead. But part of me felt like four months with Charlie was finally going to pay off.

"He might not be here," Charlie told me gently, when we reached the front of the line.

"I know," I snapped. "I'm not getting my hopes up." She gave me a knowing look and stepped into the tent. The crowd was dense, but I could just make out two fighters in the middle of the makeshift ring. People help up money, betting on their favorites. Charlie was searching for faces in the crowd. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her straight through the crowd, until I could see the fighters clearly. "That's him."

"Ow," she said, yanking her wrist away. "Go up to the front, so he sees you." I whirled to face her with a panicked look. She rolled her eyes. "Or we could wait until he's alone."

"Yes, that, option two," I said. She sighed. We waited, watching the fight. It had been so long since I'd seen him, but he looked good. I'd always preferred him out of uniform.

When the fight ended, we followed him from that tent to another. This one had gambling tables. We watched from a distance as he took a seat. A scantily clad girl sauntered up to him. She arranged herself on his arm so there was as much physical contact as possible.

A sleezy looking man walked up to us. "You ladies looking to play?"

"Not exactly," Charlie told him. She pointed at Bass. "What's his deal?"

"Jimmy? He's been here for a while, he's a pretty good fighter. People like watching him."

"Huh, ok, thanks."

"You sure you don't want to play?" He tried again.

"We aren't in the business of wasting money, sorry," I told him. He shrugged and left to bother someone else.

"Sorry," Charlie mumbled.

I shrugged. "It's my fault, I went to see if the coast was clear and–"

"And Miles blew your world up," she finished. "Literally."

"Yeah," I said after a moment. "I made a mistake."

She shook her head and pulled out a pouch and poured what was left into her hand, one tiny diamond. "Well, I guess it's a good thing we found him. We're running low on currency."

"What are you doing, Charlie?" I asked.

"I'm getting you what you want." She walked up to the guy who'd talked to us. I thought she was about to buy me into the game, I was about to scream that I had no idea how to play. But she had another idea.

"Changed your minds?" He asked.

"No, actually, my friend is interested in Jimmy," Charlie told him.

He sized me up. "He doesn't typically take girls back to his trailer on the nights he fights."

"Look, we just need you to get him to meet her later," she told him. "Alone."

"What's she got that these girls don't?" He asked.

Charlie looked between him and me, and then narrowed her eyes like it was obvious. "She's a redhead," she told him dryly.

He sighed. "What's in it for me?" She held up the diamond. "That it?"

"Would you rather we start going door to door until we find out which trailer he's in?"

He took the diamond. "Fine, I'll tell him. No promises." He turned and walked off.

"I hope wasting our last diamond was worth it, we can't even play for more now."

"It'll be worth it."

"We could've just followed him back to his trailer, we didn't have to pay that guy."

She shrugged. "This way we know he'll be alone. Don't want to blow his cover, in case this doesn't work out and he wants to stay."

I narrowed my eyes. "That's oddly thoughtful."

"And you can fight in private," she added.

"Who said we were going to fight?"

She shook her head. "Well you're definitely not going to go running into each other's arms. You hate to love each other. You can pretend I'm wrong, but I never am."

"You have your moments."

She patted me on the shoulder. "You're alright, I guess."

OoOoO

An hour passed before "Jimmy" headed back to his trailer. Charlie and I followed him. She stayed hidden, while I stepped out into the clearing. The man from earlier went in with Bass, and came out a few minutes later. He glanced at me as he walked away, it wasn't exactly an encouraging look. I bounced on my heels nervously. I didn't know if Bass would even want to see me after everything.

After an eon the door finally opened. He looked around, his shoulders were tense. He didn't see me in the shadow, but I caught a glimpse of his face. His lips parted as if he were about to say something. I took a deep breath and stepped forward.

At that exact moment, an arrow was fired from the direction I'd just come from. But, before he could be hit, someone else knocked him unconscious. The man who'd knocked him out, grabbed him by the arms and dragged him toward his wagon. I could just make out another man waiting. I took off running, and could hear Charlie behind me. But the men had a wagon, and I couldn't out run a horse even on my best day. My ankle was screaming at me already. I stopped, realizing this was pointless.

"Guess we shouldn't have traded our horses, huh?" Charlie said stopping beside me.

I turned to face her. "What the hell was that back there?"

"I wanted to kill the man who killed my brother," she said matter-of-factly.

"So that was the plan the whole time. That was the reason you wanted Bass out of his trailer."

"Don't you want to kill the people who killed your dad?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I'm more worried about the people who are still alive, and making sure they stay that way."

"If it weren't for me, you wouldn't know where Bass was."

"If it weren't for those guys, Bass would be dead," I pointed out. "Should I thank them too?"

"He may not be General Monroe anymore, but he still killed Danny."

I started walking and Charlie stayed behind. "Stay here if you want, but I don't think either of us will be able to get to him on our own," I called. I heard her footsteps resume behind me.

"If I get the chance, I'm going to kill him."

"And I'll put a bullet between your eyes," I said the same way I would tell someone the weather. She stopped again but after a moment she resumed following me. I was glad to see that we'd come to an understanding.


	16. Chapter 16

We followed the wagon tracks for a while before we saw anything. "Up there." Charlie pointed through some trees. I could make out a fire on the other side. When we got closer I could see the carriage they'd been driving.

"I don't see them," I said.

"Hopefully they're asleep. You look for Monroe, I'll deal with them."

I didn't know if she did it on purpose, but she'd given me a chance to escape with Bass without her. Meaning I didn't have to worry about her killing him at every turn. I nodded. We walked closer. One of the men had his back to us. Charlie motioned me on, while she went straight for the man.

This area must have been part of a campground before, but it was overgrown now. The only remaining sign was the swimming pool. In the dark, I almost fell right into it. I steadied myself and looked down. Bass was in the corner of the drained pool, unconscious. I headed toward the ladder so I could climb down. 

Before I could get there, there was a gunshot. "You had one job, Charlie," I muttered. I turned to see the second man pointing a gun at me. I reached for my own, but he shot at me. I moved quickly, trying to dodge, and lost my balance. I fell backwards into the pool. I hit the ground hard, and everything went black.

OoOoO

When I came to, my wrists had been tied and my gun was gone. To my right was Charlie, who was still unconscious. The guy who'd shot as me was tying her up. Past them was Bass, who had woken up. We locked eyes, but neither of us said anything.

Finally the other man left us alone. "Bass, I..." I trailed off unsure what to say. I'd been so focused on searching for him for four months. I never stopped to think about what I was going to say when I finally found him.

"I thought you were dead," he said.

Charlie had been wrong, we weren't fighting, but this was worse. I sank down against the wall and leaned my head back. It was almost dawn, those men would be back soon to take Bass. Most likely they were bounty hunters. If they had a personal agenda, Bass would already be dead.

It wasn't long before the second man returned. I leaned forward on my knees to keep an eye on him. He walked over to Charlie and treated a wound I hadn't even realized she'd gotten. I guess he'd managed to shoot her. "Don't worry, it was just rock salt," he told me. I shrugged to let him know I didn't particularly care.

Charlie woke up and when she realized what had happened she jerked away from the bounty hunter. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning up your shoulder," he told her. "Don't try anything, I don't think you want me to use a real bullet on you." She didn't look thrilled, but she let him finish up her shoulder. "What's your name?" He asked her. She looked past him like she hadn't heard him. "I'm Adam. How did you girls find Monroe?" He asked. Neither of us answered. "I understand why you'd want to kill him, I mean he did kill thousands of people with those bombs. But I'm afraid I can't let you."

"I didn't have anything to do with that arrow," I said.

"So, what, you were just the bait?" He asked. "Who are you? You might be the only person that doesn't want to kill Monroe."

"She didn't care if I died six months ago," Bass mumbled. I leaned my head back against the wall defeated.

"They're willing to pay a lot for the people responsible for the bombs," the bounty hunter went on. "No one doubts that Monroe fired them. Of course there are varying opinions on who else was in on it. Some people think Georgia."

"My dad is dead thanks to those bombs, he would never kill his own people and neither would I," I said angrily.

Adam looked at me curiously. "No, it can't be. You're not Ciara Jackson are you? Hot damn, it looks like today is my lucky day." He shook his head. "Well, I'll let the US government decide what they think about your story. As long as I get my payday." He climbed out of the pool, leaving the three of us alone.

"Did he say US government, as in the United States of America?" Charlie asked. I was just as confused as she was.

"They're right, I took Randall right to the Tower, it was my fault," Bass said.

"I'm sure you're real torn up about it," Charlie cracked.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking straight at me.

"Sorry doesn't change the fact that thousands of people are dead," Charlie said.

"Shut up, Charlie," I snapped. "You weren't there. Bass wasn't the only person who let Randall walk through those doors. I knew there was something off about him and I ignored it. And we're not the only ones at fault. You and Miles couldn't stop Randall from firing the missiles. Rachel helped design this entire program. Aaron couldn't turn it off quick enough. We could play the blame game all day but the outcome is still the same, Randall pushed the button."

Bass and Charlie were silent and I slumped back against the wall. I wanted to sleep, I was exhausted but I didn't think I could sleep before I talked Bass. "What do you want, Ciara?" He asked, as if reading my mind. I opened my mouth to explain but he cut me off. "If you're still on your grand quest for America-"

"I've lost everything. My family, my home. I don't have anymore big dreams." I shook my head. "Everything I've ever loved is dead and gone, except for you. And I left you, and I hate that."

After a moment he nodded, but he didn't say anything else. So that was it then, I'd told him how I felt and he was telling me he didn't care. I could live with that. At least he wasn't dead. Yet.

The men returned. The older man who'd been standing guard when we first arrived, grabbed my arms and steered me out of the pool. Adam took Bass. "You're just going to leave me here?" Charlie called after us.

"You'll figure it out," Adam called back. Bass and I were tossed into the back of their carriage, they left us alone. They didn't waste time hitting the road, they must be in a hurry to turn us in and get their rewards. After a few minutes Bass pulled his hands free. He tossed a piece of pool tile to the floor and motioned for me to turn so he could untie my wrists.

He reached for the door and held up his fingers, counting to three. On three he opened the door and we both jumped. The landing wasn't exactly quiet and our drivers had realized what we'd done as soon as we hit the ground. Bass took off into the woods and I ran after him. I could hear the bounty hunters racing through the trees after us. A sudden pain shot up my weak ankle and I dropped. I was up on my feet within seconds, but that had been long enough to allow the older bounty hunter to catch up with me.

The man lunged at me and I hit the ground again. I tried to push him off but he was bigger than me, and in the dark I could hardly tell what I was grabbing at. Another shadow appeared and for a moment I was sure it was Adam. But then, the man pinning me down let out a strangled cry and collapsed next to me. Bass leaned down and pulled me back to my feet. "Come on."

We ran back towards the wagon, and right into Adam. He attacked Bass and Bass punched him. I was seriously considering running, I could make it back to the road while Adam and Bass were fighting. I'd be gone before they even noticed. Then I saw Charlie running towards us. If I ran now, Bass would almost certainly be captured or killed. I couldn't let either happen.

I hadn't even noticed that Bass had gotten the upper hand. I was all right with letting Bass kill Adam, but Charlie wasn't. She pushed her way between them and Bass ended up punching her in the face. "Let's go!" I yelled at Bass. He turned as if he'd forgotten I was there. Charlie lifted her gun and so did I. "Shoot him and I shoot you, remember?" Bass grabbed my arm and steered me towards the road.

We reached the wagon and climbed up into the driver's seat. The only thing nice about wagons was that you didn't have to hot-wire them to drive. After I caught my breath I looked at Bass out of the corner of my eye. "Why did you save me back there?" I asked.

He was quiet for a moment. "Because I understand."


	17. Chapter 17

We rode straight through the night, and into the following morning. When we were finally far enough from the spot we'd left Charlie and Adam, we stopped. Neither of us had spoken much. I wanted to ask about New Vegas, and tell him about Willoughby. But I didn't want to risk ruining things. He nodded toward the woods. "Be right back."

I climbed down from the wagon, and walked around to the back. In the dark, I hadn't seen anything in the back. But now, in the light of day, I could see a stack of papers under the bench. I reached in and picked them up. I flipped one over. It had large black writing. "Sebastian Monroe, wanted alive for crimes against the US government." So they weren't kidding about the US government. I put that sheet behind the others. The second looked exactly the same except it read "Rachel Matheson." The third had my name.

No pictures, of course. But there were short descriptions at the bottom. "Caucasian, red hair, 5ft 4in to 5ft 8in, small build," mine read. Monroe's and Rachel's were even more generic. For the most part, we were anonymous.

I wasn't surprised to see a wanted poster for Bass. He'd understandably be at the top of everyone's most wanted lists. Rachel's was the most puzzling. I didn't see what she'd done, other than being involved in the original project. Who would even know about that? Part of me wanted to argue that I hadn't done anything to warrant a poster either. But from the outside, I looked like a traitor to Georgia. 

I handed Bass the posters when he came returned. He flipped through them, and then glanced up at me. "Explains why they were so happy to see you."

"I've always wanted to be a fugitive, it's been a huge dream of mine," I joked.

"Nothing is going to happen to you," Bass responded seriously.

I laughed harshly. "That's not the first time I've heard that. Something always happens."

OoOoO

"This US government stuff has to be a joke, right?" I asked, tossing some more kindling on the fire. "Someone pretending to be them now that the Republic and the Federation are out of the way."

Bass shrugged. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Maybe Garrett was right, maybe I just wanted to be in charge. I wanted my own America. I definitely didn't want to be wanted for a crime I didn't commit."

"The guys in charge know who fired those missiles."

"Before Randall shot himself he said he was a Patriot, at least that's what Miles told me. You think he was sent by this new US government?"

"He had access to a computer, I wouldn't be surprised if he was getting his orders from someone else."

"The more I learn about this world, the more I think there's no hope for it. It's a good thing I don't care anymore. I'm tired of putting the greater good before myself. I wish I could live out the rest of my life somewhere like...Fiji." I sighed and closed my eyes. "Beaches, palm trees, pineapples."

"I haven't had pineapple in years," Bass and I said in unison. I opened my eyes and smiled at him.

"Alright, Fiji it is, let's go," I said. "I'd settle for Hawaii."

"Are you going to build a boat or steal one?"

"I'm already a fugitive, might as well steal one," I told him. "It's not like we have much time left, we've got a price on our heads. We might as well spend the rest of our lives selfishly."

"I'm not arguing with you."

I laughed and stretched out next to the fire. "You can take first watch, I need some beauty rest."

When I fell asleep I dreamt about lying in the sun, drinking piña coladas, with Bass at my side.

OoOoO

"Ciara, get up," Bass said. I opened my eyes and saw Charlie standing behind him. I groaned.

"Missed you too, Ciara," Charlie said.

"Is the bounty hunter with you?" I asked, standing up.

"He's temporarily out of commission."

"Did you show her the poster yet?" I asked.

"We were just about to ask Adam about those," Charlie told me. "Care to join us, Sleeping Beauty?" She offered me a hand and pulled me to my feet. We walked back towards the road were Adam was lying unconscious. Charlie splashed water in his face and he opened his eyes. "What the hell is this?" She held out Rachel's wanted poster.

"A wanted poster," Adam said simply.

"Why do you have it?" She asked.

"I'm a bounty hunter. There's a bounty on her. Lots of other bounty hunters have that same poster. What's it to you?"

"You said the Patriots had your dad-"

"I lied, so sue me. I wanted to collect the bounty on Monroe. I can't get paid if he's dead."

Bass raised his gun to shoot Adam. "Don't!" Charlie said, I frowned at her.

"He's a dirt bag," Monroe told her.

"So are you and I'm letting you live, against my better judgment," Charlie said. Bass sighed and hit Adam in the head with the butt of his gun instead, knocking him out again.

"We need to warn Rachel about the warrant," he told Charlie.

She looked between Bass and me. "We? There's no we here, there's the two of you and there's me. I'll let my mother know, thanks for the concern."

"They'll need our help, you know that. We don't know what we're up against," Bass reminded her.

"You're crazy if you think my family would ever want your help," Charlie told him.

"Miles trusts me and I trust Bass, I think Miles would see the logic here," I countered.

"You clearly don't need our help, Ciara, so we don't need yours," she told me. She turned and started to walk away. I lifted my gun instinctively and held it as she walked away my finger hovering over the trigger.

"You'll regret it," Bass said, but made no move to stop me. I shrugged indifferently. I held it for a moment before dropping my arm back to my side. He was right, as reluctant as I was to admit it.

"If you're serious about helping Rachel and Miles, I know where they are."

OoOoO

I knew Bass and I would beat Charlie to Willoughby, we had a wagon, so we took our time. We'd been on the road for a few days and Bass and I were becoming more comfortable around each other again. "Let's stop for drinks," Bass suggested.

"I'll have you know, I'm an upstanding young lady," I said putting on a thick Southern Belle accent. Bass snorted and I hit him in the arm. "Excuse me, that was not a joke."

"Oh really? I seem to remember a few less than respectable nights back in Philadelphia."

"Who said a Southern Belle couldn't have a little fun." This was as close as we'd gotten to talking about our former relationship since our reunion. I looked through the windows of the bar and my mood instantly soured.

"What?" Bass asked, noticing my foul expression.

"Charlie is here," I said. I glanced in the window again and saw Charlie stumble to her feet. "After bar hopping across the country, you think she'd be able to hold her alcohol a little better than that. This is embarrassing." She collapsed to the ground and it dawned on me this was more serious than her just being drunk. "Damn it, Charlie." I ran across the street and pushed the door open. A few guys were approaching Charlie. I aimed my gun at them. "Touch her, and it'll be the last thing you do."

"Looks like we hit the jackpot tonight, boys," one man said. Another guy wolf whistled.

A third man approached me. "Put the gun down, sweet cheeks. You're out numbered." He reached to take my riffle.

"Unfortunately for you, I don't need backup," I said. I kneed the guy in the balls and he fell to the ground. Once he was down I delivered a swift kick to his head, knocking him out. Someone shoved my shoulder and I tripped over the unconscious man. I lost my grip on my gun and it slid uselessly out of reach. The man who had pushed me loomed over me.

The door swung open again and Bass stepped in. He glanced at me on the ground. "I was beginning to think you were going to let me have all the fun," I said. He drew his swords and instantly Charlie and I were forgotten. The would-be rapists had more pressing issues to worry about. As Bass fought, I crawled along the wall towards Charlie. She was still struggling to get to her feet.

"Ciara," Charlie murmured. "You saved me."

"Come on, let's get you out of here," I said. I hoisted her to her feet and she clutched my arm tightly. I looked to Bass for help, but he was still busy. "You can walk, ok?"

"Ok," she said unconvincingly. We'd barely taken two steps before I lost my hold on her and she dropped like a lead brick. I sighed.

"You can get her," I ordered Bass. "I'll get the wagon." I stepped over bodies on my way towards the door. I knelt down to pick up my gun. The man I'd knocked out was still breathing. His hand was loosely wrapped around a knife that I hadn't seen earlier. I slid the knife out of his hand and his eyes opened. As soon as he made eye contact with me I drove his own knife into his neck.

I stood up and walked out of the bar without looking back.

OoOoO

I lifted Charlie's head and slid my folded jacket between her and the ground. I sat cross-legged beside her, waiting for her to wake up. We'd been on the road all day and Charlie had been passed out in the back of the wagon the entire time. I expected her to wake up soon. "You're being nice, for someone who tried to kill her a few days ago."

"I am nice," I argued. He scoffed. "Believe it or not, Charlie and I actually got along alright, up until a week ago." We were camped out under a bridge because it was raining. I knew it would be humid in the morning, but right now the sound of rain falling on the bridge above was relaxing.

Charlie opened her eyes and looked surprised to see me sitting there. I handed her my canteen. "Here, you should get that stuff out of your system." She hesitated and I pressed it into her hand. "Drink it." She did, in big gulps, until it was empty.

"We aren't friends," she said.

"No, we aren't."

"And you don't need my help, you know where Rachel is."

"Yes, I do."

"Then why did you save me?" She asked.

"You were in trouble and we happened to be there, so we helped," I said. She frowned. "Look, I'm not going to go out of my way to save your life, but Miles would kill me if I let something happen to you." 

"So this is about Miles."

"Of course, he's the only person in your family that I actually like."

"What's his deal?" She asked, gesturing towards Bass. I shrugged.

"I want to prove that I'm trustworthy. I still think that Rachel and Miles need my help," Bass said.

"And I still think that you're crazy if you think my family will ever want your help."

"So you didn't want his help back there?" I asked. "If it wasn't for Bass, you'd probably be lying face down in a ditch somewhere."

"I know that I can't make up for everything I've done," Bass told her, "but I have to try."

Charlie looked between Bass and me and laughed. "You really are a perfect pair, you know that? You're both so good at lying and manipulating. You'd really say or do anything to get your way, wouldn't you?"

"What?" Bass asked.

"This poor, wounded Monroe act is pathetic. You're a sociopath. You'll say whatever you need, to get whatever you want. Inside you're cold and empty." She looked at me. "And you, you're smart, but when it comes to him, you're an idiot. You can't see that he's a monster. When you finally do it'll be too late, you're just collateral damage." I stood up and walked into the rain. "Real mature, Ciara!"


	18. Chapter 18

Bass found me under a tree. "You're going to be miserable tomorrow."

"I already am," I said. I stood up and pulled at my clothes, which were soaking wet and stuck to my skin. The tree provided a little coverage, but we had to stand close together. "You didn't have to come out here, I was going to come back. I just needed to get away from her for a minute."

"I thought you said the two of you got along," he joked.

"We didn't talk much. Did you leave her alone back there?"

"I think we came to an understanding."

"You threaten her?" I asked. He shrugged. "Works like a charm."

"Do you believe her?"

I furrowed my brow. "About what?"

"What she said about me. Maybe she's on to something."

"I don't know. Does my opinion even matter? Even if she's right, it's too late for me. I've cashed all my chips in." I leaned against the tree trunk. "I don't think I'm at liberty to chose any sides. It's really down to whoever wants to take me back after all the shit I've done." I flicked my eyes up to his. "Does it matter?"

I slid my arms behind his neck as he pulled me closer to him. We were inches apart and I tilted my head up and leaned in to press my lips to his. It reminded me of a movie I'd seen as a kid, kisses in the movies always seemed to happen in the rain.

He leaned back and looked at me, his arms still around my back. "I wouldn't have asked if your opinion didn't matter to me." He pressed his forehead against mine. "You matter to me."

"I think that rules out sociopath by definition," I told him. We both laughed. "We should probably go back on Charlie."

OoOoO

As we approached Willoughby, I realized that I had actually missed the town a little bit. It wasn't Savannah, or even Philly, but it was something constant. I needed constant after everything.

"What's that?" Charlie asked. "Hand me those," she said, reaching for my binoculars. "I don't believe it."

"What?" I asked.

"Look for yourself." She handed them to me and I looked at the town through the lenses. "They're already here."

"Patriots," I mumbled.

"They might already have my mom," Charlie said. She started to head towards the town.

Bass looked at me and I shrugged. If Charlie wanted to walk in there unprepared, I wasn't going to stop her. "You can't just storm in there, they have the town," he told her. "We have to be smart about this. Scope it out."

"He's right," I said indifferently.

We were interrupted by the sound of running horses. Charlie snatched back the binoculars to take a closer look. "Who the hell are they?"

OoOoO

"It's not like they'll recognize you," Charlie said. "As long as we can get past the check point, we'll blend in. Other than Arron and my family, everyone knows you as Elizabeth Bennett. You don't have to worry about them blowing your cover."

"Point taken, but I still don't think we should waltz in the front door," I told her. We were crouched behind an old tool shed close to the gates.

"Grandpa's house is on the edge of town. The fence over there has a hole in it. If the Patriots haven't closed that up yet, we can get in there."

I nodded and we looped around the town. Willoughby had probably been small before the blackout, but now it was even smaller. A few blocks surrounding the town square had been fenced in. There had been people who lived outside the fence when we'd left, but it look as if they'd moved. Dr. Porter's house was on the last street before the fence. There'd be a hole in the fence since we'd first arrived. No one bothered to fix it, because Willoughby was so isolated. You'd completely miss the place if you didn't know where you were going.

Charlie grinned when we reached the hole. "For once something actually went right for us." She pushed back the fence and we slid in. We went up to the house but no one was inside. "Do we wait here or do we go into town?" She asked.

"Town," we answered at the same time.

"Stick to the side streets, don't make a spectacle," I told her.

She rolled her eyes. "I know what I'm doing, Ciara."

"It's my life on the line, not yours."

She shrugged. "Are you going to lecture me some more, or do you want to go find Miles?"

I walked past her towards town. Right before we stepped onto the next street, a group of Patriots walked by. Charlie made a face like she'd smelt something foul. I kept my eye out for Miles. We walked past a building and I glanced in the window. Through an open door I could see men talking in a back room, one of them stood up and started to leave the room.

"Duck in that alley up there," I told Charlie. "I think I saw Miles." We stepped into the alley and leaned against the wall waiting. After a few minutes Miles walked past us. Charlie kicked an empty can onto the street and hit him in the leg. He turned around and I grinned at him.

"Hey, Miles," I said. He stepped into the alley and hugged Charlie and me.

He ruffled Charlie's hair. "Been awhile, kid. Did you keep this one out of trouble?" He asked her, pointing at me.

"Try me keeping her out of trouble," I said.

"Oh please," Charlie said.

"You were wrong, we don't make a good team," I told him.

"Not getting along and not being a good team are not the same thing," he said. "Now why are you hiding in an alley?"

"We should go somewhere away from all these people," I told Charlie. We headed back the way we had come. Through the fence, and away from town. We stopped at an old barn.

"Seriously, what's going on with you two?" He asked. Charlie reached into her bag and pulled out the wanted posters.

He looked them over. "Well, I'll be damned."

"We took them from a bounty hunter," I told him.

"I don't get it. What do they want with you and Rachel?" Miles asked.

"I guess they're saying Georgia had something to do with the bombings," I said.

"These guys know who hit the button," Miles said, echoing Bass. "Come on, let's go show these things to Rachel." He turned to head back to the town.

"Wait," I said. "We need to show you something else."

"Come with us," Charlie said, motioning us farther into the countryside. Charlie led us back to the place we'd left Bass. "Promise me you aren't going to freak out," Charlie said as we crossed the creek.

"What? Why?"

"Not exactly a promise, but okay," I said.

"Okay?" Charlie confirmed with me. I shrugged.

"What are-"

"Miles," Bass said, cutting him off. Miles stared at him for a moment before starting toward him. Charlie and I stepped quickly between them.

"You brought him here," Miles said looking between Charlie and me. "Why did that seem like a good idea?" I started to speak but he held up a hand, stopping me. "You I understand. Charlie, why'd you let her bring him here?"

"She wasn't open to negotiating," Charlie said.

"You need to leave," Miles told Bass. "You can stay, Ciara, but he has to go."

"We need his help, Miles," I said calmly.

"Let's go, Charlie," Miles said, turning around.

"Miles, wait," Charlie called after him.

Miles turned around and walked back towards Bass. "I don't want your help, Bass," Miles said, addressing him for the first time. At least that was progress."I should kill you." One step forward, two steps back.

"You can't do this on your own," Bass told him. "You need me."

"You want to help me? Go away." Miles turned to leave.

"Damn it, Miles, listen to him!" I yelled after him. "Maybe it doesn't bother you that these people killed hundreds of thousands, but it bothers me. They killed my dad, he's dead, gone, and I'll never see him again. I want revenge, Miles. I want blood." I groaned. "I don't know how to make you angry. Jonathan was your friend. Philadelphia was your city, and that's gone too. If I thought Bass and I could take down these sons of bitches on our own, do you think we'd be here right now, Miles? We need you and you need us."

"Ciara-" Miles started.

"It's always you and me, Miles," Bass said. "The two of us together is our best chance. I'm asking for a truce."

After a tense moment Miles finally nodded. "Fine." I hadn't realized I'd been holding my breath, until I could breathe again. "You came at a good time. The Texas rangers are here, this is the perfect time to make our stand against the Patriots."

"Why can't we just get my mom and run?" Charlie asked.

"Run where?" Miles asked. "Is there any place we can go that is out of their reach?"

"There are boats in Savannah, right, Ciara?" She asked. "Boats we can pay to take us to England or wherever."

"I don't run," I told her.

"You guys are talking about starting another war."

"That's smart," Bass said. "We have Texas fight the Patriots, and we just sit back and enjoy the show."

"This is crazy!" Charlie protested.

"How else do you propose we take down a government, Charlie?" I asked.

"We don't?"

I rolled my eyes. "What do you need to convince the Texans to go to war?" I asked Miles.

"Proof the Patriots are as bad as we think they are," he told me. "I'm supposed to have something to show him by tonight."

"Then let's get our proof."

OoOoO

Miles led us along the tracks away from town. Bass dropped back and I slowed my pace to walk with him. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't pretend like you aren't in a bad mood. We're adults."

"You're used to be the kind of person who put yourself in danger to save someone you barely knew. You never let naïve kids walk into danger, just because you didn't like them. You killed only when it was necessary. You didn't stab unconscious men because you feel like it. When you killed my soldiers on the way to Atlanta, you apologized to their widows when you returned. Instead of hating you, they hated me for putting you in that situation. Your whole platform was based on reuniting the United States with diplomacy, not war. Hell, you were going to marry a stranger so you could reunite the east coast." He looked me in the eyes. "What happened to you?"

"What happened to me?" I asked incredulously. "I've lost everyone. I watched my aunt die right in front of me, shot at the hands of my own soldier. Garrett and my dad are dead because I didn't have the nerve to say I thought Randall Flynn was bad news. I was too nice to say it. I've lost count of how many times I've been shot, not to mention almost blown up. The family who took me in, abandoned me. Though to be fair, I brought that upon myself. The only family I have left is who knows where. And on top of that, I'm terrified I'm going to lose you and Miles." I took a deep breath. "So tell me why I should still care about what happens to anyone else? No one was looking out for me. If you're allowed to change, so am I."

"I know how hard the past year has been for you," he said. "I'm sorry."

"Did you like her better, who I was before?" I asked. "Be honest."

"You inspired me to change, maybe we just need to change together."

I recognized a cop-out when I heard one. "No promises that I'll ever be the same. I was naïve."

"This is the place," Miles called from up ahead.

"What are we looking for?" Charlie asked. I looked around. It was an abandoned train yard, there weren't a lot of places for our proof to be hiding out.

"It was filled with prisoners," Miles said confused.

"Well, it isn't anymore," Charlie mumbled. She walked along the tracks, away from Miles and Bass. I followed her for a bit, before looping back behind the train cars where Miles and Bass were talking.

"You're a dark pit, that I spent too long trying to get out of. I'm not letting you pull me back in," Miles told Bass.

"Uh huh," Bass said, I couldn't see his face but I could tell from his tone he didn't put much stock in Miles's words.

"I won't let you take Ciara down with you, she's as much family to me as Charlie is. She's been through a lot. If you aren't going to stick around, you should tell her now before it's too late."

"She's the one who left me, not the other way around," Bass said. There was a pause. "But, I wouldn't do that to her. You may not want me around, but I'll be here until she tells me to get lost."

"Oh great, Ciara has one of the most dangerous men in the world on a leash," Miles said.

"It's not much, but I found some wagon tracks," Charlie called. I walked around the train car and joined the group.

Miles nodded. "Lead the way."


	19. Chapter 19

It seemed like we'd been walking along the tracks for ages. "This is a dead end," I declared.

"It's not like we have any other leads," Charlie snapped.

"Did you _hear_ me blame you for the dead end?" A bullet whizzed past, and we all scattered. I ducked behind an abandoned car and looked around for the others. Miles and Bass were two cares to my right, they motioned for me to make a run for it. I sprinted toward them, Charlie was right behind me. "How many guys are out there?" 

"Seven or eight," Miles told me.

"What do we do?" Charlie asked.

"Remember South Bend?" Bass asked Miles. Miles nodded. Charlie looked at me and I shook my head, just as clueless as she was. "Cover us," Bass said, tossing Charlie his gun. He and Miles ran out from behind the car.

My reflexes were quicker than Charlie's, and I was on my feet in a second. I shot at the first soldier I saw aiming for Miles. Instinctively I turned to my left and shot another right between the eyes. My arm was yanked suddenly and I stumbled backwards.

"Be careful!" Charlie reprimanded. "You were standing in the open!" I crouched back down behind the car and leaned out to take my shots. For a few minutes we shot and were shot at, then it stopped. Charlie and I glanced at each other and nodded before coming out from behind our barricade.

Miles stood in the doorway of a ruined building holding onto one of the Patriots. "Who's he?" I asked.

"Our proof."

OoOoO

We headed to an old mill by the river and tied the Patriot up. Charlie wasn't particularly thrilled with our plan, but she also didn't try to stop us. Miles headed back to the ground floor and Bass followed him. I waited a moment before crossing the room to the stairs.

"If you trust him so much, why do you keep following him?" Charlie asked.

I paused and turned around. "It's not Bass I don't trust. We both know he's going to do something to set Miles off eventually. I'm going to be there when he does to make sure they don't kill each other."

I reached the bottom of the stairs, just as the door creaked open and Rachel walked in. I took the last three steps in one stride and put myself between her and Bass. I knew I wouldn't be much of a buffer, she had made it clear that killing him was more important that keeping me alive. "What the hell is this?" She asked calmly.

"Oh god," Miles said, stepping between Rachel and me. Now Miles, on the other hand, she probably wouldn't shoot. She grabbed Miles' gun off the table and pointed it at us. "Hold on Rachel, hold on!"

"Get out of my way."

"We do not have time for this," Miles told her.

"Rachel, you can hold us at gun point later. We've got more important things to do," I told her.

"If you don't move, I'll shoot you too," Rachel told me.

"Fry will be here any moment now and you all need to go," Miles told us. "Go! Upstairs, anywhere, I don't care, just give me the gun and get out of sight." Rachel reluctantly let Miles take the gun. I let Charlie, Rachel and Aaron go up the stairs in front of me to make sure Rachel didn't try anything last minute. "Go!" Miles said exasperated.

"I'm going!"

At the top of the stairs Aaron was waiting and he gave me an awkward hug. "Been awhile."

"Yep." We stepped into the room and I remained glued to Aaron's side. We had never been close, but at this point, he was the only buffer I had between me and Rachel.

"How are you, mom?" Charlie asked.

"I've been better. I know Ciara's judgement is clouded, but _you_ , Charlie?"

"I am so damn tired of people acting like I don't know what I'm doing. I've made my choices, and I can live with them. Bass has been a hell of a lot loyal to me than to anyone else has."

Aaron shushed us. "I hear voices downstairs."

"They want to help," Charlie told Rachel quietly.

"And you believe them? God, Charlie. Ciara basically admitted she's only looking out for herself."

"You haven't exactly given me a reason to help you," I told her. "I'm here because of Miles and Bass. This is a means to an end."

"And what happens when our goals aren't the same anymore?" Rachel countered.

"You don't have to trust us, but I guarantee you'll be a lot better off if you let us help. But be my guest, kill us, or run us off. I won't be crying when the Patriots lock you up, or worse."

A gunshot rang out below us and we all ran down stairs to see what happened. The first thing I noticed was the Patriot slumped over dead. At his feet, face down on the concrete, was the Texas Ranger. Bass stood a few feet away holding the gun.

I nodded. "Oh. Well, that's how you get things done around here."

OoOoO

"Head back to town with Rachel and Charlie," Miles told me.

I shot him a look. "I'm not going anywhere with them."

"Fine, yeah, just go get some water, we need to clean this up." I nodded and looked around for a bucket. Bass grabbed one too and followed me down to the river.

"I feel like a real fugitive now." I said as we walked down the bank.

"There's a price on your head and you're treating it like a joke."

"Gallows humor," I told him. "If you can't laugh, you'll go insane. You aren't normally this serious, what's gotten into you?"

"Normally I'm the only one in trouble."

I scooped up a bucketful of water. "Don't worry about me, okay. I can take care of myself."

"Are you two done yet?" Miles called out, impatiently. "Bass, help me carry him down the hill. Ciara, start scrubbing." Bass handed me his bucket and I went inside to start cleaning up the mess.

OoOoO

"And this is really going to work?" I asked.

"Did you clean up?" Miles asked.

"Scrubbed as much as I could. It stained a little, but I swept some dust and dirt over the darkest stains," I told him. "And you planted evidence?" Miles nodded.

"Then, yes, this will work," Bass said. "Now come on, they'll be looking for him soon." We crossed the river and waited for the Rangers to arrive. Bass had been right, it didn't take them long to track Fry out here. We passed the binoculars around to watch as they went into the mill and then as they scoured the river.

Some of the men pulled Fry's body ashore. We couldn't hear them talking from our position. But one of the Rangers was holding the Patriot bullet casing we planted. "They bought it," I said quietly. Miles didn't say anything he just pressed his lips together. "Well, this is what you wanted, isn't it?"

"You wanted a war and now you have one," Bass told him.

OoOoO

We left the mill and made camp a couple of miles outside of town. A few days passed, and the excitement still hadn't worn off. One night while the three of us were resting, I pushed myself up on my elbows. "This is stupid but, I'm kind of having fun. And before you say anything, I also know our lives are on the line here, I'm taking this seriously too. I just want to enjoy myself while I can, I know it'll all go to shit soon enough."

"You call this fun?" Miles asked skeptically.

"I spent my life sheltered. I know I've done a lot of sleeping under the stars in the past year and a half, but this feel different. I'm actually happy. It's so peaceful out here, I never noticed that before. You can almost forget about everything else."

"Almost," Bass mumbled.

"Not that I don't still miss Savannah. But, you make home wherever you are, right? A year ago this moment would've seemed unfathomable, but here we are, the three of us. Do you believe in fate?" I asked. Neither of them answered. I looked at both of them and realized they'd fallen asleep. "I am not taking first watch." No response. I groaned. "I take it back, I hate both of you."

OoOoO

The next morning Bass and I took a walk, which turned into tracking down a Patriot. "How efficient would it be if you had a knife that just stayed white hot all the time?" I said, when it was clear the Patriot wasn't going to last much longer. "No bleeding out, because it would cauterize the wounds immediately."

"That's borderline sadistic."

"I'm being practical."

"I did a pretty good job, found out where a few bases are, supply schedules, names." 

"Impressive." I nodded. "Still, Miles is going to be pissed you killed another one."

"Help me drag him around back, I dug a hole."

"Already? Did I doze off?"

"Somehow."

"I'm exhausted," I told him. We lifted the guy up and lugged him around back to the grave, where we dumped him unceremoniously. Bass filled the hole back in and we headed back towards Miles.

After walking for a little bit I sat down. "Sorry, my ankle is acting up today. I tripped yesterday and landed on it wrong." I rolled it around. "Dr. Porter said sprains are never the same, it'll always be a little weaker than it was before." Bass sat down next to me and I lay across his lap so I was looking up at him. "I feel like all I've done is walk for ages."

"This on the road thing still exciting for you?" He asked.

I laughed. "Is it bad if I say yes?" He shook his head at me and I smiled again. "I know, I'm weird. I don't need to hear it from you."

"I didn't say anything."

I pulled his arm around me and his sleeve rode up. There was a burn on his forearm and I pushed back the rest of his sleeve so I could look at it. It was scared over now, but I knew that was where his tattoo had been. I brushed my fingers over it. "You can't erase who you used to be. Even the bad things are a part of you. You wouldn't be the same person without them."

"Most people would say that was a good thing, especially in my case."

"Well, we've already determined I'm not normal." I hopped up. "Come on, Miles is probably wondering where we went."

OoOoO

"I know you're having fun playing Bonnie and Clyde but you'd be safer inside the walls," Miles told me.

"I'm perfectly fine out here," I told him.

"If the Patriots find you and think you're under control, they'll be less likely to come after you. Out here you're a sitting duck."

"In there I'm a prisoner."

"Rachel is alive."

"Yeah, but she has to pretend like she's brainwashed too. Forcing me to play nice with them is like forcing Rachel to play nice with Bass. It's cruel, and pretty much impossible."

"He's right," Bass interjected. "You're safer inside."

"Oh, not you too!"

"Two against one, you're coming with me," Miles told me. He slung my bag over his shoulder and steered me through the woods.

"This is a bad idea, Miles," I protested.

"You need to learn how to control your mouth, now you'll have to or you'll end up in trouble."

"This is not the time to teach me a lesson! I could die!"

"Ciara, you are not going to die, stop being so over dramatic."

We reached the road leading into town and I followed it reluctantly. It wasn't like I had much choice. We walked right through the front gates without anyone so much as bating an eye at us.

"Hey," Charlie said, approaching us. "Surprised to see you here."

"Wait here," Miles instructed me. "I'll be right back."

"Rachel's upstairs," Charlie told me when Miles had disappeared into one of the buildings. "I can't tell if you're pissed, or if that's just your face."

"I didn't want to come back, Miles and Bass voted."

"Well, if you have to be stuck anywhere, Willoughby is as good a place as any."

"Sure, Willoughby is fine. But the Patriots aren't."

"They haven't done anything yet," Charlie said. "At least nothing I've noticed. They're afraid of pissing off Texas."

"We pissed off Texas for them."

The bell at the end of Town Square rang and my head whipped toward the gate I'd just come through. Wagons rolled into town carting Patriots and, to my surprise, Texans. "So much for the war, huh?" Charlie mumbled.

"Inside, now," Miles ordered me. He pulled me toward the building. I glanced back toward the street, and saw what he was trying to shield my from. The final wagon was a cage, and Bass was inside, looking right at us. Miles yanked my shoulders, and I stumbled toward him. He practically dragged me through the door.

I opened my mouth, and Miles shoved his hand over my face. "Do not scream, or yell or freak out." I tried to speak but he pressed harder against my mouth. "We'll get him out, I promise."

I shook him off. "I'm not going to scream, I'm not an idiot." Miles watched me for a moment before stepping back. "I should have been there."

"And then I'd have to rescue both of you. There's nothing you could have done. Even Bonnie and Clyde were caught eventually."

"We should go out there, they whole town is listening to General Carver," Charlie said.

"I can't go out there, my civility is confined to these four walls," I told them.

"If the Patriots see you there, you look less suspicious," Miles told me. "Come on." I followed them out side and we stood in front of the courthouse. The general congratulated some of his men. Then he thanked the Patriots for helping to capture the continent's most wanted man. Thankfully they didn't drag Bass out for the mob to see.

After they were done speaking, Rachel returned to the house. Miles, Charlie, and I took a lap around the jail. The more guards I counted the more worried I got. "There are more of them than I expected."

"Too many," Charlie added. "Are you sure about this?"

"If Texas and the Patriots are working together, we need him more than ever," Miles said.

I nodded. "We have to get him out."

OoOoO

That night we went up on the roof next to the prison. I heard people below and leaned over the edge. "What are they doing?" I hissed. Miles popped up beside me. Guards surrounded Bass and they were walking across the street.

"They're moving him," Miles told me. "To the bank." We both ducked back down.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"Because there's a vault."

"Only one way in and out," I said.

"Why all of a sudden? Why didn't they put him there in the first place?" Charlie asked.

"Because someone knew we were coming," I said. "Rachel."


	20. Chapter 20

"Did you tell them?" Miles demanded.

Rachel looked up slowly. "Damn right I did." She crossed her arms, looking bored.

"Did you rat him out in the first place?" He asked.

She shook her head slightly. "No, but now that they have him, he's not getting away."

"Great. I have no idea how to save this town. I don't know how to take care of the Patriots, or how to take you off a wanted poster. When you figure it out, let me know." He walked out of the room. I'd never seen Miles this mad at anyone other than Bass.

"I understand what it's like to lose someone," I said. "I really, really do. I know what it feels like to want revenge. I know you'd do anything to get it, I would too. Take from me, and I take from you."

"Was that a threat?" Rachel asked.

I shrugged. "Just the principal of revenge." I followed Miles out. He hadn't gone far, just to the bottom of the stairs.

I sat down next to him. "What happens after your done with revenge?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I hadn't thought that far out. I guess, I'm just done. I don't have anything else left."

"Don't you have anything else to live for?"

"Yeah, he's on death row."

"No more big dreams?"

"Nope." I popped the p. Miles looked unconvinced.

"So you wouldn't take it back now? If you could have the way it is, and rebuild, you'd say no?"

For the first time in months I let myself think about Savannah, really remember it. My house on Forsyth Park, the lighthouse on Tybee Island, it was home. I imagined what it would be like to really work with the Braxtons, and all the other representatives. I made a face when I remembered the Mississippi Claymores, I never cared for them. I pictured expansion in the north. I could take Sarah to see the Liberty Bell, and the White House, she'd be so excited. Of course, I'd take it back. If I could, I'd do it in an instant.

I sighed. "You're right, there is more for me. But that doesn't mean I would trade Bass for an impossible future."

"I know."

"I want to see him," I said, after a long pause. "Can we do that at least?"

"We can try."

OoOoO

To my surprise, the Patriots let us walk right into the bank. Well, first they checked us for weapons, but then they let us in. "They let me have a last request," Bass said, when he saw us. "Civil, right? They're even planning on death by lethal injection. They should just put a bullet in my head and save all the drama."

"Bass," I reprimanded.

"Gallows humor, right, Ciara?"

I shook my head. "You want a minute?" I asked Bass. "I'll wait." He nodded and went down the stairs. I hung back, uncomfortably, while they talked. Then Miles stepped away.

"Go on, we should leave soon. It's getting late," Miles told me. I stepped down to the vault and hugged Bass through the bars. I didn't care what the Patriots thought of me. They couldn't take our last moments.

"I wish I had something to say," I told him. "But I've said everything. Except, I wasted time. I'll never forgive myself for throwing away six months."

"Remember when you asked me if I loved you after Jason died, and I said-"

"It doesn't matter," I finished. "Yeah."

"Well, I did. And I do now." He kissed me before I could say anything. "Forget me, it's better that way."

"I couldn't, even if I wanted to."

He smirked. "I have that effect on people."

"Ciara, we should go," Miles told me. I nodded and squeezed Bass's hands as I stepped away.

"Find my son," Bass called, as my hand slipped out of his. Miles stopped, and turned back around. He stepped back down and looked at Bass. "It was while you and Emma were still together, I'm sorry, Miles. I have a son out there and I want you to find him for me." It was the same last request I'd gotten from Emma. I'd put finding Connor out of my mind, while I looked for Bass.

"Your son is fine," Miles said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Emma got word to me, I hid him from you," he told Bass. "You were off the rails."

"You knew how I felt." Bass looked betrayed. "I had a kid that died and you hid the one that lived from me?"

"No one was safe around you."

"How could you?" Bass yelled. "You son of a bitch!" Miles stepped back calmly as a few of the guards stepped in to restrain Bass. Another guard guided me toward the door. Even after they closed the door behind us, I could still hear Bass cursing Miles.

I turned on Miles as soon as we were in the streets. "I can't believe you!"

"Oh, come on, Ciara. You didn't know him then."

"I'm not talking about him! Connor is my cousin! You let me run off searching for him, knowing damn well I'd never find him on my own. Keeping him from Bass? Sure, fine, I wasn't there. But _me_ , Miles?"

"I couldn't tell you before. I knew you'd tell Bass."

My eyes grew wide. "I didn't know where the hell Bass was either! I spent four months looking for him. You could have just told me where Connor was!" I groaned. "You knew how messed up I was after my dad, and you didn't even try to help me find Connor." Miles opened his mouth, but I cut him off. "Don't, I can't even look at you right now." I turned and left him standing on the street alone.

OoOoO

Miles found me sitting at the bar, a little before midnight. I barely looked up. "Everyone is waiting outside Town Hall for the execution."

"But not you," Miles noted.

"Maybe, if I finish this bottle, I'll do what he asked and forget about him."

"You can't."

"I can try." He sat down next to me, and slid a glass over. I filled it up and pushed it back to him. The bell rang, twelve times. Midnight. "And there it is." Miles raised his glass. I downed mine in one gulp.

Eventually Charlie came in, and found us halfway through the bottle. She approached slowly and put her hand on Miles's shoulder. "I'm around, okay?" He put his hand on top of hers. She looked at me, and I couldn't even summon a single drop of venom. She didn't want Bass to die, either. "I'm around," she told me.

OoOoO

"Ciara, get up." Someone said shaking me. I pried my eyes open reluctantly. I pushed myself up on my elbows but that just made my stomach churn.

"Oh god, my head is killing me."

"Drink some water." He handed me a bottle. I chugged it. "Feel better?"

"Not particularly," I said dryly.

"Come on, I need to show you something."

"It's like-" I looked outside.

"It's after noon, you've been sleeping all day. Get up, put some clothes on, you'll thank me later." He turned and left.

I grumbled as I changed into real clothes and walked downstairs. Miles was waiting at the bottom. "What's so important?" 

"Just hurry up."

It wasn't until I was out the door, that I remembered why I'd gotten so hammered the night before. I guess it had worked, at least for a little bit. I looked at Miles, he didn't seem any different. "You don't even seem phased by it."

"Move your feet, not your mouth." I rolled my eyes but trudged along anyway.

OoOoO

We reached an old farmhouse, with an over grown yard and peeling white paint. "Miles, tell me what's going on."

"Just go inside, and see for yourself." He motioned me ahead of him. I walked up the porch steps. Before I could open the door, it flew open in my face, I jumped. 

Charlie was standing in the doorway, she looked relieved. "Finally, I was starting to worry."

"I practically had to drag Ciara out here. She's even more stubborn when she's hungover."

Charlie nodded, knowingly. "Thank god she barely drinks."

I ignored them and walked into the house. Rachel was leaning against the wall, and she nodded for me to follow her. "Maybe, if someone had told me what the hell was going on, I would've-" The words died in my throat. Lying on a bed in the middle of the room, was Bass. Alive.

"I've known since this morning," Miles told me. "But if I had woken you up any earlier, you might have killed me."

I hugged Rachel suddenly. She patted my back uncomfortably. "I know you didn't do this for me, but thank you." I let her go and turned back to Bass. I walked over and took a seat next to him, on the bed. "Hey."

He smiled. "You look pretty," he slurred. I laughed and kissed his forehead.

"I had to drug him, so they would believe he was dead. It'll be a few days before it's out of his system," Rachel explained.

Bass grabbed my hand. "Miles is gonna help us find my son and we're going to be a family," he told me stumbling over his words. I glanced at Miles who shrugged.

"Ok," I told him. "One thing at a time."

"That's what he said," Bass mumbled.

Just then we heard an explosion in the distance. "What was that?" I asked jumping up. The four of us peered out the window. A pillar of smoke rose from Willoughby.

"We need to go," Rachel said. "They might need help."

"I'll stay here," I told them. Miles nodded and the three Mathesons left the house. I watched the smoke rise for a moment, before deciding it wasn't my problem. I walked back over to Bass, and made him slide over so I could lounge next to him.

"Did you really think I was dead?" He asked after a while.

"I never thought there was a chance in hell Rachel would save you," I told him. "Good thing we saved Charlie, huh?"

"We're like Sonny and Cher."

"I'm pretty sure you mean Bonnie and Clyde," I corrected. "Because I can't sing."

"Nuh uh."

"I got you babe," I sung, off key.

He laughed. "You shouldn't sing."

"I told you." I laughed. "Anyway, you're just stealing what Miles said yesterday, you aren't even being original."

"I think that I'm not myself."

"Yeah, I can see that." I kissed him on the cheek.

"You love me," he singsonged leaning towards me. I pushed him away laughing. "Would you really have forgotten me?"

I crossed my arms. "I can't have a serious conversation with you when you're like this."

OoOoO

After a while, Bass fell asleep. Sleep sounded nice, but I couldn't risk being caught off guard. For a while I just watched him sleep. Everyone looked so vulnerable when they slept. I imagined what I would've done if Rachel hadn't saved him. The thought wasn't pretty. As it stood, I kept my desire for revenge in check. I didn't want it to control me.

Deciding, I didn't like the path my thoughts were on, I got up. I took a lap around the house, and found a bookshelf. I grabbed the first book I saw, and went back to sit down.

I hardly made it to chapter two, when an obnoxious light flashed across the page. I tossed the book down and headed over to the window. The light flashed in my eyes a few times. Someone was signaling us, probably Miles. "Bass," I said. "Hey, wake up."

"I'm hungry," he mumbled. There was a thud and I turned to see that he'd knocked my book into the floor. "You read too much."

"Shut up, come here, I think Miles is trying to tell us something. I don't know how to decode it."

He grumbled but came over to the window. "Paper?" I grabbed my notebook and pencil. He counted flashes for a few moments, then groaned.

"What did he want?" I asked. Bass just grumbled in response and went to get dressed. I followed him outside of the house and into the woods. "Seriously, what's gong on?"

"Babysitting duty."

"I was already on babysitting duty."

We reached a clearing by sundown. "The one with the beard is supposed to meet us here."

"Aaron?"

"Sure." He glanced at me. "No gun?"

"I forgot it in Willoughby, this morning, Miles was being impatient." I reached into my backpack. "I've got knives."

"Girls," he mumbled.

"I killed two guys with these, in case you forgot. Knives work just fine."

"Did you hear that?" He asked.

"No. You're just changing the subject."

He shushed me and started across the clearing. Finally, I saw it. Two Patriots had cornered Aaron and his girlfriend, Cynthia. Before Bass could act, I snuck behind one of the Patriots and stabbed him in the neck. Bass took out the other guy before he could shoot. "I told you, knives work."

Shot rang out, and more Patriots appeared. Bass and I took off, expecting Aaron and Cynthia to follow. When we made it to the tree line we turned around. The clearing had been lit up with fiery forms. "What the hell?"

Two Patriots found us, and Bass fought them off. I ran back for Cynthia and Aaron. "Are you alright?" I asked. I offered Cynthia a hand and pulled her to her feet. She was wild eyed. "What just happened?" She looked at Aaron, accusatorially. He looked at his feet.

Bass walked up and patted Aaron on the back. "You have got to teach me that trick."


	21. Chapter 21

Bass and I sat next to each other on top of an old yacht. The running had made my ankle hurt again, and I sat rolling it around, cringing every time it hit the spot that hurt. "This is stupid, we're wasting time," I said finally.

"Miles told us to wait here," Aaron said. "They'll be here."

"We don't even know if they're alive," Bass said.

"If the Patriots were waiting on you, they probably knew where Miles would be too," I told Aaron. "The longer we sit here, the more likely it is that the Patriots will find us." I glanced over my shoulder at Cynthia. She'd locked herself in the cabin. "She doesn't know how to fight, and my ankle is killing me. Plus, Bass isn't exactly in prime condition."

"Hey, I'm doing just fine," Bass told me.

I ignored him. "If anything happens, we'd basically be relying on your new spontaneous combustion superpower."

"We're waiting here," Aaron said with finality.

I groaned. "Fine, if we all die, I warned you."

OoOoO

We waited, and waited. And then we waited more.

We spent the entire day sitting on top of that stupid boat. Miles never showed. "I can't take this anymore. I've got to go back into town. I'll find out if they're alive."

"You're not going back alone," Bass told me.

I waved him off. "My ankle feels much better after a day of sitting on my ass. Anyway, you can't go back, they'll kill you."

"Only if they find me." He stood up, offering me a hand to pull me up.

"You're going to get yourself killed one day," I muttered.

He shrugged. "I'm not worried, I've escaped death a few times." I rolled my eyes, but let him lead the way. We ducked under the railing and hopped down to the ground.

Aaron jogged after us. "Where are you going?"

"To find Miles, we can't wait any more."

"He's coming," Aaron insisted.

"It's been a day."

"Miles has information that I need," Bass said. "I held up my end of the bargain, now it's his turn."

Behind Aaron I saw lights, I pulled him and Bass behind a boat. "I told you we needed to leave," I hissed.

A branch broke behind us, and we turned to see a Patriot. Bass stood up, grabbed him, and slit his throat before he Patriot could call for help. I grabbed the Patriot's gun, to prepare myself for the rest of them. I could see the lights getting closer. Bass climbed atop another boat. I ducked, waiting for my moment. As soon as I heard them, I stepped out and opened fire.

"There's more coming," I called to Bass.

Bass looked at Aaron. "You, they won't kill. But me, they definitely want dead." He nodded for me to follow him as he jogged in the opposite direction.

"Hey, wait, you can't just leave us!" Aaron called after him.

I gave him an apologetic look, before jogging after Bass. I could hear Cynthia screaming, and I felt the slightest glimmer of guilt for abandoning her. But, Patriots had swarmed the area. If we'd stayed, we never would have gotten away.

OoOoO

"I can't see a damn thing," I mumbled. We trudged though woods at a slow pace. It was foggy, which made it impossible to see if anyone was coming. Bass grabbed my arm, yanking me to a halt. A group of Patriots walked by, not ten feet away. "How are we supposed to find Miles? I can't even find my own feet."

There was a gunshot in the distance. "This way," Bass said. I followed him through the woods, almost running into a few trees along the way. Finally, the fog thinned enough for me see the Mathesons, as well as a few Patriots. Bass snuck up behind them, and took them out.

"Come on, there's more out here!" I called. I motioned them to follow us. Once we were all out of the woods, we found a barn with a cellar, and Bass ushered us all down. 

"What the hell happened?" Miles asked. "Where's Aaron?"

"We were sitting ducks waiting for you to show up, we had to get out of there," I told him.

"We have to find him," he said.

"No, screw your fat friend. The only reason I saved you back there, was so you could tell me where to find my son," Bass told him. Miles guided us into the other room, away from Rachel and Charlie. Miles rolled up his sleeve, revealing a nasty wound. "Holy hell."

"It's infected," he told us.

"Yeah, I can see that. You need to get help."

"From who? They have Gene," he told us. "Look, I'm having a hard time swinging a sword, I need your help."

"Aaron is not worth dying for," Bass told him.

"I disagree."

"Is this about Rachel?" I asked narrowing my eyes. "Is this some test to show her how you're a good guy, or whatever?"

"Just help me find Aaron and I'll tell you where he is," Miles told us.

I groaned. "Fine, I'll help."

"This is not my problem," Bass said.

"It is now," Miles told him. "If you don't help, I'll never tell you where your kid is."

They stared at each other for a moment. "Fine," Bass relented. "What are we waiting for?"

OoOoO

We returned to where we'd last seen Patriots. Charlie tracked their footprints through the trees. They eventually ended at an abandoned high school. 

The halls looked deserted. "Split up," Miles ordered us. He and Rachel went one way while Bass and I went the other. Charlie followed behind us. We checked each classroom, but Aaron and Cynthia were nowhere to be found. Scraping metal, followed by the sound of boots on tile stopped us in our tracks. Charlie stepped through the closest door, and Bass followed me around the corner.

Dead ahead was a door with a red exit sign. I pushed through the door, my self-preservation instincts guiding the way. Before the door closed behind me, Bass caught it. "Charlie can't get across the hall without being seen," he told me.

I shrugged. "Ok."

"You just want to leave her there?"

"Why not?" It was his turn to shrug. I turned towards the outside door. "Come on, Charlie can take care of herself. Let's find Aaron." I pushed the door open, and then came to a halt. "I'm not doing anything wrong."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to. You appear to think I'm a better person than you, for some reason. That's a lot of pressure to put on a girl who just wants to live to see tomorrow." I sighed. "I can't leave Charlie."

I turned around and went back into the hall. A Patriot soldier grabbed Charlie and threw her against the wall. He held her there at gunpoint. Another soldier stood just in front of us, Bass slit his throat. That distracted the man holding Charlie, long enough for her to get the upper hand.

"You came back," she said, surprised.

"We need to move, there's more where those two came from," I said.

I could hear voices around the corner. "Go, go," Bass said, pushing Charlie and I down the hall in front of him. We ran up in what used to be the gym with the Patriots right behind us. I vaulted over some debris and used it as a barricade to shoot at the soldiers. The shooting continued for a few moments when suddenly the Patriots burst into flames.

"Well timed, Aaron."

OoOoO

We met Rachel outside the school. She was dragging an unconscious Miles alongside her. "Stupid bastard," Bass mumbled. He helped Rachel hold him up.

"He needs help," Rachel said. "We need my father."

"I'll get him," Charlie said. "I'll take Monroe with me." He nodded and I took his place holding Miles up.

"Hurry up, he doesn't look like he has a lot of time," I called after them. As they jogged away, Aaron came out of the school. He was wide-eyed, and his hands were shaking.

"Is he ok?" He asked, looking at Miles.

"No, not really." I eyed him. "Are you?"

"Cynthia is dead."

"Oh."

"Aaron, I'm so sorry," Rachel said.

He didn't say anything, just looked at the ground. "Not to be insensitive, but Miles is really heavy," I said quietly. "Can we get out of here?"

We made the trek back to the cellar, dragging Miles along with us. Aaron opened the doors for us, and helped us get him down the stairs. Rachel rolled up Miles's sleeve, the infection had spread. I looked up at Rachel, worriedly. "He's going to be okay, isn't he?"

"I hope so."

OoOoO

We sat with Miles forever. Neither of us spoke, we just stared at Miles, willing him to be okay. Finally the cellar doors flung open, and Bass and Charlie came down. Gene followed them, I let out a sigh of relief. Rachel jumped up to hug her father. I didn't move. "Can you save him?" I asked.

Gene came in and looked at Miles. He nodded. "I'm going to need a few things, I need to go them." 

I went back to watching Miles, this time with Charlie. Rachel and Gene didn't take too long. Rachel put a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "You girls should get some sleep. You're going to need your rest." We were reluctant, but we slowly made our way into the other room.

I knew in the back of my mind that Miles was the only person who could help me find Connor. But, he was more than that. He was family. "He's going to be okay," Charlie said, as if she could read my mind.

I nodded. "You're right. He's tough."

OoOoO

The next morning, Charlie and I were awake early. We were by Miles's side when he woke up. Charlie handed him some water, he coughed when he took a swig. "Bring me some whisky, you know water makes me sick."

I hit him on the shoulder. "You idiot."

"Hey, be nice, I'm injured."

Rachel appeared in the doorway and smiled at him. "You scared the hell out of me." She came and sat next to him.

"Don't make this all about you, Rachel," he told her, but he smiled back at her. Charlie and I shared a knowing look.

Bass came down stairs next. "Where is he, Miles?"

"Not now, Bass," Rachel said.

"Yes, now."

Miles sighed. "Give us a minute." I followed Charlie into the hall, though I knew I wasn't the one being asked to leave. We sat down outside the door. 

"Do you remember your cousin?" She asked.

I shrugged. "The last time I saw him he was four. Nine year olds don't really pay attention to little greasy kids. I do remember being forced to watch cartoons for hours while our moms talked." I shook my head. "Kids are annoying." Charlie laughed.

The door opened and Bass stepped out. "Miles is taking us to Connor."

OoOoO

Charlie helped me saddle the horses. "You think you'll find him?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I hope so, but who knows? It's been years since Miles hid him, maybe he's moved on by now. I mean he's your age."

She looked over at me. "That's the same look you had on your face when we went into New Vegas. You think you're going to find him."

I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. "I have a good feeling about this. It's been awhile since I had one of those."

She smiled slightly. "You know, Miles is only going with you so Bass will come back."

"I would've made him come back anyway."

"Really?" Charlie asked skeptically.

I smirked. "You guys are hopeless without us."

"Oh, shut up!"

"Good to see the two of you getting along," Miles said, behind us. Charlie and I harrumphed at the same time. He patted me on the shoulder. "Rachel's coming with us."

"What?"

"Well, don't get so excited, Ciara. Someone might actually think you like us."

"We don't need her," I protested.

"You're right, but I want here there."

"Miles."

"It's not up to you," he told me. Rachel came upstairs and nodded that she was ready. "Alright, saddle up, let's get this over with." I pulled myself up into the saddle, and waited while the others did the same.

"Have fun," Charlie said wryly.

Miles and Bass turned their horses around and took off at a canter. "Oh, it'll be like just like going to Disney World."


	22. Chapter 22

We'd been on the road for a few days. I walked over to my horse to tie my bag on, and as I passed Miles I hit him on the shoulder. "How's my favorite cripple this morning?"

He grunted. "Fine."

"I still can't believe you came all the way out here." I shook my head. "Gene told you to rest."

"I'm fine."

I rolled my eyes. "You said that already."

He walked away, while I finished packing. I glanced over at Rachel, who was packing her own things, and she shook her head. She wasn't thrilled Miles was out here either. Miles made it sound like he'd chosen to bring Rachel along, but I had a feeling she insisted. 

"Bass, can I ask you something?" Miles asked. Rachel and I glanced in their direction. "What do you expect to get out of this?"

Bass looked up. "He's my kid. I don't know."

"He may not be too happy to see you."

"And whose fault is that?" Bass asked. "You're the one who took him away from me."

I looked at Rachel. "I can't deal with this today."

"Let's get moving," she called to the guys. "We're wasting daylight."

Bass and Miles got up and grabbed their things without another word to each other. I gave Rachel an appreciative look. "Thanks."

OoOoO

I gave my horse a kick, to speed up. I slowed down next to Miles. "Hey."

"What's up?"

"I've been wondering. You've known where Connor was for years, but you never told me. Georgia was safe, Connor could've been with family."

"He is with family," Miles said. 

"What? Who?" I racked my brain for any other missing family members. "Emma and my mom had an older brother, from grandpa's first marriage, right? I never met him."

Miles nodded. "It was Elizabeth's idea."

"My mom knew?"

"Emma brought Connor to Savannah, but your mom said it wasn't safe. Georgia had too many eyes on it, someone would have found out who he was. So Elizabeth got word to me, and asked me to take him to her brother's."

"Why didn't she tell me?" I asked.

"You were better off forgetting about them," he said. "You weren't going to be able to see them."

We came to the top of the hill, and I realized what he meant. "That's the border."

"Uh huh."

"That's Mexico, Miles."

"Yep."

"You took my son to Mexico?" Bass asked joining us. "Why?"

"I was just telling Ciara, he has family there. Plus, Mexico is richer than the Republic."

"Not the Federation though," I muttered.

"And we wanted him as far away from you as we could get him," he finished.

"That's some wall," Rachel noted.

"How do we get in?" I asked. The four of us looked around. Rachel pointed out a wagon, it had a sign asking for day workers. There was a crowd around it.

A man in a suit stood in the wagon, surveying the crowd. "I need strong backs to pick tomatoes."

"Grab them," Rachel told me, nodding toward the guys. "I'm getting us on that wagon."

I gathered Miles and Bass, who had wondered off. "Stop standing around like idiots, Rachel's got our ticket."

I led them back to the crowd. "They're with me," Rachel told the man, motioning us to the front.

The man sighed, but nodded. "Get on." The three of us joined Rachel in the wagon. A handful of others were also picked. We drove past the crowd, several of whom were still begging for a ride across the border. The border police opened the gates, and pushed back the rabble.

I got my first look at Mexico. It wasn't anything special, just a river and some trees. It reminded me of when I left Savannah with Garrett. That trip had changed my life. I could only hope this one would be a little less life shattering.

OoOoO

Once we'd been on the road for a while, I began to see mansions pop up. They were bigger and newer than anything I'd seen in the Federation. But still nice. "Do I need to stop the wagon before you fall out?" Bass teased.

"I have a thing for architecture," I mumbled.

"I've noticed."

"We should make our move soon," Rachel whispered.

"Not here, no cover," Miles told us.

The suited man looked over his shoulder and winked at Rachel. He patted the empty seat next to him. Rachel slid closer to Miles. "Yeah, cover or no cover, it's time to make our move."

"Hey!" Bass shouted. The man made no move to turn back around. Bass stood, despite the glare Miles was giving him. Bass grabbed the man's gun and bashed him in the head. The suited man fell from the wagon. Bass swung the gun toward the driver, who didn't waste any time jumping overboard. I vaulted into the driver's seat and took the reins. I pulled the horses to a halt.

I looked over my shoulder and addressed the other riders. "Thanks for riding with us on this lovely day, but I'm afraid this is where the tour ends. Welcome to Mexico, have fun!" They looked at me confused. "Go." As soon as they were all off, I snapped the reins. The horses started up again, and I grinned.

"Give me those, before you tip us over." Bass took the reins from my hands.

"Whatever, my ass is just happy to have a padded seat."

OoOoO

We pulled into a town with dusty streets and run down buildings. Women in short dresses, leaned in doorways. They watched us as we drove by. "This is the place," Miles said.

"You brought Connor to a glorified whorehouse?" I asked. "Typical."

"It wasn't like this when I left him here," Miles told me defensively. He led us to a door, and knocked. "Tell him we're looking for Gary and Susan Bennett," he instructed Rachel. The names sounded a little familiar, but mom had hardly talked about her older brother. I didn't even know if he lived here before the blackout or not.

When a man opened the door, just a crack, Rachel asked for them in Spanish. The man shook his head as he replied.

"Oh," I mumbled.

"What?" Bass asked.

"They're dead," I told him.

"They died eight years ago," Rachel added.

"Mi primo estuvo con ellos, ¿sabes dónde está? Se llama Connor," I asked. The man shook his head again, this time more fiercely, and then slammed the door in our faces.

"What'd you ask him?" Bass asked.

"If he knew where Connor was. I guess he's not interested in helping."

"If we don't find him, you and I are going to have some serious problems," Bass said to Miles.

"We'll find him," Miles said confidently.

"I sincerely hope so," I told him, "For your sake."

OoOoO

We all split up and scoured the town. We met a few hours later in a bar down the street from the former Bennett residence. I was the last to return. "Anything?" Bass asked, hopefully.

I shook my head. "I knocked on every door and no one knows anything. Or, if they do, they won't tell me." I sat down next to him. "I'm leaning toward the latter. I don't suppose you've had better luck?"

"Nothing," Miles said.

"Awesome. Seriously, Miles, you've really outdone yourself this time."

"It was before your father was elected, we didn't know how things would turn out. Emma and your mother talked about options, and this was the one that they decided on. I just brought him here."

"Eight years, Miles!" Someone behind me cleared his throat. I turned around, annoyed. "What?"

"Pardon the interruption, but if you don't mind my asking, what are you folks doing in town?" A young man asked. He gave us all a glance over.

"Yes, actually we do mind. Mind your own damn business," Bass said.

I took a closer look at the kid, and then looked back at Miles. He nodded once. I put my hand on Bass's arm. 

"You're in our town, show some respect."

Bass stood up and hit my arm lightly. "Isn't this the whitest Mexican you've ever seen?"

" _Bass_ ," Miles said.

"What?"

"That's him."

"Connor," I said. His eyes darted toward me, then back to Miles.

"I know you. You're Miles." He looked back to Bass and me. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm your dad," Bass said.

"God, you two sound alike," I said. I leaned forward on my hands. Connor glanced back at me. I sat up quickly and stuck out my hand. "Ciara Jackson, I'm Emma's niece. I'm your cousin." 

He ignored my hand. "Your lying, my dad's dead."

I dropped my hand to the table with a thumb. "I don't know what Emma told you, but he _is_ your dad. I'm not lying. I mean, look at me, I look like Emma, don't I?" Connor nodded hesitantly. "Miles tell him it's true."

"It's true."

"Then where's my mom?" He asked.

"She died last year," I told him. "I was with her, she asked me to find you."

"I just want to talk to you," Bass said.

"Yeah, sure, let's have a heart to heart," Connor said sarcastically.

"You're right, they do sound alike," Miles told me.

"Shut up," Connor told Miles. To Bass he said, "You're going to crawl under whatever hole you came out from, or I'll burry you."

" _You're_ going to burry _me_?" Bass asked skeptically.

I leaned toward Rachel. "Any chance you can bail us out of this one?"

"Sorry."

"You've got what, thirty guys here? You think you're king of the world, don't you?" Bass shook his head. "Trust me, kid, this is a dead end street."

"And how would you know what?" Connor asked.

"Because I'm Sebastian Monroe."

Connor laughed and then looked at our faces and realized he was the only one. "You're serious?"

"Uh huh," I said. Another guy approached Conner, and said something in Spanish. Connor left without looking back. I looked back at Miles. "Any idea who Nunez is?"

OoOoO

We left reluctantly, and made camp outside of town. "I want to go back," Bass said.

"You saw him, now it's time to go," Miles told him.

"This is your fault, Miles."

"Does it feel like looking in a mirror?" Rachel asked Bass, narrowing her eyes. "It doesn't matter what Miles did or didn't do. Connor was always going to turn out like this. He's just like you."

I stood up. "I honestly don't give a damn, about any of this," I said. "I've been going along for the ride, but he's family. I'm not letting him waltz out of my life because he has daddy issues."

"Sit down, Ciara," Miles told me.

"No, the three of you can argue and insult each other all night, for all I care. I'm going back for Connor."

OoOoO

I found Connor sitting outside the bar. He looked up when I approached. I couldn't tell if he was happy to see me or not. "You're still here," I said, relieved. 

He shrugged. "I thought you might come back." He nodded at the chair across from him. "Want to sit down?"

I nodded and slid into the seat. I noticed he was holding a picture and reached for it, without thinking. He glanced between the picture and me before putting it in my hand. It was a photo of Emma holding him as a baby. "You probably don't remember, but I met you when you were four." He shook his head. "Yeah, I don't really remember it either." I looked at the picture again. "She wanted me to find you."

"You told me that already."

"I know. I just want you to know that Emma really loved you." I handed his picture back.

"Then why'd she dump me here?"

"Because she thought-" I stopped. "I don't know. She thought it would be safer, I guess."

"Safe from what?"

"Your dad."

He shook his head. "I'm not ready to get into that. What's your deal?"

"Well, the President of Georgia is my dad," I told him. I paused. " _Was_ my dad. He's dead."

"So, you're telling me my dad was president of the Monroe Republic. _And_ my cousin was president of the Georgia Federation. That pretty much makes me royalty." He smiled.

"I wasn't president. Yet," I corrected. "But yeah, you've got some big shoes to fill, kid. Miles said you're working for a cartel or whatever?"

He nodded. "You do what you have to," He told me. "You still have family up north?"

I shook my head. "My dad died in the bombings. I'm sure you heard about those, wiped Atlanta and Philadelphia completely off the map. My mom died when I was seventeen."

"How'd you get hooked up with Miles and Monroe?"

"Miles is a family friend. Some friend though, he didn't mention you until a few weeks ago. I met Bass when my dad sent me up to the Republic to marry some Militia guy." I rolled my eyes, even though it had all worked out in the end.

"Sounds like your life was just as crappy as mine."

"Wasn't that bad 'til everyone around me started dropping like flies." I shrugged. "I should probably warn you, I'm cursed."


	23. Chapter 23

I noticed Bass out of the corner of my eye. "I think the two of you have a lot to talk about."

Connor didn't even look in Bass's direction. "I don't think so."

"Just give him five minutes. For me." He stood up and looked at me expectantly. "I'll be right here." Connor reluctantly walked into the street. I leaned back in my chair and waited. After a few moments, the other cartel men outside the bar, joined Connor and surrounded Bass.

Connor returned to the table, while his men led Bass away. "Sorry about that, my boss wants to meet him."

I sighed as I watched them lead Bass away. "Just another Tuesday night for us."

"What's the deal with you two? Doesn't seem like he's just a random guy you're traveling with."

I shrugged, still watching Bass. "I love him."

Connor laughed and I glanced at him. "Oh come on, you're barely older than me. Your my cousin, and he's my dad!"

"Didn't know that at the time."

"Isn't he a psychopath?"

"Maybe," I said honestly. "But who's to say I'm not one too? Listen, kid, you don't know me and I don't know you, but we're going to fix that. And don't worry, I'm won't force you and your dad to become best friends overnight. Trust me, I wasn't a fan when we first met, either. He's an acquired taste. You'll have to figure him out for yourself."

From the look Connor was giving me, I was pretty sure he thought I was crazy. But, I was also okay with that. He wouldn't be the only one. "You want to come with me?" He asked. "Sure beats camping in the middle of nowhere."

"Sure," I agreed, but mostly because I wasn't ready to leave Connor just yet. He nodded for me to follow, and we headed down the road. By the time we reached the gates, the sun was rising. It had been yet another sleepless night. Connor called for someone to open the gates, and he led me inside.

Inside the compound, you'd hardly know the night had ended. A band played, while girls in bikinis danced and guys dove into the pool. The alcohol was still flowing freely. Connor motioned for me to follow him into the house. The décor was very gauche. Over the top in a style I liked to call "too rich, too fast." Two men held Bass. Connor nodded for them to leave. "Want a drink?" Connor asked.

"Please," Bass said.

"Wasn't talking to you."

"Yes, thank you," I said. Connor poured me a glass of whatever he was having. I smirked at Bass, who looked unamused. Someone jogged down the stairs and I glanced up to see a man I assumed was Nunez. He rattled off some things he needed Connor to do in Spanish, before he noticed Bass and me.

Nunez laughed. "La chica parece en nada a ti," he said, looking me over.

"I look like a Bennett, Connor takes after his father," I said. I extended a hand. "Ciara Jackson."

"From Georgia, I know." He shook my hand. "Luis Nunez, welcome to my humble abode." He looked at Bass. "Sebastian Monroe, what an honor to have you here."

"I can imagine," Bass said dryly.

"You know, I always thought Connor was special. Now that I see his family, I know why," Nunez said. "He's like a son to me. I took him off the streets and raised him, now look at him."

"What are you going to do with me?" Bass asked, straight to the point.

"What do you think, Connor?"

Connor looked at Bass for a second, and then glanced at me, before turning his attention to his boss. "I say we sell him to the highest bidder, someone is going to pay a lot for his sorry ass." Nunez smiled and whistled for the men to come back in and take Bass away. He followed them out.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed.

"Monroe is bad news, Ciara. I can't let him drag you down with him."

"So you're protecting me now? You've known me for less than a day. What makes you think you have the right to tell me how to live my life? I am so damn tired of people making decisions for me. I don't need your help, I'm doing just fine." I shook my head. "Why are you so keen on me anyway? You don't know me."

"Emma's family took care of me, it's time for me to return the favor."

I groaned. "Talk to Bass at least, let him show you he's not the guy you think he is."

"I'll have someone take you to a room."

OoOoO

My room overlooked the party. I wanted to take a nap, but it was too loud and I was too annoyed. At least I was able to take a bath. A bell rang, startling me. I'd been around enough to know what a warning bell sounded like.

I threw on some clothes and spotted a few men running across the courtyard. I followed them, and as expected, was led right to Bass's cell. Except, it wasn't just Bass inside. Miles and Bass both looked at me. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Connor grabbed my arm, pulling me away from the cell. "I need you to tell me everything you know about Monroe."

I raised an eyebrow. "Now you want to hear about him. What happened?

"He's insane." He said wild-eyed. "Miles broke him out, he had a chance to run and instead he got right back in his cell." I laughed, despite the fact I wasn't exactly pleased Bass hadn't run. Connor's face was just too priceless. "Ciara, this isn't funny!"

"I wonder if insanity is genetic?" I turned back towards the house.

"Where are you going? Ciara, come on, we need to talk!"

"I told you, you'll have to figure him out for yourself."

OoOoO

After finally getting some sleep, I decided to go to the party. There wasn't anything I could do for Miles and Bass yet. I wasn't a prisoner, but I did notice Nunez's men keeping an eye on me.

I stepped in the courtyard and almost ran right into Rachel. "Ciara, good. Where's Miles?"

I pointed out the building on the far side of the courtyard. "He and Bass are in a cell in there."

"What happened?"

"Bass cares more about his son than he does about himself."

"Of course. He would pick the least convenient place to be selfless."

"Do you have a plan to break them out or do you want to just stand here talking?" I asked. There was a cheer from the front of the house. Rachel and I walked toward the pool. She nudged my arm, and I followed her gaze to the balcony. Bass was being strung up. Nunez and Connor stood next to him. Nunez held up a whip and the crowd cheered louder. "This is barbaric."

"Ciara, go back inside," Rachel told me. I knew I should listen to her, but I felt rooted to the spot. Connor took the whip and stepped toward Bass. My mind was screaming for me to at least close my eyes, but I was frozen. Bass found me in the crowd and held my gaze. Then Connor cracked the whip, and the spell was broken. I stepped backward.

Rachel grabbed my arm and guided me away from the crowd. No one paid attention to us. I wasn't looking at Bass anymore, but I could still hear the awful cracking sound. The next thing I knew, I was leaning over the bushes throwing up and Rachel was holding my hair out of my face.

A man approached, I didn't see his face, just his boots. He asked if I was all right. Rachel told him I was just really drunk. I stood up slowly and they both looked at me. "I need to go upstairs," I told them. Rachel asked if he could take me to my room and he nodded.

Even in my room with the door shut, I could still hear the cracking of the whip. I wasn't sure if it was really that loud, or if I was imagining things. Maybe I had finally snapped.

There was a knock on the door. I figured that if I didn't say anything, they'd go away. Instead, Connor came in. "I didn't want to do it."

I didn't look up. "But you did."

"I didn't have a choice." I glanced up at him, but he didn't say anything else. He just stood in the doorway for a moment, like he was debating something. Finally he backed out of my room. "I have a debt to pay."

After a moment, I got up and grabbed my things. I needed to find Rachel. I couldn't risk getting trapped here. I walked downstairs and across the courtyard. To my surprise, there were no guards outside the prison. I jogged downstairs, half expecting them to already be gone.

Rachel was standing there with Bass and Miles behind her. "I paid a girl to get you out, guess that wasn't necessary." I was a little touched that she'd actually been concerned about me. 

"This way," Miles said. We followed him down the hallway and found Nunez and his men. One man held a knife to Connor's throat.

"Put the weapons down," Nunez said to us.

"Just let him go," Bass said, laying down the sword he was holding.

"He slipped that bitch a key," Nunez said, looking at Rachel. That was where he'd run off to so fast.

"I thought you said he was like a son to you," Bass remembered.

"He is, and he broke my heart."

"Don't hurt him," I said.

"He left me no choice, he tried to take my property." He shook his head. "I wonder who will but the President of Georgia's daughter? You have quite the price on your head too." He turned back to Connor. "You know better than anyone, I can't have people thinking I'm weak."

"Only weak people obsess over weakness."

That was when I took my opportunity. I grabbed the sword Bass had sat down and drove it through a man's stomach. Connor tossed his head back, stunning the man who had ahold of him. Miles and Rachel attacked the men closest to them. I tossed the sword to Bass, and grabbed the gun from the man at my feet. Swords weren't my area of expertise.

A man started toward Rachel, and I shot him in the back. Bass and Miles each took another down. Rachel unarmed the man she was fighting, and slammed his head into the wall. Within a few moments, Nunez was the only one remaining. Miles started toward the door. "Come on, let's get out of here."

OoOoO

Rachel and Miles fell asleep back at camp. But Bass, Connor, and I were wide-awake. "I shouldn't take naps mid-day," I mumbled. Though I knew that wasn't the reason for my insomnia.

"Miles and I were locked up in a cell, and you were _napping_?" Bass asked. "Typical."

"When a girl's got to sleep, a girl's got to sleep." I sat down next to him and looked at his back. "I should take a look at that."

"It's fine."

"Turn around," I instructed him. I grabbed my bag and pulled out some rubbing alcohol and a washcloth.

"Did Gene send you with a first aid kit or something?" Bass asked.

I shook my head. "I lifted a couple things from my room at Nunez's. The clothes were clean and there was soap that smelt like lavender."

"Anything useful?"

"Hello, soap? I know you find sweat and dirt endearing but I'd like to wash my hair every once in a while. Now come on, turn around." I helped him take his shirt off. It was stuck in some places where the blood had dried. He winced as I pulled it off. "This is going to sting," I warned. I dabbed at the lashes. He pretended not to feel a thing, but I knew better. I tried not to look at his back too much. I didn't want to be sick again. "There. I don't have bandages, but if we keep them clean, they probably won't get infected. I'm not letting you pull a Miles on me."

"I'll be fine." I turned him back around to face me and kissed him.

He ran his thumb over my cheek and I realized I was crying. "Given the circumstances, I'm really not the one who should be crying."

"You're allowed to have an off day."

"Don't get used to it."

He smiled and then looked over my shoulder. I turned to see Connor was pacing. "Give me a second."

It was quiet enough that I could hear them talk. "Do you think you can get it back?" Connor asked.

"What?"

"Everything you pissed away, your armies, the Republic."

"I can do whatever the hell I want."

"We're just going to have to kill a few of those Patriot sons of bitches first," I said joining them. "But, hey, I'm smarter than them, Bass is a better fighter than they are, and you are too, probably. They'll have their work cut out for them with us."

"The Republic is ours," Bass told Connor.

"And Georgia," I added, "Is mine. I'd like to see them try and keep me from it."


	24. Chapter 24

When we made it back, the barn cellar was empty. I groaned. "Perfect, once again, we're going to waste more time looking for them."

"Who's them?" Connor asked, while the others looked around.

"Rachel's dad and daughter," I told him. "And one of their friends."

"I take it you don't like them."

"No, but I tolerate a lot of people I don't particularly like," I told him. "That's politics."

"Maybe they went into town," Miles suggested. "It'd be stupid but-"

I cut him off. "This _is_ Charlie and Gene we're talking about. It's a good of a place to start as any."

On our way back to Willoughby, we practically stumbled into a Patriot camp. The five of us crawled toward the bluff overlooking the camp. Miles pulled out his binoculars. He took a look and sighed. He handed them to Rachel.

"Charlie.

"Raise your hand if you're surprised Charlie's working with the enemy," I said. Miles and Rachel shot me looks.

"From those masks, it looks like there's been an outbreak," Rachel told Miles. We watched as a wagon pulled up. Several people ran toward it. A man was loaded off and taken back to one of the tents. "It doesn't look good. We need to go down there."

"That's suicide," I told her.

"If this is what I think it is, we can't just do nothing."

'Then we send the kid," Miles said. "No one knows him, he can prove his worth."

"Hell no," Connor said.

"None of you are going. My family, my responsibility," Rachel told us. She stood up and walked down the hill without another word.

"You people are insane," Connor muttered.

We watched as she joined the group carrying supplies into camp. It wasn't long before the Patriots realized who she was. A group of them surrounded her. "Was that part of the plan?" I asked. "Or is she winging it?"

OoOoO

After waiting for ages, Rachel finally signaled us. She'd hidden a note. The outbreak was bad, she needed us to break into a Patriot storage facility and find the antidote. We returned to the cellar to discuss.

"You can't be serious!" Connor said. He looked at me. "You get that this is insane, right?"

"It's not like we have much of a choice, we can't just let these people die," I told him.

"Look, I saw the bubonic plague in Mexico. I know how bad outbreaks can get. I'm not walking back into that because you crazy people, I don't know, told me to. This isn't my problem."

"Can I have a word with you? Alone," Bass said stepping into the other room. When Connor didn't move, Bass added, "It wasn't a request." Connor reluctantly followed, leaving me alone with Miles.

"What do you think about the kid, was he worth saving?"

"He's my cousin, Miles."

"Doesn't mean you have to like him. I never really got along with Ben, and he was my brother."

"He's got a point. He doesn't know us. We can't expect him to just risk his life for us for no reason. Hell, _I_ don't even like risking my life for Charlie or Rachel."

"But you know you need our help."

"Unfortunately, it might come in handy. I can't afford to make any more enemies right now."

"What's Bass's grand plan?" He asked. I shrugged. "I know he wants the Republic back. Is that what you want?"

"Yeah, I guess. Garrett was right. I can preach about how much I want to change the world, but honestly I'm not better for the job than anyone else. Except, you know, I'm not crazy." 

He smiled. "That's debatable." 

I made a face. "I'm just so tired, Miles. Sometimes I think it would be easier to steal a boat, sail to some tiny island, and start over."

He rubbed my shoulder. "You can't have both."

"I know."

OoOoO

Bass convinced Connor to help, somehow. Under the cover of darkness, we snuck into town. "Ready?" Miles asked.

"And Rachel is sure they stashed the antidote here?" I checked.

"Nope."

"Perfect." I crossed my arms. Miles slid a metal bar under the metal sheets that covered the wall. As he pried it open, it made an awful screeching sound. "Make a little more noise, why don't you? I don't think the people in California heard you." As the door came open, a loud metallic echo sounded through the building. I groaned.

We went out the other side of the building and into the streets of Willoughby. As we got closer to the center of town, we saw more and more quarantine banners. The only other people moving around were Patriots. Miles covered his face with a handkerchief, and the three of us did the dame. We followed Miles to the building Rachel had designated. No one was around. We took the stairs to the basement, nothing. The room was spotless. If the antidote had been here once, it certainly wasn't now.

"Damn it," Miles muttered.

"What now, Miles?" I asked. "We can't let that spread."

"We'll figure it out."

OoOoO

"Here, Ciara, we can't risk this getting broken. Take this to the train tracks, we'll meet you out there with Truman," Miles told me. He held out the pouch with the syringe of typhus.

"I don't want to touch that."

"Don't be a baby, as long as you don't break it, you'll be fine. Even then, it's in a pouch. Just don't touch it."

"I'll carry it," Connor offered. Miles shook his head at me and handed the pouch to Connor.

"See you in a little while," Miles told us.

Connor and I headed toward the train cars. "Scared of disease, or?"

"When I was a younger I went Florida with my parents for a meeting. There was a yellow fever outbreak and we had to evacuate, not before I saw a lot of people die." I shrugged. "It's stupid, but I was a kid. Things that scare you when you're a kid stick with you, I guess."

"I know what you mean." He nodded. "That's the first thing you've told me about yourself since we left Mexico."

"What do you expect me to do, sit you down and give you some quick facts?"

He shrugged. "What's your favorite color?"

"That's so stupid." I sighed. "Yellow, but nothing too bright and abrasive. More like sunrise yellow."

"And I'm the stupid one. I like green, just green, nothing fancy." He shook his head. "Sunrise yellow, that's not even a real color."

"If you ask a stupid question, you're going to get a stupid answer."

"What's your favorite-"

I pushed him. "Shut up, Connor, we aren't having a sleepover."

"Whoa! I'm carrying the typhus remember?" I took a step away from him. "Anyway, I thought girls talked about boys and braided each other's hair at sleepovers?"

I remembered the first night I'd met Julia and she'd braided my hair and told me about her family. "Yeah, that's it. Want me to braid your hair and tell you how good of a kisser your dad is?" He made a face. "Didn't think so. Come on, the train yard is right up here."

OoOoO

Miles and Bass returned with Truman around sunrise. "Look sunrise yellow," Connor said. I glared at him.

"Got the syringe?" Miles asked. Connor handed it to him.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"Truman isn't going to want to hand over the antidote. So I'm going to pressure him a little bit." He pulled the bag off Truman's head. Slowly, he opened his eyes. "Gene's infected," Miles informed him.

"He'll die a hero," Truman said. "He's done good work for the people of Willoughby."

"Except, he isn't going to die," Miles said. "Because you're going to tell us where the antidote is."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Miles sighed. "I had a feeling you might say that." He pulled the syringe from its pouch. "This is pure typhus. You can thank Rachel, she distilled this especially for you." Truman tried to wiggle away from Miles, but the ropes tying his arms and legs made it difficult for him to get far. Miles stabbed the needle into his neck. "Now, let's try this again. Where's the antidote?"

"If I tell you, you'll just kill me anyway," Truman said.

"He's right," Bass said.

"Then you can take us to it," Miles said. "How about that?"

"No promises I won't kill him anyway," I mumbled to Connor.

"It's inside the camp," Truman told Miles. "You can't come with me, they know your face."

"Then we send someone else," Miles said. "Connor."

OoOoO

"You know what you're supposed to do?" Bass asked.

Connor gave him a look. "We've been over it at least a dozen times." He buttoned up the shirt of his Patriot uniform.

Miles handed him a belt. "Don't screw this up."

"I won't." He pulled out his gun and nodded for Truman to lead the way.

"Hey, Connor," I called. He glanced over his shoulder. "Be careful, okay?" He nodded before turning back to follow Truman.

OoOoO

We followed Connor and Truman, just in case anything went wrong. Of course, with my curse, something always went wrong. "What's going on? He should be out by now," I whispered.

"They found him," Bass told me, looking through his binoculars.

"Do you have the shot?" I asked Miles.

"Not yet. Breathe, Ciara, he's going to be fine."

"I know," I said confidently. Miles pulled the trigger and I jumped. "Okay, now what's going on?"

"They're surrendering," Bass told me. "He'll be out of there in a second."

"Jesus, Ciara, you're making me nervous," Miles mumbled. "Come on, we need to meet them down there." We headed down from our lookout point to hide in the weeds outside the Patriot's camp. I bounced on my heels as I waited for the wagon to pull up. Finally I heard it, getting closer. As it passed our spot we all jumped in.

"I could seriously kill for a massage right now," I mumbled. "I've got a tension headache."

"Worried about me?" Connor asked smirking.

"Yeah, okay, I'm a actually big softie. I know," I said. "But you can't blame me. I'm cursed."

OoOoO

For a week we didn't leave the barn, I was getting antsy. I took another lap outside, for what felt like the fifteenth time that day. This time I noticed Connor talking to Charlie. She walked past him, patting his shoulder. I shook my head and joined him, taking one of the water buckets he was carrying. "She's not worth the effort," I warned.

He shrugged. "I like a challenge."

Bass came up from the cellar. I sat my bucket down. "Ready to get out of here?"

"If you're kidding, I'm going to strangle you."

"No joke," he promised. "We're going to New Vegas. I know someone who can sell us some men."

"Are mercenaries a good idea? If they can be bought by us, they can be bought by anyone," I said.

"I'd be more worried about the Patriots killing them, than buying them away from us."

"True. When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible."

"I'll get my stuff." I headed downstairs to pack. I found Charlie packing up her own bag. "Going somewhere?"

"New Vegas, I hear."

"No way."

"Not your decision," she told me.

"Is being annoying genetic, or is it just a coincidence?" I asked. She shook her head and headed up the stairs. I sighed, but followed her up. We walked over to the wagon and tossed out bags in.

"What is she doing?" Bass asked me, as I climbed into the back.

" _She_ is right here," Charlie said.

"Apparently coming with us," I told him. Connor looked over his shoulder and smiled at Charlie. She didn't even look at him twice.

"Want to sit up front?" Connor asked me. "I'll switch."

I glanced at Charlie, who was pretending not to listen. "Nope, I'm good."


	25. Chapter 25

We arrived in New Vegas after dark. It was exactly as I remembered it. I saw Charlie glance at me and I shot her a questioning look, she shrugged. "Where are we getting these guys?" Connor asked Bass.

"From a warlord named Duncan Paige. Very dangerous. Keep your mouths shut."

"I know what I'm doing," Connor protested.

"Not here, you don't."

Charlie smirked and I rolled my eyes. I sent up a silent prayer that Charlie and Connor would never get together. We walked through New Vegas and Connor took in the sights. "Remember that time you threatened to kill me here?" Charlie asked.

"Yep and the offer still stands," I said. But I added a smile to show her I was kidding, sort of.

We walked into the casino tent and my eyes went to the exact spot where Charlie and I had stood a few months ago. "Well, I'll be damned," a man said coming up behind us. "Jimmy King. You've got some balls to show your face around here after your skipped out on me. You were my best fighter, I had you booked up for months and then poof, you just vanished."

"Yeah, well, something important came up," Bass said.

He looked Charlie and me over. "Yeah, that does look important."

"Where's Duncan?" Bass asked, bringing the guy's attention back to him.

"Screw Duncan, we have unfinished business." I thought he was going to stick around and be a nuisance, but he turned around and went back into the crowd.

"Come on," Bass said. He led us to the back of the tent. There was a separate room in the back, where a poker game was taking place. Several large men with guns stood around the perimeter. "Hello, Duncan."

I was expecting one of the scary men to respond, but instead a woman turned around. Connor, Charlie, and I all shared a surprised look. "Sebastian."

"Oh, so _that's_ Duncan," I mumbled.

"And she knows who you are," Charlie added.

"There's not a lot I don't know," Duncan said. She looked Charlie and me over.

"Can we talk?" Bass asked. He took a step forward and all the men lining the walls pointed their guns at him. Charlie, Connor, and I did the same.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down!" Bass said. Connor stepped down but Charlie and I still pointed our guns at Duncan. "Put them down. Now." Charlie did as she was told, after a second I reluctantly did the same. Duncan's guards resumed their position. "Now, we need to talk to you. Alone."

Apparently I was the only one included in "we." Charlie and Connor were both ushered outside, along with the poker players, and most of the guard. "You have five minutes," Duncan said, pouring us all a drink.

"I'm-" I started to introduce myself, but she cut me off.

"I know who you are. Ciara Jackson, daughter of the late president of Georgia," she said surprising me. "However, I didn't know you were still alive. But that answers a lot of questions." She looked between the two of us. 

"You've heard about these Patriot guys?" Bass asked.

She nodded. "I've seen them around."

"You aren't worried?"

She shrugged. "I don't pick unnecessary fights."

"Not asking you to. We want to buy some of your guys."

"They aren't for sell."

"You sure you don't need the money?"

"Thirty diamonds ahead," Duncan offered.

"Ten," Bass bargained.

"Thirty or no deal."

"Come on, twenty? Twenty five?"

"Thirty."

"We shouldn't be spending so much money," I mumbled.

"Why's a poor little rich girl worried about a few diamonds?" Duncan asked.

"If you really knew everything, you'd know I don't have anything left."

"You have him," she said, sounding bored. "Always knew he wasn't done with you. Even when he thought you were dead." She looked back at Bass. "We got a deal?" She stuck out a hand.

He shook it. "Thirty, alright."

OoOoO

When we returned to the wagon, we found Charlie and Connor wrapped up in a blanket. I groaned. "You have got to be kidding me!" Bass yelled. The two of them sat up, and quickly started getting dressed.

I walked over to Charlie, passing Connor. "Idiot," I mumbled.

He hit me on the shoulder. "Live a little, Ciara." I rolled my eyes. I sat down on the ground, while Charlie put on her jacket.

"I didn't see it before, but you and Connor are definitely related," she said. I made a face, unsure where this was going. "You're both stupidly hopeful."

"Yeah, I _hoped_ this wouldn't happen," I retorted.

"See, stupid. This was inevitable." She laughed. "Don't worry, it's not going to be weird, and it's not going anywhere."

"That's what I said the first time I had sex with Bass. Look where we are now."

"When was that?"

"Oh way before I even had an inkling he was a redeemable human being."

"Hate sex, that's fun."

"Oh, it was."

She shook her head. "I thought we were going to have this conversation, but I changed my mind. This is too weird."

"Yeah, for sure. Anyway, we should get going," I told her. "Bass promised Duncan thirty diamonds that we don't have."

OoOoO

Back at the casino we got drinks and worked out our plan. Bass nodded to a guy carrying a cashbox of diamonds. "Every two hours they collect winnings, and then they take them to the vault."

"Can we hit the vault?" Connor asked.

"Not alive. We take them out in here."

"Like common criminals?" Charlie asked. "How are we going to do that with all these people in here?"

"I know how to get most of them out. Just be ready, I'll meet you outside of town."

OoOoO

Charlie, Connor, and I were loading guns and preparing to rob the casino. "Alright," Bass said joining us. "I got Gould to put me in the ring tonight, that should draw most of the people out of the casino. You'll have to work fast."

"We've got this," Connor said. Bass nodded and told us he'd meet up with us after, before heading back to New Vegas. Connor patted me on the back. "Ready to go?"

"Ciara, doesn't have to come," Charlie said. "She wants to go to the fight so she can hover, don't you?"

"I don't hover," I protested.

"Yes, you do." She gave me a look. "But, it's okay."

"Do you mind if I sit this one out?" I asked them.

"We can do this without you, it's fine," Charlie assured me.

"Ok, well, be careful, both of you."

She rolled her eyes. "Ok, mom."

I shook my head. "Sometimes five years seems like twenty."

OoOoO

The fighting tent was packed. Bass was right, the casino was almost empty. I pushed my way through the crowd until I had a decent view. Bass was already standing in the middle of the room and they were about to bring his opponent in. Everyone cheered when the other man entered. He was practically Goliath. I cringed at the thought of the injuries I'd be taking care of later.

An arm hooked through mine, I looked over to see Duncan. She didn't say anything, just pulled me to the front of the crowd. A few people grumbled, but moved out of our way. Bass threw a punch at the man, but it didn't phase him. The giant's punches packed a lot more oomph. Bass was knocked back into the crowd, and they shoved him forward again. Goliath punched Bass right in the stomach, and Bass dropped to his knees.

The giant just kept going. Bass was getting visibly weaker, until finally he just went down on all fours and froze. The crowd yelled at him to get up, but he just looked dazed. Duncan elbowed me. I glanced at her and she nodded towards Bass. "Come on, get up, you're better than this!" I tried. He looked toward me, his eyes focusing. Rapid movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention, suddenly Gould ran outside. Charlie and Connor must have gotten on with the plan. "This fight isn't over, you've got to get up!"

Bass slowly got to his feet, still looking shaky. But when the man threw a punch, Bass dodged it easily. I wasn't worried anymore, at least not about him. Charlie and Connor's wellbeing nagged at the back of my mind. I still thought this was an awful plan in general, and cursed Duncan for forcing us to resort to this.

Eventually the fight was over and Goliath was on the ground. The rowdy crowd cheered, drowning out my thoughts. Bass turned toward us and Duncan gave me a light push forward. "There's your winner."

I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around Bass's neck. "Scared me there for a little bit. I was beginning to think you were loosing your oomph."

He smiled. "I'm never going to loose my oomph." I kissed him and a few people wolf whistled. I didn't mind being part of the show, not if it gave Connor and Charlie a few extra seconds. "Let's get out of here."

I waited while Bass got dressed, then we walked toward the main gates. Connor fell in beside us and I looped my arm through his. Suddenly someone hit Bass in the head with their gun. He fell to the ground and I was quickly pulled away from Connor, my arms held behind my back. A man held Connor at gunpoint. "Hey, boss! This is the kid." Gould walked toward us and looked between us.

He reached into Connor's backpack and pulled out the cashbox. He shook his head and glanced down at Bass. "I thought we were friends, Jimmy." He motioned towards his men. "Take them away." I was dragged a few steps before Gould stopped us. "Not her, she goes to Duncan," he said bitterly.

OoOoO

The guard pushed me into Duncan's tent and I stumbled to the ground. "Wait here," the guard said. He held me at gunpoint, but my arms and legs were free. I looked around for something to arm myself with, but before I could grab anything, Duncan came in.

"Leave us," Duncan told the man. He nodded and walked out. She offered me a hand and pulled me to my feet. "You're lucky."

"Lucky?" I scoffed.

"It was a miracle I convinced Gould to spare you. He was throwing out all sorts of crazy ideas for you, not the least of which was public execution. Though I'm sure he would have landed on something more fun."

"Am I supposed to thank you for saving me?"

She shrugged. "Your boys are locked up until tomorrow."

I looked at her skeptically. "They're going to be released tomorrow?"

"No, no, of course not. They're going to fight to the death tomorrow. Winner walks away and Gould gets more than double the diamonds you all tried to steal in bets."

"That's barbaric."

"Look around you, sweetheart. You aren't in Georgia anymore."

"You clearly have pull around here, you can't let this happen."

"I don't have a say."

"There has to be some way to stop this."

"Think creatively, Ciara. I already pulled you out of the fire, I can't get my hands dirty with this one."

There was a commotion outside and we left Duncan's tent. Two men were dragging Charlie towards us. "What's this?"

"Gould's got Connor and Bass," Charlie said looking between us. "But I guess you already knew that."

"I have eyes and ears everywhere," Duncan said. "Now, like I told Ciara, I can't help you."

"If you don't they'll die," Charlie protested.

"If they were stupid enough to get caught stealing from Gould, they probably deserve it." She nodded at her men and they took Charlie away.

"What are you going to do with her?" I asked.

"I'll send for Gould in the morning."

"You're turning her in?"

"Those stolen diamonds were for me, I have to clear my name with him. If I turn Charlie in, he'll understand we're on the same page."

"But not me?"

"All you did was kiss a guy who won a fight. Doesn't mean you knew about the rest of it."

"Why would you stick up for me?"

"You remind me of myself." She shrugged. "Plus, Gould has no idea who you are. I do. The President of Georgia's daughter is more valuable to me alive."

"Can I at least talk to them?"

Duncan shook her head. "You can't look like you're too attached. As far as Gould knows, you're just some pretty girl Monroe picked up along the way." She glanced toward one of her men. "Find her a cot somewhere." To me she added, "You can stay until after the duel."


	26. Chapter 26

Despite everything, I slept like a rock. Duncan woke me up by shaking  me. "Hope you've done some creative thinking. Gould scheduled his little dog fight for tonight."

I sat up. "Duncan, are you sure you can't help? Are you even sure Gould believes you weren't involved in the heist?" I got up and started getting dressed.

"I wasn't involved."

"Yeah, but supposedly I wasn't either. Do you think he's stupid enough to fall for that? You saved me, like it or not, that makes you a suspect." I put on my jacket and turned around.

She looked unsure. "You should get out of town, forget about Monroe. You have a long life ahead of you."

"I can't leave Bass and Connor."

"You're what, mid to late twenties? You still have time to start over. Forget Georgia, forget the Republic, and the Patriots. Go somewhere sage. Fall in love with someone who doesn't find it so easy to kill. Remember who you were before this all began. Don't let yourself turn bitter. Don't turn into me."

I shook my head. "I'm not the same person I used to be, I can't go back. It's too late."

She shook her head, looking disappointed. "Then I guess I'll see you tonight."

OoOoO

That night I stood next to Duncan at the duel, neither of us spoke. She looked calm and serene, as if this didn't faze her in the slightest. Maybe it didn't. She'd probably seen countless death matches. I, on the other hand, couldn't stop moving. I looked around the room, taking in the faces of every spectator and guard. I studied the iron bars on the cage, looking for weaknesses.

I had no idea how to get Bass and Connor out of this mess. I needed Miles and his ingenuity. The announcer got on his podium to begin his spiel. I could barely hear him over the cheering crowd. But then, through the flaps of the tent, Gould led Connor and Bass toward the cage.

As they walked past me, Bass met my eyes. It was as if he passed along his steely calm to me. This wasn't the first time I'd seen him at death's door, and every time he'd made it out alive. Then my eyes found Connor's, my stomach churned. If Bass lived, Connor would die.

Connor and Bass were pushed through the gate and it was locked behind them. For a moment they just stood there, finally Connor reached for the swords and handed one to his father. Connor's back was to me, but I could tell he was saying something. Bass glanced over Connor's shoulder and found me again. Then he took the first swing.

I watched, just as captivated as every other spectator. With every swing of the sword, I cringed. I had always appreciated the artistry with which Bass fought. He fought the way only someone who'd been holding a sword for ages could. Like his sword was an extension of himself. But this time he was more restrained. To a casual spectator, I was sure it looked like he was giving his all, but it was obvious to me he was holding back.

It took me a moment to register someone was pressing something into my hand. My fingers wrapped around a gun. "Count to three," Charlie whispered.

I watched as Connor threw Bass against the fence, _one_. He pressed his sword against Bass's neck, _two_. Bass nodded, _three_. I turned and shot the guard to my left. At the same time Charlie and Duncan's men also opened fire. Spectators scattered and I ran towards the gate. I dodged the punch of one of Gould's guards and shot him in the knee. I shot the padlock on the gate and practically flew into the cage. "God, that was too close for comfort," I said. I wrapped my arms around both of their necks and pressed our heads together. For half a second I allowed myself to enjoy that, before pulling them through the gate.

OoOoO

We sat around the fire at Duncan's camp. I rested my head on Connor's shoulder. "You two are an awful lot of trouble," I mumbled.

"Hey, you wanted to leave the safe house," Bass reminded me.

I rolled my eyes. "That I did." I shook my head. "Please don't get into anymore scrapes when Miles isn't around. I'm really good at saving my own skin, not so great at saving anyone else's."

"Miles doesn't like working with you, you're stubborn and impulsive."

"Did he say that?" I asked. "That's rude, but also true."

Duncan walked up with a few men behind her. "What's this?" Bass asked.

"Charlie saved my life, I owe her," Duncan said. She looked at me. "And I'd like a favor from this one, down the line."

"Just five? We could use three times this many," Bass protested.

"Be glad I'm giving you any."

He sighed and stood up. "Alright, let's go, boys." Bass and Connor headed away from camp but the men didn't move. Charlie offered me a hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, they don't answer to you," Duncan said to Bass. She pointed to Charlie and me. "They answer to them."

Charlie and I glanced at each other and then at Bass. Charlie smirked and I laughed. "I guess let's go then," I said with a shrug.

"Yes, let's." Charlie looped her arm around mine.

"Oh and Ciara," Duncan said. I turned around. "You're too good for Monroe, don't forget that, alright?"

I shrugged. "What can I say, I keep my standards low."

OoOoO

"You don't even know their names," Bass said.

I rolled my eyes. "Like you knew every one of your soldiers."

"I had thousands. You have _five_."

I shrugged. "They're not that talkative. Anyway, Charlie basically controls everything but their breathing. When they get a command from me, it'll be an important one."

He smirked. "Look at you sounding all high and mighty."

"I wonder what kind of favor Duncan has in mind," I said, ignoring him.

"Probably something you won't like."

There was rustling in the trees. We all drew our guns. Miles and Rachel emerged onto the path. "Hold your fire," Charlie told our men.

"They're with us," I clarified to the men that still held their guns defensively.

"Five? That's it?" Miles asked.

"Yes, five. We're lucky we're still alive, let alone here with a few mercenaries," I told him. "How were things here?"

Miles and Rachel shared a look. "Fine," Miles said.

"Let's get back to the house, I'm starved," Charlie said.

"The safe house isn't so safe anymore," Rachel told us. "We've moved on."

"So things were _fine_?" Charlie pressed.

"We're all alive."

Charlie and I both rolled our eyes. "Fine."

OoOoO

The new safe house was on the river. It looked to have been an old factory or water treatment plant. The building itself wasn't much to look at, but the view of the river from the top was stunning. I sat on the edge of the bridge, legs dangling over the side, arms wrapped around the railing, taking it all in. "Hungry?" Miles said bringing up a bowl and offering it to me.

"Thanks," I said taking it. He leaned against the rail and Bass sat down on a box. I craned my neck in their direction. "What's up?"

"Tom and Jason are here. The Patriots have Julia and they want to trade her for Monroe," Miles explained.

I turned back to the view and ate my lunch. "Well, that's a problem."

"Well, let's go take them out," Bass said. I tossed my bowl down with a little too much force. The metallic ring cut through the air. Miles looked at me curiously.

"First thing's first," Miles said.

"What's more important than killing someone who wants me dead?" Bass protested.

"There's something you need to see," he started walking without waiting for us.

"I'm still eating, Miles!" Bass called after him.

"I can fix that," I said, grabbing my spoon and dipping it into his bowl, finishing off the last of his meal.

"Hey!" He grabbed my arm, but I slipped away. I jogged to catch up with Miles. I wished there was something I could do for Julia, she'd always been kind to me. But, short of giving Bass up, I couldn't help. I tried to push all thoughts of the Nevilles from my head.

OoOoO

"Up here," Miles says. "Get down." The three of us crouched and moved to the edge of the cliff. There was a Patriot camp below.

"That's a lot of Patriots," I mumbled.

"Not just any Patriots," Miles said. He handed me the binoculars.

I took them and examined the camp closer, it wasn't just another base it was a training camp. "These are just kids."

"Where are they getting new recruits from?" Bass asked.

"A few different towns, but a lot of them-"

"I recognize her!" I interrupted. "Her dad owns the general store in Willoughby, she worked there sometimes. She was always nice."

"A lot of them are from Willoughby," Miles finished. I scanned faces and sure enough there were several others that I recognized. I handed the binoculars to Bass, feeling sick to my stomach.

"I've been spending a lot of time out here, watching this camp," Miles told us. "That building is loaded up with mortars and other high powered weapons."

"Well, we can't have that," Bass said.

"We could use it," I said.

They both looked at me. "Took the words right out of my mouth," Miles said. He nodded back the way we had come, "Let's head back." Bass jumped up and helped me to my feet.

"So, what'd you do to make them want to kill you in New Vegas?" Miles asked.

"Oh, you know, robbed a casino for diamonds to buy mercenaries, the usual," I said.

"Of course you did." He shook his head. "And you were stupid enough to get caught?"

I held up my hands defensively. "Hey, I wasn't part of the heist. Blame it on Connor and Charlie."

There was rustling in the bushes, we all glanced in that direction but didn't say anything. "You have to admit Connor's got some moves," Bass said.

"One day he's going to be able to beat you, without you throwing the match," I said.

"Oh, you noticed that?" He asked.

"I've been watching you fight for months, of course I noticed." Miles nodded toward the bushes and headed in that direction. Bass and I circled around. Miles knocked two kids to their knees.

"So, you suck at sneaking up on people, fyi," Miles told them.

I lifted the girl's head and looked at her, she wasn't one of the kids I recognized, neither was the boy. "What do we do with them?" I asked.

"Kill them?" Bass suggested.

"How about we take them back to camp and find out what they know, first," Miles said.

"We're taking Patriot spies back to camp?" I asked skeptically. "I don't think that's a good idea, no matter how incompetent they are."

"It's our best chance at finding out what's going on in there," he reasoned. "And we won't let them go."

"Okay, but when our safe house is burnt, because your girlfriend wouldn't let us kill them, don't come crying to me."

OoOoO

Miles pushed the kids into camp, they went pretty willingly. I guess I would too if someone were holding a gun to my back. Gene and Rachel met us as we came down the hill. Gene looked at the kids confused. "Dylan? Kim?"

"You know them?" Miles asked.

"I delivered them."

"What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"We were checking out the Patriot's new boot camp, and caught these two tailing us on the way back," I told them.

"Are you two alright?" Gene asked the kids, neither of them answered.

Connor and Charlie started toward us, Miles motioned them over. "Tie them up." They took the kids and led them down the hill and into the building. Gene watched them go with a sad, confused expression on his face.

"There's an ammunitions dump on the edge of the camp, if we hit that it'll do a lot of damage," Miles explained to us.

"You're just going to storm in there guns blazing?" Gene asked. "What about the kids?"

"We'll save the ones we can," Miles told him.

"Look, we need those weapons, and more than that we need them out of the Patriots' hands," I argued.

"What is the point of saving this town if we have to kill its children?" Rachel asked.

"It's not about saving the town, Rachel! It's about beating the Patriots." I pointed towards the kids. "Today they're just a couple of kids but by tomorrow they could be full fledged killing machines. That place is literally a Patriot factory. We have to shut it down, no matter the cost."

Rachel looked to Miles, but he didn't say anything. I walked past them, to the water's edge. Bass followed me. I kicked a tree, knocking a bit of bark off. "I'm sick of this. I'm tired of running every decision we make past Rachel and her dad. We can't save everyone. We have to make tough choices. I don't want to kill a bunch of kids either, but they're practically Patriots already."

I watched as Rachel and Gene went inside to talk to the kids. Miles walked towards us. "So, I'm not even allowed to interrogate my own prisoners now?" Bass asked him.

"Rachel and Gene can handle this," Miles said.

"I'd get answers a lot quicker."

"Why don't you just let them try? They know these kids."

"The Nazis were someone's kids. Everyone is someone's kid. If we're going to win this thing it has to be you and me calling the shots."

"We need them."

I laughed dryly. "No, we don't. They're holding us back. We would get things done so much quicker, without them questioning our every move."

"I trust them," Miles told me. "A hell of a lot more than I trust the two of you."

"Trust them to do what? Screw everything up? Because that's what they do, every time." I looked toward the building. Rachel and Gene were leading the kids out. I motioned toward them to illustrate my point.

We all headed toward them, intercepting them on their way up the hill. "Where do you think you're going?" Miles asked them.

"They don't know anything," Gene said. "They're just kids. I'm taking them back to their parents."

"The hell you are!" Bass said. "They'll give away our position."

"Then we'll get a new position," Rachel said.

"Why?" I said exasperated. "Why would you risk everyone's lives, including your daughter's, for a couple of Patriots?"

"They're just kids, Ciara, look at them," she urged me.

"I can see them just fine, they look like the enemy to me."

"We're not letting you leave," Bass said.

"Then go ahead and shoot me," Gene said. He started to walk past Bass, but Bass grabbed him by the collar.

"You think I won't?"

"Alright, alright!" Miles yelled, grabbing both of them. "I'll handle this." Bass made no move to let go of Gene, so Miles ripped him away. "I said, I'll handle it."

"Come on," Rachel said to the kids. She led them up the stairs with Gene following behind them.

There was a tense moment where I was sure Bass was going to punch Miles. "Then handle it," Bass said finally. Miles stepped away and followed Gene up the stairs.


	27. Chapter 27

Miles, Rachel, and Gene weren't back before nightfall. Charlie and I gathered firewood and built a fire with the help of one of our men. "Did Miles tell you Jason and Tom are nearby?" I asked.

She looked up surprised. "No, he didn't. Why?"

"The Patriots took Julia, they want to trade Bass for her. I'm sure we haven't seen the last of them, so, just a heads up."

"Are you okay with that?" Charlie asked.

"I mean, I'm not giving up Bass. So, I guess I want them dealt with as quickly as possible."

"I meant, Jason being here."

"Oh, yeah, I guess. I'm not sure. I haven't thought about Jason much since the tower. I kind of pushed him out of my mind, ya know?"

Before either of us could say anything, Miles walked to the steps with Gene, Rachel and the boy. "Where's the girl?" Bass asked, walking over from where he and Connor had been sitting.

"Dead," Miles told us. He led the boy inside and tied him up.

Gene got close to his face, then looked back at Miles and nodded. "He's got the number too."

"What number?" Bass asked. He pulled on the boy's eye revealing a small tattoo on his waterline.

"Don't say it," Miles warned. "Say the magic number and he goes psycho."

"We can't let him live," I said calmly.

"Please, you know me," the boy begged Gene. "I wouldn't hurt anyone."

"We need to talk," Gene told us. "Outside."

"He doesn't move," Miles told Charlie. The rest of us went outside with Gene.

"He's a good kid, he doesn't deserve to die," Gene pleaded.

"Gene, we tried it your way. Ciara's right, we can't let him live."

"He doesn't know what he's doing, this isn't his fault."

"He's still a weapon," Miles told him.

"Miles, please-" Rachel started.

"Rachel, we have to be smart."

"I'm tired of being smart. Smart got us into this mess in the first place, smart got Danny killed. Let's just do the right thing for once. We aren't Monroe, we have more than enough blood on our hands."

"Rachel, this is war, we have to take the action that benefits the most people," I told her. "Sometimes we've got to make tough decisions."

A sudden explosion startled us all. Miles shoved me ahead of him back into the building. The sound of gunshots and grenades filled the air. I grabbed my gun and ran toward the doorway, I slid to my knees behind a stack of crates and searched for my target. I took down one man whose attention was focused on Miles.

Connor pulled me up by my arm and outside towards the stairs. He shot at one of the soldiers while pushing me ahead of him. The top of the hill was a much better viewpoint, and we were quickly able to pick off the few soldiers who had noticed us. I ran around a van and came face to face with Jason.

He looked surprised to see me. He lowered his gun. "Ciara." I didn't know what to do, or what to say, so I punched him. He dropped to the ground and I took off, Connor followed me and we both ducked behind another car.

"You know him?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, that's was my ex fiancé." I searched for Miles and Bass but didn't see either of them at first. Finally I found Bass on the bridge fighting with Tom.

Connor followed my eyes to Bass. "I've got this, be careful."

I waited until it was clear, then made a break for the bridge. I found one of my guys in the middle of a fight with a Patriot. I took a shot at the air close to them. This distracted them long enough for me to shoot the Patriot. I kept moving, ducking behind things when I had the chance, and shooting as many Patriots as I could.

As I neared the bridge I could tell that Bass had gotten the upper hand. Then a bullet whizzed past my head, I turned to see Truman firing at me. I shot back, but missed. He ducked behind a car and I lost him.

Bass grabbed my arm as he ran past me and I ran with him toward the woods. Jason had Connor against the wall. Bass grabbed Jason and slammed him to the ground. Then we pulled Connor along with us.

When we finally stopped running my heart was pounding. I pointed back the direction we came. "Those people should not have the right to call themselves the US government," I said. It took me a moment to get my words out, as I was gasping for breath. "They don't deserve this country. I'll die to stop them if I have to."

OoOoO

We made it to the next safe house around sunrise. I didn't waste any time finding a place to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of Miles and Bass arguing outside. I sat up, forgetting Connor was on the couch with me. I almost knocked him in the floor. I climbed over him, and headed outside.

I opened the front door and leaned against the doorframe. Neither of them noticed me. "Why do you want to win?" Miles asked Bass.

"I want revenge for Philly. That's our city, Miles, and they destroyed it."

"Yeah, you said that. Then you said you didn't care. Then you said all you wanted was your son. I know you mentioned Ciara in there too. You can't keep your stories straight," Miles told him. "You don't care about saving this town, all you care about is saving yourself. All this, just to get the Republic back."

Bass shook his head. "God, you are so wrong."

"And you are a terrible liar." Miles looked up and noticed me watching. "What do you want, Ciara?"

"Everything," I said. "I don't just want the Republic back, or Georgia, I want it all. I want the entire country. I want to put a bullet right between the president's eyes. I want everything."

"At least your girlfriend is upfront," Miles said to Bass. "You want to eliminate the Patriot competition and set up some Monroe monarchy? Fine, you can try."

"At least we have vision," Bass said. "I know what I'm fighting for, do you? What are you doing, Miles? Do you think, after this is all over, you're going to go play house with your two girls? That's not you, and you know it. So what are you fighting for?" Miles was silent for a moment, he glanced at me and then back to Bass, finally he just turned and walked away. Bass called after him. "What do you want, Miles?"

OoOoO

"Connor," I hissed. I shook my cousin's shoulder. He groaned. "Connor, get up!" He jumped and fell off the couch. "Smooth."

"What's going on?"

"Miles spotted Patriots heading our way, we've got to get out of here." I stood up and headed outside. A minute later he jogged after me. Bass waved us over to where he and Miles were waiting. We crouched behind the bushes and waited. A large group of Patriot soldiers surrounded the house.

Miles handed me the binoculars. "It's the boy we caught, of course it is." I shook my head and handed the binoculars back to him. "Is now a good time to say I told you so?"

OoOoO

We met back up with the others at an abandoned chemical factory. "I liked the house better," I grumbled.

"Well, thanks to the kid, we don't have much of a choice," Bass said. "We didn't exactly have time to find a new safe house."

"What's going on?" Rachel asked walking over to us.

"The Patriots found our last safe house, so we're stuck here for a while," I told her. She frowned.

"But the good news is, we can all die with clear consciousness, because Miles let the kid go," Bass said.

"I'm sorry I made it so hard for you to get your little discount empire back!" Miles said, rolling his eyes. Connor looked at me questioningly. "Oh please, we all know."

"The point is that we could have died!" I snapped.

"In case you haven't realized, our numbers have been up for months."

"Well, I'd rather not expedite the process, thank you very much."

"We've spent the last three days on the run," Bass said. "We need to take the fight to them, hit the camp."

"We don't have enough men," Miles argued.

Gene walked past us, toward the stairs. "Dad, where are you going?" Rachel called after him.

"To town, you said it yourself we need men. I can get us help, help we can trust." He looked pointedly at Bass and me.

"What makes you think we can trust them? It seems to me the whole town is drinking the Patriot's Kool-Aid," Miles said.

"I'll explain to them what's really happening, they'll have to listen. They'll fight with us, I know it."

"Or they'll just turn you over to the Patriots, because you're going to sound insane," I mumbled.

"All that time you were working for the Patriots, you knew the truth. Did you do the right thing?" Bass asked.

Gene was silent for a moment. "No, but I'm trying to now." He started to turn around.

"I'm going with you," Rachel said.

"Yeah, me too," Charlie said.

"No, no, both of you are staying here," Miles said.

"He can't go in there alone," Rachel protested.

"I'll take him," He told her.

"You're kidding," Bass said. "We're sitting ducks here."

"Do you have a better idea? Other than us standing around here listening to you bitch." Bass was quiet. "Didn't think so."

I turned away, and headed inside to find a place to sit my stuff. Connor followed me. "You think those people from Willoughby will be any help?" He asked.

"I think help is good no matter where it comes from. But do I actually think they'll agree help? Of course not. They're too far gone."

OoOoO

Later that day we began building a barricade of sorts around the property. Connor and Charlie were working together on the hill. I followed them up with another load of barbed wire.

"Don't you think you're in a little over your head?" Charlie asked Connor. "You're a nobody and Monroe is psychotic. I'm sure that combination will win everyone over. Ciara has the best chance of getting back some sort of power. But Georgia isn't going to rise up under some spoiled 26 year old. Not even if she is their dead president's daughter. If she doesn't get that, she's delusional."

I tossed the barbed wire on the ground. "I understand that this is going to be a process," I said. "I'm not saying I'm entitled to anything."

"What's that?" Charlie asked, distracted. I turned and looked over my shoulder.

I tilted my head out of confusion. "Looks like a fire, a huge one." We jogged back down the hill. "Hey, there's something on the hill. Don't think it's Patriots, we should check it out," I called to Bass and Rachel. Charlie and I got guns and lead the group towards it.

"I wish we didn't hate each other," she said to me, as we headed up the hill.

"I don't hate you," I told her honestly. "I think you're annoying, and I don't agree with a lot of your opinions, but I don't hate you."

"Huh." She paused. "I feel the same way about you."

"We're not that different. We're both to the point, smart, neither of us has a lot of patience, and we're stubborn as hell. Maybe that's why we don't get along." I shrugged.

"Was there a compliment in there somewhere?" Charlie asked, smiling.

"Yeah, maybe. Don't get used to it."

OoOoO

At the top of the hill, we walked in the shadows so we were hidden. As we got closer I could see a few Patriots lying dead on the ground. "Looks like my kind of people," I murmured. Charlie made a noise of agreement.

One of our mercenaries pushed up to the front and took off toward the group. "What are you doing?" Charlie hissed. He didn't turn around. A few guys sitting around the fire turned and saw him. One of them stood up and gave him a hug.

"They're more of Duncan's men," I realized.

One of the other men met us at the edge of camp."You're Monroe," he said.

Bass nodded. "You're Duncan Page's men."

"What's left of them."

"Where's Duncan?" I asked.

He looked at me and I knew what the answer before he opened his mouth. "She's dead."

"Patriots?"

He nodded. "Yeah, and we want blood."

"Well, buddy," Bass said, "you came to the right place."

I looked around the camp. There were a lot of men here, more than I'd seen since the war. We were still far from the numbers we'd had back then, but this was a start. Rachel watched in disgust as a man ripped a gold filling out of a dead Patriot's mouth.

"How'd it happen?" Bass asked.

"After you guys left Vegas these scumbags showed up. They want to bring "civilization" to the Plains. Word is they're hitting every war clan they can find." He shook his head. "Duncan fought like hell, but it wasn't enough. That's why we're here. She said you guys were killing these sons of bitches."

"We're trying," Bass said. "Are you the leader of these guys?"

"Don't wanna be."

"You need a leader with experience."

"You came to Duncan asking for men. Well, you got 'em." He turned around to join the rest of the guys setting up their camp.

I glanced at Charlie and couldn't help but feel a little smug. I bumped Connor with my shoulder as I walked past him and Charlie, "Feeling a little less in over your head?" I asked. He smirked.


	28. Chapter 28

Bass told our new army everything that they needed to know about the Patriots. Together we decided that our best bet for catching them off guard was to hit the training camp tonight. We needed to strike before the Patriots caught wind of our increased numbers. And it helped that Duncan's death was still fresh in everyone's minds. I sat near the fire and someone brought me fresh cooked rabbit without me so much as asking. It felt nice to be on top again.

Bass joined me after a while. "Ready to do this?"

"Yeah, it's about time we made our move." He nodded, but he looked a little sad. "I liked Duncan, I'm sorry she's gone. You two were," I paused and rolled my shoulders, "a thing, while I was...out of the picture. Weren't you?"

Bass was quiet for a moment. "Yeah."

I scrunched my mouth up, a little surprised I didn't feel as weird about that as I thought I would. "I don't want to seem grateful that she's dead, but this is the first time in a while that I've truly felt like we can do this. Like, well, like we're not absolutely out of our minds. I talk a big game, but honestly I know we're gonna die before we see the end of this."

He nodded. "This gets us one step closer to making it to the other side." I laid my head on his shoulder, enjoying a moment of calm before the storm.

I saw Connor approach and held up a finger for him to wait. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then I opened my eyes, and stood up. "Ready?" He asked.

I nodded. "Let's do this."

"We're moving out!" He called to our guys over his shoulder. Everyone grabbed their weapons and headed down the hill. We followed walking past Rachel.

"Bass, don't do this!" She said, trying to stand in our way. Bass walked around her, but she grabbed my arm. "Ciara, you can talk some sense into him. Convince him to wait on Miles."

"No, Rachel, I'm tired of waiting on Miles. And I am so, so tired of listening to you." I shook her off and continued down the hill.

Charlie caught up with me and I raised an eyebrow. "Our guys are going, so I'm going too."

"I'm sure your mom's excited about that."

"Oh she's just overjoyed."

I smiled. "I think I like this Charlie."

She shrugged. "We'll see."

OoOoO

Our army marched into the Patriots' training camp and it was a complete and utter bloodbath. We were mowing down Patriot soldiers one right after another. I lost count of how many men I killed as I followed Bass and Connor through camp. By the time the Patriots realized what was going on, our entire army was inside. They never stood a chance.

I realized I had gotten separated from Bass and Connor at some point, and ducked behind a tent to catch my breath. As soon as I turned the corner I saw Tom and Jason, I stopped surprised. Jason walked towards me. "Your eye is looking a little bruised," I noted.

Jason laughed quietly. "You punched me."

"I panicked, I'm sorry." I reached up and touched the bruise. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"We need to leave," Tom said to Jason. He never once looked at me.

Jason reached up and grabbed my hand, holding it to his face. "Come with us."

For a second I let my hand linger in his, and then I pulled it away slowly. "I can't." I took a few steps back towards everyone else. "Be careful." Jason nodded and then turned away from me. I watched him and Tom jog away from camp, and as soon as they were gone I stepped back out into the light.

The shooting had stopped. Patriot bodies covered the ground. I looked around for Connor and Bass, but didn't see them anywhere. I started towards the gates. Only a few of our guys were injured, and they already had friends taking care of them.

I found Bass in the office. He was digging through files and stacks of official documents. "Find anything?" I asked. I stepped over a body that had been strangled with a belt.

"Not really." He gestured at a notebook. "Unless Arabic happens to be your third language."

I opened the notebook, the lines of the foreign script looked like gibberish to me. "Unfortunately, I stopped with Spanish." I tossed the book back down. I started opening drawers on the other side of the room, looking for anything helpful. Scanlon walked in, stepping over the body.

"One of your men strangle that guy with his own belt?" Bass asked. Scanlon shrugged. "Did you do a head count of the cadets?"

"We're missing four."

"Could've been deployed before we got here," I suggested.

"But for what?" Bass opened the journal up. "Don't suppose you speak Arabic?" He asked handing it to Scanlon.

He shook his head. "One of my guys served a few tours in the Gulf, I'll ask him." He turned to leave and then paused at the door. "I'm glad to be fighting with you, all the men are." Bass nodded and he left.

"You're quiet," Bass nodded. "What's on your mind?"

I shrugged. "Nothing, just a little overwhelmed I guess. This is actually happening." He didn't appear to believe me, which wasn't surprising, he knew me too well. I took a step towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm fine, don't worry about me." I started to kiss him and then gave him mouth a quick wipe with the sleeve of my jacket.

"What, you're not into sweat and blood?" He asked laughing.

"Chalk it up to being a spoiled southern girl. I like things a little cleaner than your average person," I said.

"You mean all this time I've been avoiding soap for no reason."

I laughed. "Hate to break it to you." He kissed me and I leaned into him. There was a knock on the door, ruining the moment.

I looked over Bass's shoulder to see Connor leaning in the doorway. "Everyone is heading back to camp."

"On our way," I told him, though neither of us made an effort to move. Connor shook his head and walked away. I kissed Bass again quickly, before pulling him towards the door. "To be continued."

OoOoO

I stood next to the fire, drinking out of a bottle of who knows what that one of the men had given me. Connor came up next to me and stole it out of my hand, taking a huge swig. "Hey!" I protested. He put an arm around me, giving me a half hug, holding the bottle out of my reach on the other side. I laughed and squeezed him back.

"Today was a win," he said.

"Yeah, it was."

"You aren't acting like it was."

I shrugged. "The ex was there."

"The guy you punched? Did you kill him?" I shook my head. "Did someone else?"

"No, he's fine. I let him go."

"Then why are you acting like someone kicked your puppy?"

"Seeing him just brought up a lot of stuff. Things I was trying to forget. He reminds me of the girl I was before all this. If you told me a year ago I would have helped massacre a bunch of kids I would have probably punched you in the face."

"Is that what your ex did yesterday?" Connor joked.

I gave him a small smile. "I also didn't really get the chance to end things with Jason, we kinda broke up in the shittiest way possible. It all kind of feels unfinished."

He handed me my bottle back. "I think you need this more than I do."

I took a swig. "I'm not telling Bass about seeing Jason, so don't bring it up."

"I'm not interested in getting between you and my dad's relationship. Don't worry about it."

Across the fire I watched Miles approach Bass and punch him. "Should've seen that one coming." I let Connor go and walked over to them.

"Who the hell told you to hit that camp?" Miles asked him.

"I saw an opportunity and I ran with it," Bass told him. "We've got two dozen men here, Miles. It's not a lot, but it's enough to fight back, to hit the Patriots where it hurts."

"You killed a bunch of kids!" He turned to me. "What would your father think about the person you've become?"

"I don't know. I'd ask him, but he's dead."

"You're okay with this? Killing innocent kids?"

"You saw what happened when we tried to save a few of them, it didn't work. Those kids were Patriots, Miles. We did what had to be done."

"So the end justifies the means, is that it?"

Scanlon ran up, holding the notebook Bass had found at the training camp. "My guy translated this, you need to see it." Bass read the translation.

"What's it say?" Charlie asked.

"Well, at least we know where they're taking the cadets." He handed the paper to Miles. "Austin."

"Why?"

"Oh just to take down the Texas government and kill their president."

I shook my head. "You may not like it, Miles, but we made the right choice."

Miles looked over the translation. "This is it? An entire notebook and we've got one single page of translations?"

"We got the main idea," Scanlon said.

"Great, so what's the plan then? Take a bunch of guys into Austin and wander around looking for suicide bombers?"

"You wanna translate it yourself?"

"You think this a game? If the Patriots take Texas, that's it. There'll be no one else big enough to stop them," Miles said.

A commotion on the edge of camp distracted us. We looked up to see our guys pull their guns on a figure walking toward us. When they got closer I realized it was actually two people. "Jason, what are you doing?" I asked stepping forward. Miles tried to grab my arm, but I shook him off.

Jason was holding Connor at gunpoint, Connor grinned at me. "Finally got to properly meet the ex, real charming guy, can't see why you ever broke things off with him."

"Let him go," Bass said. Jason made no move to lower his gun. "I said let him go."

"What are you doing?" I repeated.

"This was the only way to get in the door," Jason said. "I want to help."

"Help?" Miles asked skeptically.

Jason pushed Connor towards me and he stumbled. I pushed him back up to his feet. "Help, how?" I asked.

He held out a folded piece of paper. "Intel from Truman's office." I was one of the only people who wasn't pointing their gun at Jason, so I took the paper. "I don't know why but the Patriots sent cadets to Austin. I know where they're going."

I looked over the paper. "This is legit, and there's an address. So we don't have to wander around aimlessly anymore." I handed it to Miles.

"Or he could be leading us right into a Patriot trap," Charlie said. "Wouldn't be surprised."

"I'm not sending you into Austin alone, I want to go with you," Jason said. He pulled down his bottom eyelid to show us the number printed there. I cringed. "You know what this is?" He asked.

"Unfortunately," I mumbled.

"That's what those sons of bitches did to me, that and a lot more." He shook his head. "I know I don't have anything here but burned bridges, but I can help. I need payback."

"How do we know you're not all zombiefied right now?" Bass asked.

"You don't, but if I step out of line, you can shoot me."

I looked back over my shoulder and Bass and Miles. "Seriously?" Charlie questioned. "You guys are seriously considering this?"

"The kid could come in handy, and like he said, he makes one wrong move and I'll shoot him."

"He won't," I said.

Miles nodded towards one of our guys and he cuffed Jason. "Okay, we'll give you a chance."

OoOoO

The next morning we headed to Austin. Rachel stayed to take care of Gene, who'd been injured while inside Willoughby. The rest of us loaded up in the wagon. Miles and Bass rode up front. I sat with my back to them, Charlie sat next to Jason and Connor across from him. Connor held his gun loosely, ready to shoot Jason at a moments notice.

"This is going to be a fun trip," Charlie said dryly.

"Plenty of time to close up all those loose ends," Connor said pointedly.

I leaned my head back against the seat. "This is not really the audience I had in mind when I pictured closing this chapter," I murmured.

"This wagon seems like a decent place for apologizes. Better than that abandoned swimming pool we were tied up in," Charlie noted.

"You don't owe me an explanation," Jason said. He looked between Charlie and me. "If that's what you guys are talking about."

"Yeah, it is. And yes, I do owe you an explanation and you're going to get one. Just not right here," I said. He nodded.

"Do I get an explanation? Because all I know is you punched this kid in the face two days ago," Connor asked.

"One day, Connor, we will sit down and tell each other our life stories. Every gritty, dirty detail. But today is not that day." I groaned. "I'm taking a nap, don't shoot anyone while I'm asleep."


	29. Chapter 29

Austin was beautiful, it reminded me of home. Every capital had a feel about it, and this one was no different. There were your classic, white, official-looking government buildings. Tall shells of what had been fancy office buildings, now complete with busted windows. And of course the busy streets, filled with merchants, and citizens who were always in a hurry. Miles hit me on the arm. "Stop gawking at everything, we're supposed to be blending."

"Sorry, I can't help it," I said. He gave me a small smile. I almost expected him to ruffle my hair and call me kiddo, like he did when he came to visit my dad back in the day.

"This is it, 19 Arnell Street," Miles said. He nodded for Charlie and Connor to check it out, the rest of us waited across the street.

It only took them a few minutes to come back outside. They motioned for us to join them. "They're staying upstairs. The lady inside isn't their biggest fan, apparently they're behind on rent," Charlie said. She led us upstairs and to the room at the end of the hall. "This is theirs."

"There will be a tripwire connected to the door. Two pressure grenades under the floorboards," Jason said. Miles opened the door slowly, looking through the crack. I handed him my knife and he cut through the wire and pushed the door open.

Jason knelt down. "The grenades will be here, and here," he drew X's and then stood back up. I stepped into the room over them and everyone else followed after me.

"He's coming in handy already," Bass said.

"They definitely aren't teaching these kids housekeeping at boot camp," I mumbled. The room was a complete wreck.

We did a scan of the room. Miles looked in the ashes in the fire place and pulled out a scrap of paper. "They happen to teach you Arabic?" He asked Jason.

Jason nodded and took the paper. "The word's cut off, but it says..." he trailed off trying to figure it out. "Blanch?"

"Blanchard?" Bass filled in. "They're going to hit Blanchard."

"Who's that?" Charlie asked.

"Frank Blanchard, he was president of Texas before Carver," I filled in. I refrained from commenting on the education system, or lack thereof, in the Republic.

"He's not our biggest fan," Bass said. "He'll want to shoot on sight."

"Big surprise," I mumbled.

"Or we help him and he helps us," Miles said. Bass shrugged, unconvinced. "You guys stay here, see what else you can find." He glanced at Jason and then back to the rest of us. "If he so much as looks at you funny, shoot him."

OoOoO

It took us an hour of digging before we found anything interesting. I pulled out a folded paper and flipped it open. "California papers," I said surprised. Charlie looked over interested, I handed her one of them.

"What the hell are Patriots doing with California papers?" Connor asked.

I shrugged. I remembered when we'd been sure Monroe was going to have Jason shipped off to California. I had joked that I would follow him there. I caught Jason looking at me from across the room, and knew he was thinking about that moment too. It was strange to think of the girl I was a year ago. Even though so much had changed, part of me still wondered what it would've been like to start over. I might have been a completely different person today.

The door burst open and Jason lunged for it. I heard the thump as he tackled the man in the hallway. Charlie, Connor, and I sprinted out the door. Despite his hands still being cuffed together Jason was handling himself pretty well. "Jason, stop, you're going to kill him!" Charlie shouted. I helped her pull Jason off of him, while Connor grabbed the other guy. We dragged them both back into the room.

"Who is this guy?" Connor asked. Jason wiped some blood from his face, but didn't say anything. He just stared at him. If looks could kill that guy would've been long gone.

"Yeah, Jason, why don't you tell them who I am?" The man said. Jason was silent. "You see Jason was a gold star cadet. I trained lots of kids, but they really broke the mold with him. You would've made a great Patriot."

"Where are the cadets?" Jason asked.

"Why should I tell you anything?" He asked. "I have a better idea, I read your number and you take care of your friends here."

"If you knew my number, you would have already said it."

"Fair point. But that doesn't change what you are, a stupid, obedient, insecure kid, just the way I like 'em. Makes you easier to mold."

"Why don't we skip to the part where you tell us what the hell is going on here?" I asked calmly.

"Now where's the fun in that?" He asked. "I'm enjoying pushing Jason's buttons. It's not that hard to do, he's only upset because he knows everything I have to say is true. Months of training and he's letting some bitch fight for him."

Jason grabbed the man's throat. "Where are they?" He yelled in his face.

The man just laughed. "You're just a weapon, that's all you'll ever be. I don't know why you fight it. Your friends don't even trust you, do they? Why else would they have you cuffed up?" I reached in my pocket to touch the key.

"I know what you're trying to do," Jason said. "You want me to fly off the handle so I kill you before you talk. It's not going to work. You're wrong about me, I'm done taking orders. But you are right about one thing, I am a grade A student, and I learned from the best."

He turned to me, holding his hands out. I pulled the key out of my pocket. "Ciara, wait," Connor warned.

"I trust him," I said. "And besides, it'll be more fun to watch Jason torture this guy than to do it myself." I unlocked Jason's cuffs. I turned away from him and pulled my knife out of my bag, I held it out for him. As he took it his fingers lingered a little too long on mine. I pulled my hand away, but not quick enough to escape Connor and Charlie's notice.

"Let's get started."

I stepped back to watch. This was definitely not the Jason I'd known in Philly. Jason had always been sweet. He was as innocent as a lieutenant in the Militia could be. But Jason had changed just as much as I had in the past six months. He was more confident than I had ever seen him. He was strong, that was as evident in his muscles as it was in his eyes. Most importantly, I noted, as he clutched my knife, he was dangerous.

OoOoO

Not long after Jason finished, Miles and Bass returned. Miles surveyed the room. "What'd we miss?"

I looked up from cleaning my knife. "Oh not much, just a typical Tuesday."

"You do that?" Bass asked.

I shook my head. "Jason." Bass looked impressed.

"He's the cadet's handler," Jason told them. "Their next target is General Carver. They're going to hit him at the Capital building at one o'clock today."

"We're letting that one happen," Bass said. We all looked at him. "What? He had me executed, forgive me if I hold a grudge."

"The Patriots are planning on framing California. That'll start a war between Texas and the Commonwealth. Then the Patriots will take them both down while their vulnerable. We're not letting the president die," I said.

Miles nodded at Jason. "Nice job, kid."

Jason held out his hands. "You can cuff me if you want."

I looked between Jason and Miles and reluctantly reached for the cuffs but Miles held up a hand to stop me. "He's good."

"What's the plan?" Connor asked.

"We should head out. Get there as early as possible, maximize our chances of finding the cadets," Miles said. "Reload and let's go."

While I was getting my stuff together, I saw Charlie walk up to Jason. "Hey, what that guy said about you, he was wrong. You're not just some weapon." He looked up at her.

"Ready?" Miles asked. Connor offered me a hand to pull me to my feet.

As we walked down stairs, Charlie fell in beside me. "I know you were thinking it, I just thought someone should tell him."

"I would have."

"But you didn't think you could, I get it." She patted me on the shoulder. "I may not understand how you could have ever chosen Monroe, but I can tell you still have feelings for Jason. Maybe you should think about addressing those." I didn't say anything. "I know we're not best friends or anything, but that doesn't mean I don't know what I'm talking about." She shrugged. "At least think about it."

OoOoO

I recognized a rally when I saw one. Texas flags hung everywhere, and a stage and podium were set up near the stairs of the capital building. Thousands of people were searching for the best possible view. "So much for a catching a break," Bass said.

"New plan?" I asked.

Miles shook his head. "No, we just have to look for them. We should split up. If you see any kids from Willoughby, shoot them."

We all split up and weaved in and out of the crowd looking for anyone suspicious. I found myself getting caught up in the speech. Sure Carver had Bass executed, but who could blame him? He sounded like a good leader. He was proud of everything Texas had accomplished. He was pushing for them to go in the right direction. His people loved him.

I'd heard my father give countless speeches just like this one. I couldn't help but remember what it was like to sit in the wings as a little girl. I used to write my own speeches that I delivered to crowds of adoring stuffed animals. As a teenager those speeches had been delivered to Sarah, or my mom. Then, when my father decided I was old enough, to diplomats and lower level officials at dinners. Most recently, I'd been giving them in Savannah while Jonathan was on business elsewhere.

This was only relighting my fire, reminding me what was waiting for me on the other side of all this. All I had to do with get home, provided I lived that long. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Charlie making a beeline for one of the buildings surrounding the greenspace. I followed her, assuming she'd caught a lead.

I jogged up the stairs, but I didn't see her anymore. I was afraid to blow her cover if she'd followed a Patriot inside, so I didn't say anything. I jogged upstairs and on the third floor I could hear the sounds of a struggle. "Charlie?" I called. I got to the door just as Jason lunged at Charlie with a knife. I realized someone must have said his number. "Jason, wait!" I screamed. I heard a gun go off and Jason fell to his knees. Charlie was leaning against a bookcase, holding a riffle, shaking.

Everything went into slow motion. I lunged towards Jason, dropping to my knees and lowering him into my arms. My first reaction was to put pressure on the gunshot wound, even though I knew it was too late. "No," I whispered. "No, no, no." I pressed my lips to his forehead. He clutched my arms. I couldn't tell if he'd snapped out of his hypnosis and realized who I was. Or maybe he was just grabbing for something as his fight left him.

"Elizabeth," he whispered. I whimpered, he remembered me.

"Nate," I said. I kissed his forehead again. "I love you, I always did." I touched his face, leaving tracks of his own blood across his cheeks. His fingers loosened their hold on my sleeves and he began to slip from my arms. I held on as tightly as I could and squeezed my eyes shut. For a brief moment I could pretend like we were just Nate and Elizabeth in a clearing in the woods, but I knew it was over. Jason was dead, and I was just Ciara, a stupid girl who wouldn't let herself run away when she had the chance.


	30. Chapter 30

I let Jason go slowly, lowering him onto the floor. Charlie was leaning forward on her hands, looking at him, crying. She touched his face and then shook as a sob went through her. I wiped tears off my face with my hands, too late remembering they were covered with Jason's blood. That only made me cry harder. Charlie looked up and pushed herself toward me. She wrapped her arms around me and after I moment I hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry," she said. I couldn't tell if she was sobbing, or if I was crying hard enough to shake the both of us. She hugged me tightly and buried her face in my shoulder.

"I forgive you," I told her. "It wasn't your fault." We sat like that for what felt like an hour, until the tears stopped and I could catch my breath.

"We should- we should go," Charlie said. She started to stand up and then looked at Jason and stopped.

"I don't want to leave him here," I said quietly.

"Me either," she said. "But we can't take him with us."

"I know." I leaned over him and pressed on last kiss on his forehead. Charlie helped me up.

"Let's get out of here before who ever sent him here comes looking for him." I nodded, I hadn't even thought about that. There had to be more Patriots in the area than we'd thought. We walked downstairs and towards our designated rendezvous point. We stuck to the back alleys, so no one would notice our ragged appearances.

We found Miles, Bass, and Connor waiting at the wagon. "What happened?" Miles asked when he saw us. "Where's Jason?"

"I killed him," Charlie said.

"I'd like to wash up, when we have a chance," I said, without meeting anyone's eyes.

Miles nodded. "We'll stop by the river, once we're outside of town."

OoOoO

Charlie and I washed Jason's blood off our faces and hands. I tried scrubbing at my clothes, but it wasn't working and I almost broke down again. Charlie grabbed my hand, stopping me from scrubbing any harder. I stopped and she let go. She reached down for a handful of water, which she poured over my hair that I'd touched with bloody hands.

The two of us returned to the wagon. No one said anything to us. It was strange how nothing had changed. I was still the same person I had been the day before. Only it seemed like I was light years away from the girl I'd been. The girl who'd wanted to run away to Maine. The girl who joked about life on the run in California. That girl had died with Jason.

"You know you didn't have a choice, right?" Miles said to Charlie. "We have to make tough decisions every day. Bad things happen, we've just got to keep moving. Austin was a win."

"He's right," I said. Connor squeezed my arm. I wanted to lean into him and let him comfort me, but I'd cried for too long, I didn't want to do it anymore.

"We've got company," Bass said.

Connor grabbed the binoculars and looked towards the incoming horses. "I'm counting seven, got to be Texas Rangers."

"Must have caught our trail outside of Austin," Miles said.

"What's our move?" Connor asked.

"Shoot 'em down," Bass said.

"Last time I checked we still wanted Texas on our side," Miles said. "So if we could stop killing them, that'd be great. Pull the wagon over, everybody out." Bass stopped the wagon and Connor helped me out of the back.

"I'll get them off your backs and meet you at camp." We all nodded and ran into the bushes.

"Well," Bass said. "We have a long walk ahead of us."

OoOoO

We arrived back at camp after nightfall. I saw Aaron and walked up to give him a hug. "Figured you were dead, glad you aren't."

"Yeah, same for you," he said. I let go and continued inside.

I waved Scanlon down. "I need a couple of guys to deliver a letter for me."

"A letter? That's not really what we're here for."

"You're here to help us defeat the Patriots and gain back our country. That's what this letter is going to do," I told him. "It wasn't a request, it was an order." He nodded and went off to presumably find someone to deliver my letter. I sat down near the fire and pulled out my notebook. I started writing.

"Dear Governor Braxton, I should start out by telling you that this is Ciara Jackson. Yes, I'm alive. In case there was still any question, my father had nothing to do with the missiles. He was in Atlanta at the time of the bombing and is presumed dead. The Patriots were behind the whole thing. I've been in the Plains Nation and Texas for months, so I'm not sure what the political situation is back at home. But I'm writing to you because I need your help. We need the Federation's armies to rise up against the Patriots and help us crush them. I want to return home as soon as possible. Georgia is my home and I want to restore it to its former glory." At last minute I added another line. "Please tell Sarah I said hi and that I miss her." I signed the letter and then ripped it out of my notebook. It wasn't the most official looking letter, but it would have to do.

Scanlon returned with two guys. "Alright, here are your mailmen. Who's the letter for anyway?"

"Charles Braxton, the governor of South Carolina. As far as I know he still lives in Charleston," I told them. I handed them the letter. "If this letter reaches the right people there is a chance we will get the army we need to fight the Patriots."

Scanlon shook his head. "You got it, boss."

Charlie and Rachel walked past us. "Ciara, we're going to find Miles. You coming?"

I nodded. "Yeah, let's go." I put my notebook back in my bag and threw the bag over my shoulder. We walked out of camp and Bass caught up with us. "Where do we start?" I asked.

"Where we left him," Charlie said. "I can track where he went from there."

"Miles doesn't make things easy, does he?"

OoOoO

By midday we'd followed his tracks to a three way split. "Which way did he go?" Charlie asked.

"You tell us, you're the tracker," Bass said.

"I can't track over pavement."

"Okay, we split up, everyone take a road," He said. Rachel, Charlie, and Bass started walking in different directions. I sighed before following Bass.

For a while we walked in silence. When we reached the end of the pavement, there were no signs Miles had been this way. We decided to turn around and head back.

"Are you okay?" Bass asked finally.

I stopped and ran my fingers through my hair. "No, no I'm not okay." I shook my head. "I'm not okay at all. But honestly I don't remember the last time that I was completely okay."

"I'm sorry about Jason," He said. "I know you-"

"Loved him," I finished. "Yeah, I did. I do. I probably will never stop. I'm not sure there's a way to forget about your first love, if you've figured that one out please let me know." I studied his face. I knew he was trying not to give anything away but I knew him so well, well enough almost read his mind. "I know we don't say that a lot, we don't say it enough. It's started to hit me that life is a lot shorter than I want to believe it is. I've never said it flat out before, at least not to you, but I love you."

He started to say something but I held up a hand. "Please don't say it back just because I said it. You've already told me, I don't need to hear it again. Save it for the next time you're about to die, I'm sure that won't be too long."

"I was just going to tell you it's okay not to be okay. You're still on your feet after everything, that's all that matters. You need time to grieve, no one is going to push you to feel better before you're ready, least of all me."

"That's all you were going to say?" I asked skeptically.

He smiled. "Of course."

OoOoO

We ended up running into Rachel. She'd found where the Rangers had finally caught up with Miles. "So much for not killing anymore Texans," I murmured. Rachel looked up startled.

"Looks like he got pinned down over there. He took out six of them. Some of them were double taps, which means he probably emptied his clip. There were seven of them, one is missing," Bass said.

"I thought we were splitting up," Rachel said.

"We hit a dead end," I explained.

"He would have gone this way," Bass said.

"How are you so sure?" Rachel asked.

"Because I know Miles."

"He's right, it's high ground and better coverage. It's the best strategic decision," I said. "Let's check it out." Rachel reluctantly followed us up the hill.

After a moment of the three of us walking in silence, Rachel reached out for my arm. "I'm sorry about Jason. If you need to talk, I'm here."

"You're the last person I'd go to."

"I know what it feels like to lose someone, we all do. You can't just bottle it up."

I picked up the pace, passing Bass, and headed towards a clearing. I could see the ruins of a house and I walked towards them, just knowing Miles would be there. When I reached it I sighed. "There's no sign of him."

"I thought you said he'd come this way?" Rachel said.

"Maybe he kept moving," Bass said.

"I'm going back for Charlie," I announced.

"I'll go with you," Rachel said.

"No, thank you, I will be fine," I said.

"Then you stay here with Bass and I'll get Charlie," she said.

"You're not going alone because there is a seventh Ranger out here. If he shows up, I'll have no qualms about shooting him. I'm really itching to shoot something right now." I groaned. "I have had enough of the awkward silences and the pressure to talk, I'm going back alone and that's that."

OoOoO

I went back to the point where we'd all split up and tracked Charlie to one of our old safe houses. I heard gunshots from inside and ran in to see Tom holding her at gunpoint. The wall behind her was riddled with bullet holes. "Who killed him? Was it Monroe? Miles?"

"It was me," Charlie said.

"Please," Tom said. "Out of all the people who would want to kill him, you wouldn't."

"I didn't want to. But the Patriots read his number. They turned him into something he wasn't. He was trying to kill me, I begged him to stop, but he wouldn't. I cared about him and that's what I did to him. So if you're going to kill me, just do it."

I sniffled, drawing Tom's attention. He turned to see me wipe my eyes. "Is she telling the truth?" He asked, pressing the gun against Charlie's head. More tears welled up in my eyes. I nodded. He pulled the trigger and I gasped, but nothing happened, he was out of bullets.

"Charlie get out of here, go find your mom," I told her. I stepped towards Tom and hugged him. He dropped the empty gun and hugged me back. "Jason was a good man," I told him. "He didn't want to be a weapon. He was going to help us fight them. He'd become so smart and strong and confident. He shouldn't have died. He didn't deserve it. The Patriots killed him, not Charlie."

Tom let me go and stumbled back into a chair. He wiped tears from his face. "If you hadn't- if you hadn't left him, this wouldn't have happened. They wouldn't have taken him, he wouldn't have been reprogramed."

I closed my eyes, willing myself not to cry anymore. "I know, and I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. If I could go back and stop this from happening, I would. It's okay if you blame me, I blame myself." He didn't say anything else, just sat there with his head in his hands crying.

I walked out of the house and Tom made no move to follow me.

OoOoO

"It's been two days, Ciara, why are you still looking for him?" Connor asked.

"I'm not going to stop until we know what happened to him. We're going to find him, dead or alive."

"If he was alive don't you think he would have found his way back by now?" He asked.

"Maybe the rangers captured him, maybe the Patriots did," I said. "Maybe he's dead. I should expect it by now, like I told you, I'm cursed. I lose everyone eventually, one way or another."

"I know you're still-"

"Don't, Connor. Please, don't. I can't talk about it anymore," I told him.

"You ready to go, Ciara?" Charlie asked coming into the room.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"It's almost nightfall, you're going out again?" Connor asked.

"We have to," Charlie told him.

The two of us set out again and all night we combed the woods looking for any sign of Miles. We took naps and then kept looking. The next morning while we were doing another loop around the ruins I realized something was wrong. "This place wasn't burnt two days ago," I told her.

We started in that direction. "Miles!" She called.

We kept walking and then I noticed something in the grass. "Is that...an arm?" I ran towards it. "Miles! Oh my god!" Charlie joined me.

"Mom!" She called. "Mom, we found him!"

"You've seen better days," I told him. He grunted. "I knew you couldn't be dead, you're too damn stubborn for that."


	31. Chapter 31

Five days later, Miles was doing better. At least, that's what I was told. Gene was practically chasing us all away with pots and pans every time we got close. I went by to check on Miles and saw he was sitting up. I took a large step into the tent, past Gene. Then sat down, before he had the chance to tell me to leave.

"How's bed rest?" I asked.

"Awful," he said. I laughed. "How's the sunshine, and the trees, and the birds? I've almost forgotten what they look like."

A huge flock of birds flew over the tent. "Apparently the birds are very noisy." I stood up and looked outside.

Aaron ran toward me. "I think we should run!"

Miles came outside, just in time to almost get knocked down by Aaron. "What the hell?"

I looked back in the direction he came from and noticed yellow smoke creeping around the building. "He's right, we need to run. Now!" I grabbed Miles' arm and pulled him with me up the hill.

"Everybody run!" Rachel yelled behind us.

Miles stopped and turned around. "It's mustard gas!" He called back to everyone. "Get to higher ground!" Just as a few people began climbing the stairs, gunshots sounded from the cloud of gas.

"It's never easy, is it?"

Bass grabbed my shoulders and steered me towards the hill. "Get to the truck," Miles told us. We ran towards an old chemical truck and Bass opened up the back, we all climbed into the barrel. Miles slammed the door shut. We could hear the gunshots outside.

Scanlon started towards the door. "I need to get to my guys."

"If you open that door we're all dead," Miles said.

I shushed everyone. "Footsteps, everyone shut up." Everyone stopped talking. We listened as at least one person stood close to the truck. We watched the door, but it didn't move. I pointed to the other side of the wall and everyone leaned against it just in time. The person outside shot a few bullets into the truck.

Bass, Charlie, and I leaped toward the holes to cover them with our arms. I let out of a sigh of relief.

OoOoO

We remained in the truck until Miles decided that it was safe to leave. We went back into the factory and built a fire. Bass and Connor walked around camp assessing how many lives had been lost. Someone behind me cleared their throat. "Miss Jackson," I turned around and saw the two men I sent to Charleston.

"You delivered it?" I asked.

They nodded. "Governor Braxton sent this in reply." One of the men handed me a letter.

The other looked around the room. "Where is everyone?"

"The Patriots hit us with mustard gas. Not sure how many people we lost yet," I told them. "I'm sorry." I walked away and opened the letter.

"Ciara, it's so good to hear from you! After the bombs we had no idea if you were dead or alive. Of course I never believed that your father had anything to do with the bombs. He was a good man and one of my closest friends. There aren't a lot of people who believe he had anything to do with them, at least not around here. The Patriots have tried to cut the Federation states off from each other, but we've been able to get some word. Most of the governors are against the Patriots. But we don't have the numbers to attack as independent states. Florida has been quiet, they were the first to have a Patriot presence. I believe there may have been a mole within their government for some time now. Georgia is a Patriot base, without your father there's no one there to check their power in the area. I've been training an elite army at Fort Sumter without the Patriots' knowledge. As far as they know I've been cooperating. I hope to get word to the other states, but it's hard to know whom to trust. I believe you can inspire the people to take up arms against the Patriots, but they need to see you. If you can, please come to Charleston, help me bring peace back to the Federation." Underneath Charles' signature, in pretty cursive was another line. I recognized the handwriting immediately as Sarah's, "Love you, Cici."

I folded up the letter and put in my notebook inside my backpack. I saw Bass talking to Miles and joined them. "Did you do a head count?" I asked.

"Twenty, we lost twenty men," Bass said.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"He wants to steal a can of mustard gas and set it off in the middle of Willoughby," Miles said.

"It's time we start fighting back," Bass said. "If we have to take out some nowhere town in the middle of Texas, so be it. We're losing this thing, Miles."

"Okay, I get it. I'm in," he said.

I looked him a little surprised. "Okay, then I guess we have a plan."

Connor joined us as we headed outside. Rachel followed behind. "Okay, let me have it," Miles said to her.

"What do you want me to say, Miles?" She asked.

"Tell me what an awful son of a bitch I am for stealing this gas, because it's going to kill a lot of innocent people."

"I'm tired of yelling at you, Miles. I'm not going to do it anymore," she said. "I'm sick of trying to be your moral compass. I can't compete with Bass. I've never been able to. I'm done trying. You and I are over, Miles."

"Oh, okay," Connor said.

"At least she didn't ask me how I felt about killing a bunch of innocent people this time," I mumbled. "I guess she's done pretending like she's my mother."

OoOoO

"I'm sorry about Rachel," I offered while we were on the road heading to Willoughby.

"Save it, Ciara, you're practically overjoyed."

"I'm trying to be nice," I said.

"How do you plan on doing it?" Miles asked, looking between Bass and me. "Take back the Republic. Both of you, I wanna hear you explain it, because I'm not sure either of you have thought this through."

"We have troops all across the Northeast, we show up and they back us," Bass said. Miles looked unconvinced.

"I sent Governor Braxton a letter, I just received his response. He's building an army in South Carolina to attack the Patriots. He wants my help to rally the rest of the Federation, he believes we have many supporters. We kick the Patriots out of the south, and then we work our way up."

"Up?" Miles asked.

"North, to DC. Federation troops can link up with anyone loyal to the Republic. Any civilians against the Patriots can join as well."

Bass looked thrilled. "An army just waiting for us in Georgia. We're halfway there."

"Waiting for _her_ ," Miles corrected. "You think they're going to take kindly to you showing up and ordering them around."

"He's right, we're kind of raised to hate you," I mumbled.

"Ciara's Eastern Seaboard has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Miles asked Bass.

"They'll get on board with it, Miles," I said, hoping he would drop it before Bass got upset. "I'll make a speech on forgive and forget. Georgia will move on."

"Or they'll just see you as his puppet."

"Do I look like anyone's puppet?" I asked.

"Not to me, but when's the last time you told Bass how something was going to go down?" Miles asked. "You're smart, you're driven, but you're a pushover."

"I don't have the military experience he has."

"And that's what you'll say when you give him control of the military, or hell even the whole country. How do you know it won't turn into the same nightmare it was before?"

"I've changed," Bass said. "I've learned from my mistakes."

"And if you think for one second my country is going to look anything like the Republic did, you're wrong," I said. I paused. "No offense, Bass."

"If that's the case, the two of you aren't going to last long. You'll disagree, then you'll fight, then you'll go your separate ways. Then the next thing you know, the Federation and the Republic are back at each other's throats."

"No," I said with finality.

"Ciara, listen to yourself. You want it, the whole eastern seaboard. So does he, but I'm willing to bet you want it more. It's your country. You have the support, you have the army, and one day you'll be the one putting a bullet in Monroe's head. Just like you thought about doing months ago."

"Miles, why are you doing this right now?" I yelled. "Just because you ruined your relationship, doesn't mean you have to ruin mine!"

I picked up my pace, so that he and Bass were left behind me. Connor jogged to catch up with me. "You were conveniently quiet through that whole thing," I noted.

"It wasn't really my place to argue," he said.

"He's wrong. That isn't going to happen, it can't." I shook my head. "He knew Garrett wanted me to kill Bass," I said.

"Who?" Connor asked.

"Garrett was a friend of mine, a Georgian soldier, he wasn't exactly the biggest fan of Bass. He said a lot of the same things Miles did, tried to convince me the only way to end all this was to kill General Monroe. Maybe he was right, maybe that would have solved all my problems, but I could never do that."

"You think Miles put the idea in his head?"

"Miles was Garrett's commanding officer, it wouldn't be a stretch. Garrett's assassination idea may not have been his own." I shook my head. "I don't want to think about that, I don't want to hate Miles."

"What happened to Garrett?"

"What do you think happened? My curse got him too. He was in Philly when the bombs hit."

"Maybe the secret to winning this war isn't an army. Maybe you just need to love the Patriots and they'll all drop dead."

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"Let's set up camp," Bass said. We walked over into a clearing and built a fire.

"What happened with going to Willoughby?" I asked.

"We're being tailed, a few Patriots are coming at us with mustard gas," Miles said.

"We need the two of you to stay here while we circle around and catch up with them," Bass said.

"So basically we're bait," Connor said.

"Basically."

Bass and Miles took off towards the trees. I took a seat. "So now we wait."

"He doesn't seem upset," Connor noted.

"He's good at hiding it, especially when he has bigger things to focus on." I sighed. "I hope they get back soon, I'm starved." Connor nodded his agreement.

"When are you going back to Georgia?" He asked.

I shrugged. "As soon as I feel like it's under control here. I can't leave you guys right now, all I'd do is worry about you."

"Why don't we all go then?"

"Because, Rachel and Gene won't leave Willoughby to the Patriots. Charlie and Miles won't leave them, and if Miles is staying so is Bass."

"And you won't leave Bass," Connor finished.

"Or Miles, even if he is an asshole," I said. I sighed. "Or Charlie honestly, we've gotten a lot closer especially with everything that's happened. She's kind of like my sister, who I don't always get along with."

Gunshots in the trees startled me, and I whirled around. Bass and Miles were holding gasmasks. They stepped over a few dead Patriots who had mustard gas containers strapped to their backs. Bass picked up one of the tanks. "We're gonna have some fun with these."

OoOoO

We carried the tanks inside and sat them down. Rachel looked on disapprovingly. "Come on, whisky outside," Miles said. We walked out of the room and Miles slammed the door behind us locking it.

"What the hell is this, Miles?" Bass said.

"If you mix lye and water it neutralizes mustard gas," Rachel said.

I groaned. "You have got to be kidding me."

"We're going to use the gas, right, Miles?" Bass asked.

"Sure, just not in the way you planned," he said.

"So your fight with Rachel was staged, and that whole show in the woods was just for fun?" I asked. "You're unbelievable."

Gene led a woman into the room. "This is mustard gas, Marian. The Patriots are using it on us, and God knows who else," Miles told her.

She looked at the canisters. "Yellow cross. I found a ledger that said the Patriots were shipping in a hundred tons of yellow cross."

"That's practically enough gas to wipe out half the population of Texas," I said.

"And now we have no way to fight back," Bass added. He banged on the chain-link door.

"They're not who you think they are, Marian," Miles said.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"No one has better eyes on Truman than you, tell us what he's up to."

She nodded. "Alright."

"Take her back to town, Gene," Miles said. To Rachel he asked, "You done?" She nodded. Miles opened the door letting Marian and Gene out. Miles walked out and I went in, hoping to avoid being dragged into one of his fights with Bass.

"It's better this way," I said to Rachel.

She looked up at me, surprised. "Yeah, it is."

"Less people die. I don't need any more blood on my hands."

She shook her head. "Go to Charleston, Ciara, go home. Get as far away from Monroe as you can. He's only going to drag you down. Can't you see what he's doing to you? He's poison."

"I am going home, but not until we're done here. I can't leave. I won't run away."

"Don't let yourself turn into Monroe."

"I'm not that easily manipulated, Rachel. I know who I am."

"I really want to believe that."

Miles and I passed each other as we walked through the doorway. "You leaving?" I asked Bass.

"I'm tired of watching Rachel turn Miles into her little bitch," he said. "You staying?"

For a moment I considered it, then shook my head. "We're in this together."


	32. Chapter 32

The following morning we arrived at the chemical plant. "What are we doing back here?" Connor asked.

Bass led us down to the bottom floor. "We don't need Miles."

"Maybe not on the east coast, but..." I trailed off as Bass opened a trapped door revealing a stockpile of guns.

"We're going to get what's rightfully ours."

I heard Connor gasp behind me. Bass raised one of the guns. I turned to see Tom holding Connor with a knife to his throat. This was the second time I'd seen a Neville hold a knife to his throat. "Take it easy, Tom," Bass said.

"It's ironic, when I needed you, I couldn't get you. But now that I have you, I don't need you anymore."

"You want to kill me? Go ahead," Bass said. "But let him go."

"There are two of us, and one of you," I said. "Think this through, Tom."

"I don't want to kill any of you," Tom said. "We've got too much work to do."

"What kind of work?" Bass asked. Tom let Connor go and he stumbled towards us.

"Julia is dead," Tom told us.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"They killed her because I couldn't catch Monroe."

"They wouldn't have let her go, either way," I said. "They would have killed her, then killed you."

"That's what Jason said."

"So what now?" Bass asked.

"I am going to work my way through the Patriots, one corpse at a time, until I get to DC. I am going to put a bullet in the president's face," Tom paused. "Is that the kind of work that would interest you?"

"That's music to my ears."

"What about Miles?"

"No," I said. "Miles isn't willing to do what it takes."

"But you are?"

"You know me, Tom," I said. "Have you ever seen me back down from a fight?"

OoOoO

That night we set up camp and cooked some rabbits. "Remember how I used to love the whole camping under the stars thing?" I asked. Bass nodded. "It's starting to wear on me."

"You'll be home before you know it."

Breaking branches caught our attention and we all jumped up. Scanlon appeared through the trees. "Easy, it's just me."

"They know you're gone?" Bass asked.

"Of course," he said. "I'm stealing a wagon for the big heist."

"Heist?" I asked.

"We're stealing a train," he said. "The Patriots have a tankard full of yellow cross on its way to Austin as we speak."

Bass turned to Tom. "How would you feel about taking a train of mustard gas into DC and shoving it down these assholes' throats?"

Tom took another bite. "You had me at mustard gas."

OoOoo

Scanlon went to get the wagon full of lye. We met him at the spot where Miles would be stopping the train to neutralize the gas. We had to make sure we got control of the train before that could happen.

"Do a lap, make sure we're alone," Bass ordered Tom and Connor. The two of them walked into the woods leaving us alone.

"We're taking this right into the White House, yeah?" I asked.

"That's the plan."

"I've been to my fair share of capital cities. Sure you've got the biggest population of government and military there. But you've got a hell of a lot of civilians too. I'm just saying, killing a city full of innocent people doesn't really help your image."

He thought for a moment. "Right into the White House," he repeated.

Before he could say anything else I heard the train. "We're on," I said. We moved into the shadows of the trees, I could see Connor and Neville across the tracks.

The train pulled to a stop in front of us. Miles, Charlie, Gene, and a guy from Willoughby hopped off. "We don't have much time," Miles said to Scanlon. "Unload the lye." Scanlon made no move to do it. The four off us walked up behind him.

"Hey, Miles," Bass said.

Charlie started to draw her gun but I pointed mine at her first. "Just when I thought we were becoming friends," she said.

"Drop it," I told her. She let her gun fall to the ground. Miles did the same.

"I knew I should've just killed you," Miles said point at Scanlon. He turned around and saw Tom. "Neville? Really?"

"Sorry, Miles. We're stealing your train."

"What are you going to do with all that mustard gas?" Miles asked.

"Drive it right into the middle of Washington DC," Bass said.

"Come on, Ciara!" Miles said. "You have an army, you're not a fugitive. Go home! Win this war the right way. Stop taking your orders from Monroe."

"Let's go," I said, motioning for Connor and Tom to head towards the train. Tom didn't take a step. Instead he pointed his gun at Charlie. Miles stepped between them. "Tom, let's go."

"She killed my boy," Tom said. "I'll shoot through you, Miles."

"Charlie may have pulled the trigger, but the Patriots killed Jason," Miles said.

"And who put him in that position?" Tom asked. He turned on me. I pointed my gun at him. "You did this."

"Maybe I did, but I'm not going to die for it."

Bass pointed his gun at Tom. "Tom, get on the train or I swear to God I will drop you right now." Tom lunged for me, and I shot at him, missing and shooting over his head. The bullet hit the train car. Bass tackled Tom to the ground and knocked him out.

I walked towards the train and up to the bullet hole. There should have been mustard gas leaking out. I hit the side of the tank. "It's empty."

"So, where's the gas?" Charlie asked.

"The school's putting on a concert tonight in honor of General Carver." I turned to see one of the guys Gene had recruited. "The whole town is going to be there."

"The whole town and the President of Texas," Miles repeated. "They're going to have their Pearl Harbor, just not in Austin." He motioned for everyone to get on the wagon. "Come on!"

"You're just gonna march into a hundred tons of mustard gas?" Bass asked Miles.

"We don't have a choice. Who do you think the Patriots will blame for it? California. Then we'll have a full-blown war on our hands."

"We're going in circles. For every disaster we prevent another one pops up in its place," I said. I walked towards the wagon and climbed up. "What's another near disaster?"

"Damn it," Bass said. He climbed up into the wagon after me. "Come on, Connor."

Connor shook his head. "You heard Ciara, there's no preventing this war."

"Get in the wagon," I said.

"I didn't sign up for suicide."

"Connor," Bass and I said at the same time.

"We've gotta go," Miles said.

Bass shook his head at his son. "I'll deal with you later."

OoOoO

The Patriots had locked everyone in the sanctuary of the church. Charlie took out the guard by the door, and we ran upstairs. Miles broke the glass on a fire axe and started working on the padlock locking everyone in. "Go find the gas!" He ordered us.

Charlie and I ran upstairs with Gene and Bass on our heels. I pointed out a room that was directly above the sanctuary. "In there!" She opened the door slowly and took out the guard with her crossbow before anyone noticed. Barrels of mustard gas lined the walls and they were preparing to pump it through the vents into the room below. I shot a Patriot who was turning a valve. Two Patriots ran out of the room.

"Don't shoot any barrels!" Bass shouted, as if we needed a reminder.

Charlie shot the remaining soldier and we moved to close off the rest of the valves. Gene walked across the room. "Marian? No, no!" I glanced over at him. He was holding Marian's body, she'd been stabbed.

"Grandpa, we have to go," Charlie said. She helped him to his feet and we jogged downstairs. The crowd rushing out of the building provided plenty of cover. No one noticed us as we escaped to meet up with Miles.

"We good?" Miles asked.

"Marian is dead," Gene told him.

Miles patted his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault."

"I would have liked to get that mustard gas out of the Patriots' possession," I said. "But, I think we may have stuck out in the crowd had we been carrying giant barrels down the stairs."

"We did what we could."

OoOoO

Bass spent the next day looking for Connor. I was too exhausted, and too annoyed with Connor to go with him. Charlie dropped down on the couch next to me. "You look sick."

"I think I am, I couldn't keep anything down this morning." I'd actually been feeling queasy for weeks, but it was getting worse.

"Want me to get Gene to look at you?" She asked concerned.

"No," I snapped. "I'm fine. I just need to rest."

She leaned away from me and looked me over. I turned away to avoid her scrutiny. After a moment she said, "Connor's more of a Monroe, than a Bennett."

"Yeah, he is," I said.

"He doesn't really grasp the whole hero thing."

"You're not telling me anything I don't already know."

"But he's your family, he'll come back."

Bass came in and threw down his bag. "Well, I guess he's not coming back today," I said.

The door opened again and one of the guys from Willoughby came in. "You got news?" Miles asked.

"Yeah, and it's not good," he said. "Carver is dead. The US President is here and spinning the rescue to look like an attack."

"An attack by us?" Miles asked.

"And California," he said. "They're saying that you're all working with them to take out Texas."

"So that whole hero act was for nothing," Bass said. "They're still going to war."

"One disaster after another," I mumbled.

"I abandoned my kid for nothing," Bass said.

"You saved a couple hundred lives," Rachel said.

"They're dead anyway," I said. "We're all dead. Forget the army in South Carolina. Once the Patriots get their claws into Texas and California the whole country is theirs. They'll set up more camps, they'll tattoo more eyelids. We don't stand a chance."

"At least we can kill the president before it's all over," Bass said. I shrugged.

"We can still stop it," Miles said. I looked at him skeptically. "We're not going to kill the president, we're going to kidnap him."

We got to work planning. "You think this'll work?" Charlie asked.

I shrugged. "We're grasping at straws at this point. But we can't give up."

"What happened your "the end is nigh" speech five minutes ago?"

"Deep down, and I mean way deep, I'm secretly an optimist," I told her. "But don't tell anyone."

"Alright, Gene, you're going to go to Austin and get General Blanchard," Miles told him. "Assuming he's still alive. Tell him the President is coming with a confession and Texas needs to be there to hear it." He turned to the man from Willoughby. "Joe, I need you to get three good guys." Joe nodded. Miles looked around. "We're doing this for Marian, and Jason, and Jonathan." He looked at me and I looked down. "And everyone else these sons of bitches have taken."

"You know who makes speeches like that?" Bass asked. "People who are about to die."

"Fair point. Let's move out."

OoOoO

We lay in wait on the side of the road. The President's wagon would be bringing him by on his way to the train station. As soon as we could see the horses, we picked up our guns. "Wait," Miles said. "We don't want him to have the chance to run away." We held our position until they were close enough, then we attacked. The four of us were able to take out all the Patriots.

I leaped over bodies to the President's wagon, and pulled the door open. "Hey, Mr. President. Nice to finally meet you." He backed into the corner but I jumped in and pulled him by his collar out of the wagon and tossed him to the ground. Miles yanked him to his feet and tied his hands.

We headed away from town, pushing the President along in front of us. He kept looking over his shoulder at Rachel, and I kept pushing him along. The sound of horses made me turn around. The Patriots had sent the Calvary. There were way too many Patriots for the five of us to handle.

We took shelter in the ruins of a house. I pushed the President down next to me. Miles looked out and then ducked back. "Ciara, get him out of here."

"What?" I hissed.

"You and Bass, take the wagon and the President and meet us at the rendezvous point."

I nodded. I pushed the President ahead of me as I crawled over towards Bass. "Come on, you've got to drive the wagon."

We both glanced back at Miles. "I'm trusting you," he said. I took off running, pulling the President along with me. I really hoped Miles could hold off the Patriots long enough for us to get on the road.


	33. Chapter 33

We stopped at an old bunker to rest. I unloaded the president and took him inside. “I’m gonna get water, watch him,” Bass said. I nodded and took a seat across from him.

“Can I talk to you both first?” The president asked through the bandana we had used as a gag. Bass walked over and pulled it off. The president smiled. “I just thought proper introductions were in order.” He looked between us. “President Monroe, and the daughter of the late President Jackson. Who would have thought the two of you would team up? I have to admit, you both play this game well. But you have to see how ridiculous this all is. You’ve already lost.”

Bass laughed humorlessly. “Mr. President, I have to give it to you, this whole God Bless America routine is genius. You have them eating out of the palm of your hand, I admire you. And you’re right; we’ve probably already lost. But, at least I’ll get to watch Ciara slit your throat.”

“Think of it as payback, for the late President Jackson,” I said. Bass pulled the gag back over the president’s mouth and turned around. I followed him to the door. “I need some air.”

“I don’t think he’s going anywhere.”

I walked with Bass to pump water. “Julia survived the bomb in Atlanta, maybe Jonathan did too,” Bass said, unconvincingly.

“It’s been over six months, if my dad was still alive don’t you think someone would know. He would have gone to Charleston. Governor Braxton was his best friend. I’m sure Charles would have told me in his letter if my dad was sleeping on his couch.”

I saw someone behind me and whirled around, Bass and I both pulling out our guns. “Connor,” I sighed. I lowered my gun.

“Neville with you?” Bass asked.

He nodded. “Scanlon too, they’ve got you in their sights. Tom’s ready to blow you away.”

“Why hasn’t he?” Bass asked.

“Because I asked them for five minutes,” he said. “Because I know you two will make the right decision here. What the hell are you doing keeping the president alive?”

“He’s our last chance to stop this war,” I said.

“The unstoppable war?” Connor asked. “You said it yourself. Why do we need to stop it anyway? Let Texas and California tear each other apart. Killing the president puts a dent in the Patriots trying to clean up the mess. That leaves the whole country wide open.”

“I’m sorry if I don’t want to see half of my country ripped to shreds, Connor,” I said.

“If you don’t take California and Texas while you have the chance, you’ll never get them, and you know that.”

“Maybe I won’t get them this year, maybe I won’t get them this decade. But I’m not in the market for a discount empire. If I’m going to do this, I’m going to do it right. You’re my cousin, Connor, but I’m in control here.”

He turned to Bass. “Is she? In control? Because last time I checked you were General Monroe and you didn’t take orders from anyone. You give her the lead now, and this country will never be yours.”

“I’m not killing the president,” Bass said.

“Because she asked you not to?”

“Because Miles trusted me. I don’t know why, after everything we’ve been through, but he did.”

Connor laughed. “I should have seen that one coming. I trusted you! I threw away my life because you promised me a future.”

“I’m going to give it to you,” Bass said. “I’m going to give you everything, I promise. Just come with us.” Connor started to back away. “Connor, it doesn’t have to be like this. Please.”

He shook his head. “Your promises aren’t worth much.” He took off. Tom and Scanlon started firing on us. Bass shoved me down behind the well.

I looked at Connor who was staring at me from out of the line of fire. “We’re family, Connor!” I shouted at him. He turned around and walked away. I leaned my back against the well as Bass fired back at Tom and Scanlon. He hit one of them, giving us enough time to run back into the bunker.

I grabbed the President and pulled him out the back door. Bass barricaded it behind us and we ran around the side. Connor and Tom walked down the hill and opened the door. We waited until they shut the door. I ran with the President to the wagon, while Bass barricaded the front door, trapping them inside.

Bass jogged to get back to the wagon and me. I looked behind us at the bunker and heard yelling from inside. “I lose everyone, one way or another.”

After a while of riding in silence I finally spoke. “Miles and Connor and Rachel have all said the same things these past few days. Connor thinks I’m controlling you, Rachel thinks you’re changing me. Miles just thinks this whole thing is going to end in disaster. But I meant what I said, we’re in this together. Miles, Connor, Garrett, they’ve all come and gone. But we’re still here and we’re still fighting. I can’t tell you what the future is going to look like, or who I’m going to be. I just know that I don’t want to be standing on the other side of this alone.”

“You’re not alone,” Bass said.

I looked at him and scrunched up my nose. “That’s it?”

“You’re all I’ve got left too.” He looked at me. “Hell, I don’t care if you want to call it Ciara’s Eastern Seaboard.”

“It’s not really as catchy as Miles thinks it is,” I said with a shrug. “The name is still in the works, I’m open to suggestions.”

He put his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head. “Your curse isn’t going to get me, I promise.”

OoOoO

I must have dozed off, the next thing I knew we were arriving outside the rendezvous point, an old church. Miles, Rachel, and Charlie came out to meet us. Bass climbed into the back and pulled the President out of the wagon. I hopped down and Miles walked up to me.

“Any problems?” Miles asked.

I shook my head. “Nothing we couldn’t handle.” He grabbed the President.

“Water the horses,” he told me. “We’re out in ten, we’ll be riding all night.”

I went to pump water and was grabbed by someone. I looked over my shoulder to see men in Patriot uniforms running into the building. I tried to shake the guy off and he lightened his hold on me. “Come on, kid,” I said. “You gotta make this look real. Grab me.” He pushed me into the sanctuary of the church more forcefully and I mentally patted him on the back.

“You boys are a sight for sore eyes,” the President said. He had been untied and ungagged. The supposed Patriots had everyone else at gunpoint. “Did you really think you could kidnap the President of the United States and get away with it?” He asked.

“President? Please, you’re a lying car salesman and sooner or later everyone is going to see the truth,” Rachel said.

“Americans don’t want the truth, they want to feel safe. That’s why I can rip California apart and tear Texas to pieces and everyone will just smile and say thanks. I am everything America stands for, lady.” He motioned to his men. “Shoot these traitors.” There was a pause. “What are you waiting for?” He asked impatiently. Slowly the men lowered their guns and I was released.

The door opened, Gene brought General Blanchard and a few other Texas officials into the room. “We couldn’t bring you to Austin, so we brought Austin to you,” Miles told the President.

“Proof enough for you?” Gene asked Blanchard.

“Every last word.” He motioned for a few Rangers to grab the President.

He came to a stop in front of me. “You look so smug, this’ll be you one day.”

“I’m nothing like you,” I said.

“Good luck, sweetheart.” The Rangers pulled him out of the church before he could say anything else.

If my life was a movie, that would have been the closing scene. The screen would have faded to black and a classic rock song would have played over the credits. But it wasn’t a movie. We still had a long wagon ride ahead of us to the Rangers camp outside of Austin. Texas was mobilizing troops against California. But for once I didn’t mind the long ride, we’d actually won.

OoOoO

I sat with Charlie eating lunch at the Rangers camp. “How’s it feel to be waited on hand and foot again?” Charlie asked.

“Oh you haven’t seen hand and foot, come visit me in Savannah and I’ll show you what you’ve been missing out on.”

“You’re finally going home?” She asked.

I nodded. “Well Charleston for now, but I’ll be back in Savannah soon enough. Texas declared war on the US, there’s nothing left for me to do here. It’s time I head back to Georgia and start putting the pieces back together. Between Braxton’s troops and the Texan army, the Patriots will be history by the end of summer."

“I’d say I was sorry for ever doubting you, but you have to admit it looked pretty bleak at times.”

I laughed. “Yeah, it did.”

“So what’s the plan then? You’re bringing the Republic under your wing?”

I nodded. “Bass and I talked about it. We’re going to institute Federation law across both our territories. I’m going to need some new Governors for up north, you think Rachel would be up for one of the positions?”

“My mom?” Charlie asked skeptically.

“I’d ask Miles, but I’m kind of planning on asking him to head up the military. Once he’s done helping Texas, of course. Rachel’s voice will be valuable on the council, plus she’ll vote for me.”

“Vote?”

“Until we can call the governors together for a vote, I’m holding my father’s position by default. But once things settle down, we’ll have to hold an election. Hopefully by that point I’ll have showed the other governors that I’m fit to fill my dad’s shoes.”

“What about Bass?”

I shrugged. “Bass will be there, probably behind the scenes for a while. I’m not sure everyone will welcome him with open arms. He’s going to have to show them that he’s changed. Hopefully this war with Texas will give him some good, hero worthy headlines to print in the papers.”

“Propaganda, what you just proposed was propaganda.”

I shrugged. “A girl’s gotta to do what a girl’s gotta to do.”

She shook her head. “I think I’m actually going to miss you, Ciara.”

“As surprising as it is, I think I’m going to miss you too,” I said. Then I let out a sigh and reclined in my chair. “After this war, I’m going on vacation.”

“To where?”

“Maine, I think I’m finally going to go to Maine.”

OoOoO

“So this is goodbye.”

I zipped my bag and looked up at Bass. “For now.”

“Sure you don’t want me to come with you?” He asked.

“I think that I need to take Rachel’s advice and find myself,” I told him. “I’ve got do my own thing.”

“And you can’t do that with me there.”

“I need to prove to myself that I can do this, that I’m not just some little girl with big dreams.” I shrugged. “Anyway, Texas seems to like you and Miles. The two of you are going to see a lot of action against the Patriots. Should be fun.”

“You’ll be missing out.”

“I think I’ll enjoy the time off from the line of fire. I also have to get elected president. No offense, but you aren’t my ticket to gaining their confidence.”

“That’s probably true.”

I gave him a playful shove. “You look like someone kicked your puppy, we’re winning a war!” I wrapped my arms around his neck. “This isn’t goodbye forever. A couple of months and you’ll be on the East Coast with me.”

“Have you come up with a name yet?” He asked.

“For the country? No. I might just have to go with Ciara’s Eastern Seaboard.”

“Not for the country,” he said. He reached down and put a hand on my stomach. “For him.”

I looked at him surprised, and then grinned. “How’d you-“

“Gene and Charlie.”

“So much for the surprise.” I shook my head. “No, I haven’t thought of her name yet.” I kissed him. “Now you have to let me get home, end this war, and get elected. Before some wrinkly old governor tries to tell me I can’t be a mother and a president.”

“Aren’t there women governors?” He asked.

I thought about it. “Tennessee, Alabama, Kentucky, our half of North Carolina. Okay, good point.” I tilted my head. “That’s four votes right there for sure. But I do need to get going, I have a long ride ahead of me.”

“Be careful,” he told me.

“I’m always careful.” He kissed me again and then held me tightly. “Summer is going to fly by.”

“Is now a good time to say it?” He asked. “I don’t think I’m going to be on my death bed anytime soon.”

I pretended to think about it for a second. “Yeah, I’d say now is the perfect time.”

He kissed the side of my head. “I love you.”


	34. Epilogue

**Six Months Later**

"Thank you for your confidence, Governor Deaton," I told the woman as I walked her to the door.

"You've been doing your best, Ciara, we all see that," she told me. "I have a feeling you'll have plenty of cause for celebrating tonight."

"Even if it doesn't go my way, the war is over. The troops are returning home, I think that's enough cause for celebrating right there." She smiled at me and gave my arm a squeeze. When she walked out the door, I closed it behind her and leaned against it. I sighed.

"Well?" Governor Braxton asked coming into the foyer.

"I've got Tennessee's vote," I told him.

"Was there any doubt?" He shook his head at me. "Tennessee, Kentucky, and North Carolina were on your side the moment you told them you were pregnant."

"Voting for me to be the Governor of Georgia is not the same thing as voting for me to be President."

"It's the Georgia Federation, what are they going to do? Change the name every time someone dies?"

"About the name. If we're really going to start incorporating the Republic, we're going to have to do something about it."

"That can be one of your first acts as president." He glanced out the window. "Now, I've got to get going, or I'll miss the vote." I must have looked panicked because he laughed. "It's two blocks away, I don't think I'm going to get lost between here and there. You've got my vote."

"Thank you, Charles."

"I believed in you father, and I believe in you." He opened the door and headed out towards the street. Just as he was leaving, I noticed a wagon was unloading in the driveway. I headed toward it.

"Excuse me, sir, do you have a permit to park your wagon here?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound deep and threatening. Miles turned around and grinned. He jumped out of the wagon. "I missed you."

He gave me a hug. "There's a lot more of you to hug these days."

"Please don't even get me started." When Miles let go of me, I looked around. Rachel and Charlie were walking back over after sitting some bags down. "Oh, y'all don't need to do that by yourself. Let me get you some help." I waved inside for someone to come out and help with the bags.

"Y'all?" Charlie asked laughing.

"Oh, believe me, the southern is back. I've got an IV pumping sweet tea right into my veins, and a plate of cheese grits at every meal." She laughed again and gave me a hug. "How have you been?"

"Great, honestly. We won!"

"It's finally over. It's really, truly over."

"Not quite," Rachel said. "There's this the matter of the nano."

I shuttered. "I almost forgot about that."

"Aaron and Priscilla are working on a way to shut them down. I'm going to help them."

"Does that mean you're turning down Governor of Wisconsin?" I asked. She nodded. "That's okay. Honestly, I really just wanted you for the vote. But it was decided pulling the north back together was going to be too much work. We wouldn't have time to get all the new governor's appointed in time."

"When is the vote?" Charlie asked.

"Today."

"Today?" She repeated. "Shouldn't you be there?"

I shook my head. "This is just a vote on whether I should remain president or not. If the vote is no, then the floor is open for the other governors to run." Charlie made a face.

"This way benefits, Ciara," Miles said. "Everyone's seen the things she's accomplished. No one's stepped forward to say they'd do any better."

"Well, not exactly. The Governor of Mississippi has practically started his campaign already." I shook my head.

"Claymore?" Miles asked. I nodded. "He was behind a lot of the rumors spread about you during the war with the Republic."

I groaned. "Of course he was."

"Where's Bass?" Charlie asked suddenly. We all looked around, realizing his wagon hadn't shown up yet. As if he'd been waiting for his cue, he pulled up, looking very annoyed.

"I got stopped at a checkpoint," he said. "Twice." Charlie and I laughed. "They had to search everything. I tried to tell them who I was, and that I was on my way to see you. I think that made it worse. The second time, I looked back and they were taking down the checkpoint. They couldn't have done that five minutes sooner?" I laughed harder. "What?"

"I told them to give you a hard time."

"Why?" He asked exasperated.

"Because I thought it would be funny," I said. "And believe me, it is. You should see your face right now."

"Don't open that can of worms with this one," Miles said. "Bass and I got up to our fair share of practical jokes in our day."

"Oh please, I can handle him."

"Come on, let's go inside and give these two a minute," Miles said. He steered Charlie and Rachel into the Braxton's home.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You sure you can handle me?" He asked.

"I've been handling you since the day we met, I'm an expert on Sebastian Monroe by this point."

He kissed me. "If you say so."

OoOoO

After dinner we all sat in the parlor waiting for Charles Braxton to bring us the final vote. To keep us distracted Miles and Bass told stories from the war against the Patriots. Every so often Charlie would jump in and make a comment. Sarah Braxton joined us after she got home from a friend's house. She was captivated by the stories she was hearing. Rachel was quiet. I knew she was only here because of Miles. She was probably wishing he'd hurry up and leave so she could get back to helping Aaron.

After a while Bass and Miles ran out of stories to tell. "What happens if you don't win?" Charlie asked.

I sat up a little bit, leaving Bass's arm around my shoulder. "I can run against Claymore, try to change their minds," I said. "But even if I don't win, I'm Governor of Georgia now, so I've got a stable gig."

"What about the Republic?"

"I mean, I've already pitched all my ideas, so I can't exactly go back on those now."

"You'd just let them have it all?" Miles asked. He wasn't trying to provoke me, he was just wondering. But I didn't have an answer for him. Bass and Charlie looked at me expectantly.

"Let's take bets on whether it's a girl or a boy," Rachel said suddenly. We all looked at her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pouch of diamonds. "I say girl."

There was another moment of silence. "Boy, for sure," Charlie said

"Girl," Miles and I said at the same time.

"I want it to be a girl," Sarah said. She looked up at me from the floor and smiled.

"It's a boy," Bass said confidently.

"Don't you think I would know?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I think you know it's a boy and you just don't want to admit it," Charlie said laughing.

"Would you blame me? I've heard what Miles and Bass were like as kids." I shook my head. "They were terrors!"

"They still are," Rachel said, shaking her head. We all laughed. I caught her eye across the room and mouth "thank you." Rachel had a way of getting me out of situations I didn't want to deal with.

The door opened, Braxton appeared in the doorway. I stood up and walked across the room to meet him. His face betrayed no emotion. "The vote is in?" I pressed.

He cracked a huge smile. "Congratulations, Madam President!" I hugged him, behind me everyone cheered. I turned to face the room.

Sarah was literally jumping up and down. "I knew it, I knew it!" She ran at me and gave me a big hug.

"Speech!" Miles shouted.

"I have to give one of those tomorrow! I don't want to do it now!" I protested.

"I'll give one," Bass said. I gave him a questioning look. He took a few steps towards me, and took both my hands. "Remember when we were sleeping on the ground and you thought it was some fun adventure." I nodded and laughed at myself. "And we kept saving the world, only to have it crash down around us again."

"That was a bitch."

"When you came to Philly two years ago, I had no idea what I was getting myself into. If I had know you were going to be such a handful, I probably would've just sent you back." Everyone laughed at that. "A lot has happened since then. Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve you. Must've been good karma from a past life, because it definitely wasn't from this one. But you've stuck by me through everything, even when it would've been safer for you to stay away. You say you're cursed; but if we're keeping score, we're probably tied. I'm hoping we can out run each other's curses together." He dropped down to one knee. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sarah bouncing on the balls of her feet. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. "Ciara Jackson, will you marry me?"

I stared at him for a second. "Yes! Yes, yes, of course." He laughed and slid the ring on my finger. Then he stood up and kissed me. Miles wolf whistled.

"Am I still cute enough to be a bridesmaid?" Sarah asked seriously. We all burst out laughing.

OoOoO

Our celebrations went long into the night. Charles shared his top shelf bourbon with everyone else. I was stuck watching, as all my friends got drunk without me. Rachel loosened up, even dancing with Miles around the living room as Sarah turned the crank on an old gramophone.

Once things were dying down, I snuck upstairs to work on my inaugural address. But before I could finish, arms wrapped around my neck and Bass leaned down over my shoulder. "Working on the speech?"

I nodded. "I'm sure it won't top yours, though." I looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm tired, I'll finish this tomorrow morning." I stood up and headed to bed. Bass sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked somber. "You're normally fun when you've had a little to drink. What's up?"

"I'm scared."

I tiled my head. "About what?"

He looked over at me. "I know you heard me tell Miles I lost a kid, but you never asked about it."

"I had other things to worry about," I reminded him. I sat down next to him. "I figured you'd tell me when you were ready."

"A few years after the blackout, me and Miles were in charge of a camp of refugees," he explained. "Everything was so different back then, _I_ was different. I met a woman, Shelly, and she got pregnant. But there were complications. She died, so did the baby."

I grabbed his hands. "I'm so sorry."

"I don't blame Miles for hiding Connor from me. Losing Shelly and the baby changed me."

"Things have changed since then. Georgia has some of he best doctors in the country."

"I know, and that should make me feel better, but..."

"You're still scared. I get it, something like that doesn't just go away." I slid down into bed, and pulled him along with me. "But this time it's different. You're not going to lose me, or this baby. We're fighters."

"I don't who I'd be if I lost you."

"You'd still be Sebastian Monroe," I told him. "Don't give me too much credit. You've changed so much, but I can't take responsibility for all of it."

"You were a pretty big part of it though."

"Maybe I was the catalyst, but I didn't hold your hand through the process. I mean, you were changing before I even saw a glimmer of hope in you."

"Two years and you still don't understand how much you mean to me. Maybe at first it was an accident, I just wanted you and I had to play nice to have you. But you reminded me of the person I used to be. With you I could put my past behind me and try again. After Emma died, I never thought I'd see you again, but it didn't matter. I was letting you go, because I thought it was the best thing I could do for you."

"But I came back."

"You always came back."

"Looking back I know why, but it wasn't until Tom said it that I realized I was falling in love with you. It seemed unthinkable. I thought I was crazy. Honestly, Rachel and Charlie probably still think I'm a little bit crazy."

"Maybe just a little." He smiled. "I knew I was in love with you when I heard your voice over that radio. I could've killed you and not even realized."

"Which time?" I joked.

"The first time."

"That was a long time ago." I paused. "I've missed you, I've missed this. I can't wait to take you to Savannah. I miss my house, and Forsyth Park. I hope you like it."

"If you love it, I will too."

I could tell he was getting tired. I slid closer to him and lay my head on his chest. "Goodnight, I love you."

**Two Months Later**

I tossed the beaten up brown notebook on the table. It made a loud noise and Bass looked up. "I finished it."

"Finished what?"

"My notebook," I said. "I finally filled it up."

"What's in it?" He asked, reaching for it.

"Everything that's happened in the past two years."

He stopped, as he was about to open it. "Everything?" He asked skeptically.

"Everything."

"This notebook isn't big enough for two years worth of stories."

"Only what's important," I said. I took the book out of his hand before he could read anything. "It wasn't like I was writing in here everyday. Plus I didn't write for a while after the bombings. Oh, that's not true, I did write a line about how much I hated Miles for sending me on the road with Charlie." Bass laughed. "Other than those six months, everything is here. In detail."

He reached for it, and I snatched it away. "Oh no, no one gets to read this until after I'm dead and gone. I have a certain respectable image to uphold."

"And I suppose that book doesn't back up who you are now?"

"Not at all." I flipped open a page not too far in. I'd only started writing on the way up to Philadelphia. "That night in October when it started getting cold. I was so mad because it was _October,_ but it felt like it could start snowing at any minute. Then you found me walking around and told me I better come inside before I got hypothermia." I scanned the page. "Or something like that, I lost my place."

"You wrote about that?" Bass asked incredulously.

"Well, I couldn't very well tell _Julia_ about that night, now could I?" I raised an eyebrow. "You see what I mean? This is gonna make a great memoir one day. There's a great character development arc, the supporting cast is interesting. There's a little bit of a love triangle, and the male lead is hot." I smirked. "Plus, there's a happy ending."

Just then there was a cry from the other room. "I think the happy ending is calling." I rolled my eyes, before hurrying out of the room.

OoOoO

There was a tentative knock on the door. "Come in!" I called. "Unless, you're Bass! In that case, don't come in, that's bad luck."

"It's just us," Charlie said, laughing as she pushed the door open. Rachel and Sarah followed behind her. She closed it quickly behind her. She smiled at me in the mirror.

"You look gorgeous." Rachel ran her hand lightly over my braided updo, smoothing down flyaways. I was reminded of Julia Neville. She'd been the closest thing I'd had to a mother since my real one died. Rachel and I were on better terms now, but we would never have that sort of relationship.

Sarah fixed the buttons on the back of my dress. "Are you nervous?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Liar," Charlie whispered in my ear.

"I'm really not," I promised. "I can't change anything now, right? There's no reason for nerves, they won't do any good."

"Spoken like a true politician."

"Me and Dad checked out the park earlier," Sarah told me. "It looks so nice, you're going to cry."

"I know I will," I laughed. "Ever since I was a little girl, I've wanted to get married in front of the fountain in Forsyth Park. Now, here we are." My advisors had tried to convince me to have the wedding in my backyard, but I'd been adamant. Not that my own garden wasn't beautiful, but I loved the park more.

Charlie looked out the window. "We should probably get going, everyone's there."

"It's just across the street, we're fine." I took my time applying lipstick. "Bass has been waiting on me all his life, what's a few more minutes."

Rachel laughed, loud. I didn't think I'd ever heard her laugh like that. "Now that's a girl who knows what she's worth." I smiled at her in the mirror.

Charlie practically lifted me up by the armpits. Which was quite a sight, considering she was wearing heels and a dress. "Come on, drama queen, we've got a wedding to get to."

The four of us headed outside where Charles Braxton was waiting by the carriages. I'd told them we should just walk, it was only two blocks, but Charlie had insisted. She'd never worn heels before, so I didn't blame her. Rachel, Charlie, and Sarah took the first carriage. Sarah waved wildly as they pulled away.

Charles helped me into the second carriage. I'd asked him to walk me down the aisle, since Miles was Bass's best man. He'd cried. In fact, I thought he was going to cry again right now. "You look just like your mother," he told me. "She'd be so proud, both of your parents would."

"Thank you, that means a lot." I gave him a hug. I leaned back and started fanning my face. "Okay, okay, no tears."

He laughed. "Just wait till you see the park."

We pulled up at the end of the aisle, just behind the first carriage. The music played as Charlie and Sarah went down the aisle. Rachel pushed my son, Will, in a flower-covered baby carriage. I couldn't even see him for all the decoration. I had to wonder if he was even in there, or if it was just the ring. He was never this quiet.

Then it was my turn. Charles helped me out of the carriage. Sarah and Charles were right, tears sprung to my eyes as soon as I saw the park. It looked like something right out of a dream. Then I found Bass. I almost stopped in my tracks, but Charles kept me going. I had never seen a more genuine smile. I was really glad he wasn't crying, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to keep it together.

Not everything leading to this moment had been pretty. In fact, very little of it had been. But somehow, through everything, we'd found each other. That was all that mattered.

**Eight Years Later**

There was a light knock on the door to my office. I turned to see my housekeeper, Anya in the doorway. "Ms. Jackson, there's a visitor. He says his name is Connor." I stood up quickly and walked past her into the hall. "I told him you were busy, but he insisted he see you."

"Thank you, Anya. It's fine. Will you find Bass, please?" She nodded and hurried down the hall away from me. I reached the top of the steps. I saw Connor before he saw me.

I cleared my throat, and he looked up at me. "Long time no see, cuz."

"It's really you," I said, my voice barely a whisper. I walked down the rest of the stairs and stood in front of him.

"I've missed you." He hugged me tentatively, as if afraid I'd shove him away. I hugged him back tightly.

"Where have you been?"

"California mostly. The weather out there is great, much better than here. I've only been in town for a few hours, but I already feel like I'm drowning in this humidity."

I smiled. "Did you come in with the California delegation?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'm actually one of the officers you're honoring tomorrow. Not to toot my own horn, but I'm kind of a big deal out west."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the list of names. I was supposed to read over them to clear up any pronunciations, but I hadn't gotten around to it. I scanned the list and found Connor's right at the bottom. "You led the team that took San Francisco," I realized.

He nodded. "I've been working hard since I left you guys. I think my dad would be proud."

"I'm sure he will be." Just then my oldest came running through the living room. "Jonathan William Monroe, you better not be tracking mud into this house."

"I wiped my feet, I swear!"

I glanced back toward the hall. "I have a feeling Anya will disagree. Where's your dad?"

"Outside with Ellie and Emily," he told me. "Anya asked him to come inside, but he sent me instead."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course he did. Please go tell you father that it's important. Drag him in here if you have to."

"Who's he?" Will asked.

I glanced at Connor, then back at my son. "He's your half brother." Will stared at Connor for a second and then headed outside without another word.

"Three kids now," Connor observed. "What are they like?"

I nodded. "Will's eight now, and then Ellie and Emily are six. The twins are a handful. Emily likes painting on the walls, and Ellie prefers climbing trees. She's got a broken arm currently. To think I actually wanted a girl the first time around. Will's been the angel."

"Sounds like you've got two of you, and one of me."

"If you're calling yourself an angel, I'm gonna have to call bullshit."

Before I could say anything else, I heard the back door shut. "Ciara?"

"In the living room!" I called. Bass came into the room, looking confused. Then he saw Connor.

"So you're back," Bass said simply.

"For a while," Connor told him.

"You aren't staying in Georgia?" I asked.

"For a while I thought I was going to come back, it's the whole reason I joined the military. I didn't want to come crawling back after the war, I didn't want to beg. I fought for my place in this new country. But I have a life out west now, I've made friends in California."

"He met a girl," Bass translated.

Connor didn't deny it. "They think I've got a pretty good shot at getting Governor of California. A vote of confidence from the President herself would be a pretty great first step."

"So that's why you're here," I said. "You want my help."

"No, I mean, yeah I do. But that isn't the reason I came to see you. I didn't want to face you up on that stage tomorrow and not explain first. I'm sorry I left, I'm sorry that I doubted you. I got scared. I felt like I wasn't necessary, like you'd both dump me at the first opportunity."

"You're family, Connor. We'd never do that."

"I know that now. If I'm elected, I'll be in town more frequently. I'd like it if you'd let me back into your life. I want to meet the kids, I want to know my half-siblings."

I looked at Bass. He nodded at me. "You're my son, I'm not going to turn my back on you." Connor stepped toward him and hugged Bass.

"Mom, is it true?" Emily asked running into the room. Ellie stood next to her, her arm in a sling and her dirty clothes the only things that defined her from her sister. Connor looked at the girls.

"Girls, meet Connor."

"He looks like dad, and William." Ellie nodded as she looked between Connor and Bass. "Is Will going to look like him when he grows up?"

I shrugged. "Who knows?"

Ellie walked right up to him and stuck out her hand. "I'm Giselle, that's Emeline." Connor shook her hand, looking amused. Emily looked unsure about Connor. "Don't mind her. _I'm_ the funnest."

"Nuh uh!" Emily protested. "I'm the funnest."

"Funnest isn't a word," William said walking in. "Mom, Anya brought in a letter from Governor Braxton. He wants to tell you that Texas finally voted in their governor. They're officially a state of the Federation of America."

"Finally," I groaned. "It's been a year and a half. They joined the Federation willingly. Don't you think they would've worked out all this in advance?" I paused. "William, what did I tell you about opening my mail?"

"I thought it was from Aunt Sarah!" He protested. I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, fine, I was just curious. I won't do it again."

"If only." I shook my head. To Connor I said, "You should stay for dinner, I'm sure they kids would love it." I looked at the girls. Ellie nodded enthusiastically, Emily gave him the tiniest smile. Will pretended to be uninterested.

"Go on and play outside," Bass told them. "Anya will get you when dinner's ready."

"Wait, can Connor play?" Ellie asked. "Someone has to be the sea monster!"

"I don't wanna play pirates anymore," Emily whined.

Ellie glared. "Maybe _you_ should be the sea monster, you look like one!"

"We're twins!" Emily protested before chasing her sister outside.

I put my hand on my forehead. "I can't believe I'm raising the female versions of Miles and Bass." Connor laughed and followed them out. William walked alongside him, launching into a spiel about who knows what. He was one of the smartest kids I knew, and he was already trying to act like a politician.

Bass and I walked over to the window. He put his arm around my waist. "They grow up so fast," I said, shaking my head.

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "Want to have another one?"

"No way in hell."

**Seven Years Later**

There was a knock on the door. Bass hardly looked up. "I'm coming in," Connor called from the hallway. He pushed open the door into Ciara's study. Bass stared at an open notebook, but his eyes didn't seem to be taking it in. "Hey, dad. How're you holding up?"

"She always told me, if something happened to her, I'd still be Sebastian Monroe," he said quietly. "And I have to be for them." He looked up finally, toward the door. They could just hear Ellie crying in the living room.

"They need you," Connor agreed. "I can't believe she's really gone."

"They ruled it an accident."

"You don't think it was?" Connor asked, as he sat down across from his father.

Bass shook his head. "Ciara hated staying at the office late. If she had work to do, she'd always bring it home. She wanted to be near the kids, even if she had to be locked in here all night. There's no way she fell asleep at the office with the fire burning."

"I went to the office," Connor admitted. "I wanted to see it for myself. It doesn't look like a freak accident, it looks like someone torched the place."

"They picked a good time to do it, everyone's in town for the summit. There are a million suspects. Everyone leaves Tuesday, after the funeral. That's four days, we'll never-"

"If someone did this, we'll find them," Connor promised. "We'll make sure they pay for what they did to her. That's what we do, right?" Bass closed the notebook he was holding with a snap. "What is that?"

"Ciara's notebook. She started it just before she came to Philly. There's almost two years worth of stories." The faintest hint of a smile played on his lips. "It's pretty good." He looked at the fireplace behind him. "I'm thinking about burning it."

"What, why?"

"Ciara wasn't the same person she was when she wrote this. She became something more, something better." He shook his head. "She wanted it published after she was gone. But, I don't want people to remember her differently because of it."

"If Ciara wanted it out there, she must have had a reason," Connor told him. "Those two years were pretty tough for her, maybe she thought it would inspire someone else." Bass looked at the notebook for a long time, but didn't say anything else. "Put it up, maybe you'll change your mind later. If you don't, at least the kids will be able to read it one day." Finally Bass nodded and dropped it on the desk.

"She was so _good_. And for some reason, she loved me." He shook his head. "You know, we were married for fifteen years, and I still don't know why she picked me over Jason?"

"I do," Connor said. "She told me the whole story. It was just after he died, she didn't know who to talk to about him. She couldn't talk to you. I told her I'd listen, I was curious anyway. She went from engaged, to punching the guy in the face." Connor smiled, as he remembered. "Anyway, she told me that if Tom hadn't told her Jason was dead, the two of you would never have gotten together."

"Who would've thought I'd have Tom Neville to thank for anything."

Connor cracked a grin at that. "She said she moved on, because she had to. You know how she was, she compartmentalized everything." Bass nodded. "But when it came down to it, it was easy to chose between the two of you. With Jason, she felt like she had to be something more than she was. With you, she was just herself."

"No matter what she did, I would have loved her."

Connor shook his head. "You two kept so many grudges against other people, but never against each other. I mean you almost killed her, what, four times?"

"Three," Bass corrected. "Well, I think only three." He let out a quiet laugh. "I don't even remember anymore."

"The point is, she never held it against you. She knew you weren't trying to kill _her_."

"Looking back, I can see where everyone was coming from when they called her crazy."

"The craziest, messiest, love story in the books." Connor reached for the notebook, and smacked it on the table. When he let it go, he noticed something sticking out. The leather cover had peeled back, revealing a piece of paper that had been loosely glued inside. "What's that?"

Bass pulled it out, and unfolded it. "It's a letter." He read the first few lines out loud. "If you're reading this, I'm probably dead. Hopefully I died old and happy, but if not the former, I'll settle for just the latter. If I'm not dead, then you're about to be for reading my notebook, now scram!" They both shook their heads.

"Okay, if you're still reading, I guess this is actually it. So, I wanna say some things to some people. If you have to pass this around, do it. Don't read this at my funeral, that's corny. Bass, I'm assuming you're the one who found this, since you have the only other key to my study. First of all, congratulations, your curse beat mine. How's that for some beyond the grave gallows humor? Okay, not funny, I know. I'll be serious now. I know you think I saved you, or whatever, but you never understood that you saved me too. I lost myself to grief. I did a lot of selfish, awful things because of it. But you pulled me back and showed me it was okay not to be okay. I don't know if anyone is ever completely okay. I still have a lot of guilt, but I made my choices and I can live with them. Promise me you won't let any of that weigh you down. You've got to stay afloat. I love you, never forget that."

Bass handed Connor the letter. "The next part is for you."

"Connor, firstly, thanks for ruining my children. Ellie and Emily have pretty much started a Connor Bennett fan club, it's gross. Visit more often, please. If I'm gone, they're going to need you. Did it work out with that girl in California? I hope not. If you're single, and Charlie is single, you have my full permission to flirt at my funeral. Actually, forget permission, that's an order, soldier."

Bass looked genuinely sick to his stomach. Connor shrugged. "Can't ignore the last wishes of my favorite cousin, right?" Bass shook his head.

Connor returned to the letter. "On a serious note, I'm so glad you came back into our lives. I know we're not the sentimental type, but I couldn't have asked for a better cousin. You've put me through the emotional ringer, but I love you anyway." Connor looked down to the bottom of the letter. "The next side is for the Mathesons. So, don't be greedy, share my love, I don't get sappy that often. Oh, but maybe wait till after my funeral. I know Charlie; she's definitely going to read both sides of this letter. I don't want to spoil Connor's game, not that he had any in the first place."

Connor shook his head. "I'm going to go check on the kids." He stood up and headed toward the door. He stopped when he realized Bass hadn't followed. "You coming?"

He nodded. "Just give me a minute."

Connor nodded and went out into the hall. Charlie was leaning against the wall. She nodded toward the study. "He okay?"

"He's good at hiding it," Connor told her. "To be honest, it's been years and I still can't read him. I don't know how Ciara did it."

Charlie put her hand on Connor's arm. "What about you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I mean, it's tough, but she would've wanted me to keep moving."

"If she could see us all now, she'd never let us live this down." She smiled, and then put on a light southern accent. "Charlie Matheson, crying over me? I never thought I'd see the day."

Connor choked out of a laugh. "That was the worst impression I've ever head."

She raised an eyebrow. "Like you could do any better." Charlie gave him a push toward the steps. "Come on, Anya made dinner. The kids are already eating." She glanced down, noticing the letter in Connor's hand. "What's that?"

He looked at it for a moment, before putting it in his pocket. "Nothing." He looked back up and smiled at her. "You know, I've barely seen you since I went to California. How've you been? How's Governor of Wisconsin treating you?"

"Actually, it's been really good."

Connor put his hand on the small of her back. She gave him a look, and rolled her eyes. He smirked. "I want to hear all about it."

OoOoO

They all sat in the living room. Sarah sat on the floor with Ellie and Emily. Sarah knew she was too old to be sprawled out on the floor, but she didn't much feel like being proper right now. Miles sat on the loveseat with his arm around Rachel. Charlie leaned on her mom's shoulder. Charles, Bass, and Connor sat on the couch, deep in thought. Will had set himself apart from the rest of his family.

"Ciara would hate this," Sarah said. She pushed herself up to sitting. "She wouldn't want us sitting on our asses right now. The summit is still going on, and none of us are there."

"They suspended meetings for the day," Charles told her.

She shook her head. "You know what I mean. If someone did this, they had a reason. And I know we're all thinking the same thing. They're staging a coup."

"My money is on Claymore," Miles said. "He never liked what Ciara was doing, he made that pretty clear."

"I think it was Texas," Connor objected. "We all know they joined the Federation willingly. But, they always wanted more autonomy than Ciara was willing to give them."

"Could've been Patriot sympathizers," Charlie suggested. Everyone looked at her. "I mean, we know they're out there. Maybe they've just been biding their time."

"The fact is, we don't know who did this, and without more evidence, we won't know," Rachel spoke up. "We can't do anything rash."

"You should probably go to the office tomorrow, Bass," Miles told him. "I know it's soon, but the country doesn't just stop for one person. The rest of us can use it as an excuse to poke around while everyone else is gone."

Bass shook his head. "I turned it down."

"What?" Sarah asked, standing up. "You can't just turn down presidency."

"I did."

"Shit!" She said. Everyone looked at Ellie and Emily. The girls didn't even glance up. "Oh please, Ciara's said a lot worse in front of them." She shook her head. "Without one of us leading the summit, who knows what these people are going to do. We don't know what their motives are. Without a president, the other governors will pass whatever legislation they want."

"I didn't say one us wouldn't be President," Bass said. "I only said, it wouldn't be me." He looked at Connor. "The other governors signed off on you."

"Me?" Connor asked.

"You know damn well Ciara wanted you to be President eventually. So, now you are. I don't want to be President. I honestly don't even want to be Governor of Georgia, but I couldn't very well turn that down."

"Ciara would've risen from the grave," Charlie muttered.

"Between the lot of us, no one stands a chance," Sarah said.

Connor stood up. "Wait, before we get too ahead of ourselves. I have something." He pulled Ciara's letter out of his pocket and handed it to Charlie. "Ciara wrote something for all of us." Connor handed Charlie the letter with her note face up. She gave him a questioning look, flipped it over, and read it from the beginning. He shook his head, Ciara had been right, as she usually was. She didn't read it out loud, saving Connor the embarrassment. When she got to the line about flirting, she blushed a little. The two had talked for hours the night before. Charlie never thought it would turn out this way, but she genuinely liked Connor. Ciara had called it.

"And finally, the Mathesons," Charlie read out loud, facing Rachel and Miles. "We've had our ups and downs through the years. Miles, I don't know where I'd be without you. Thank your for pushing me to be better, even if I didn't appreciate it at the time. I'm glad you're happy with Rachel. And finally, Charlie, I still can't believe we're friends. Remember that time I threatened to kill you?" Charlie laughed quietly. "I can practically hear you saying "which time" as you read this. You know which time. Take care of my cousin, okay? He talks a big game, but he's going to need you now." Connor met her eyes, and Charlie gave him the tiniest smile.

Charlie started to fold the note back up and hand it to Connor, but then she noticed writing in the bottom corner. It was scribbled in different color ink. Something about it looked frantic. "Tell Sarah I left something for her, she'll know where to look." Charlie looked up at Sarah.

Miles reached over and took the letter from Charlie's hands. "Tomorrow, we can worry about that tomorrow." Sarah looked unconvinced. "Listen, kid, just for tonight. Let's just, remember her, okay? Anyone have a story to tell?" He looked around. "Okay, then. I'll start."

* * *

**CLICK FOR TRAILER**

[ ](https://youtu.be/PDAJiHuP3Xc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have gathered, this epilogue also serves as the lead in for a sequel. It's called "Wildfire" & it's available now! So, follow that series link if you're interested in finding out what happened to Ciara.


End file.
